Axton
by Saint Nemui
Summary: No mundo dos cavaleiros, surge um guerreiro viajante portando duas espadas. Sua jornada deixa marcas nas vidas das pessoas que encontra, ao mesmo tempo em que ele acumula experiências. Fanfic de 7 capítulos.
1. Descaminhos na ilha de Andrômeda

**Descaminhos na ilha de Andrômeda**

Na ilha de Andrômeda, havia pescadores e pescadores. Sendo o solo infértil e pouco, nosso meio de sobrevivência residia no mar de Poseidon. Por essa razão, apesar de eu servir a Athena, como chefe da ilha, precisava realizar um tal ritual ao deus do mar toda lua cheia. Os chefes de cada família reuniam-se em casa para jogarmos ao mar uma escultura de um animal da terra, feito de pedra ou de madeira. Essa estátua era esculpida por Lorca, o artesão da vila. Em troca de comida, fazia arte para nós.

Às vezes, quando sentia saudades do Japão, ia até o ateliê dele e olhava as belíssimas esculturas de animais. Quando ele precisava de material, eu encomendava do continente. Os moradores davam tanta importância ao ritual que lhe permitiam dedicar todo o tempo às esculturas.

Como os peixes estavam ficando menos numerosos, Lorca encomendara uma madeira européia com a qual sempre quisera trabalhar. Naquela tarde, carreguei a tora sozinho até o ateliê, onde ele enchia as folhas de croquis. Quando entrei, ele primeiro olhou minuciosamente para a madeira e depois para mim.

"Está ótimo. Deixe aí. Obrigado, Shun."

"Não há de quê. É meu dever cuidar dessas coisas."

"Essa madeira nos trará muitos peixes. Eu vou caprichar e esculpir um touro. Isso nos devolverá os cardumes."

Lorca sempre acreditara nas oferendas. Eu já preferia entrar em contato com a Fundação Grado e perguntar ao centro de pesquisas na África; sem que ninguém soubesse, é claro.

"Eu também espero. Não vi um rosto muito feliz na tripulação do cargueiro... Mas não podemos fazer muito a respeito, além de continuarmos a pescar..."

"Não se preocupe, não se preocupe. Esta madeira é de primeira. Vai dar uma ótima oferenda."

Era curioso como os moradores de Andrômeda todos concordaram com a aquisição daquela cara matéria-prima, quando nossa economia ia tão mal. Contudo, quem era eu para reprimir uma tradição?

"A propósito", comentou Lorca, sem parar de desenhar, "você soube que um sujeito estranho desceu ontem do navio? Ele se instalou na casa do Rufus... Algumas pessoas da vila o viram e ficaram com medo."

"Medo? Por quê? Ele fez alguma coisa?"

"Não, nada de anormal. Mas diziam que ele carregava duas espadas na cintura, uma de cada lado. Por isso as pessoas se sentiram inseguras. Você como autoridade, deveria verificar se é seguro ter alguém armado em nossa vila."

"É mesmo...? Não conheço ninguém que use espadas, porque no Santuário não é permitido empunhar armas. Acho que não custa nada ir visitá-lo."

"Ótimo. Assim vou poder trabalhar mais sossegado."

"Tem todo o tempo do mundo para fazer o que tem de fazer, Lorca. Eu já vou."

Deixei o ateliê e me dirigi direto para a casa de Rufus. Duvidava que alguém quisesse causar encrenca justamente numa vila pequena como a de Andrômeda. Além disso, todos da costa sabiam que a ilha de Andrômeda estava muito bem protegida por um casal de guerreiros de Athena.

"Shun? Ora, que surpresa... Por que veio?"

"Desculpe incomodar, Rufus... Mas Lorca me contou que um estrangeiro instalou-se em sua casa. Isso é verdade?"

"Ah, está falando do Axton? Ele está hospedado aqui sim. Você acaba de perdê-lo. Ele saiu não faz nem quinze minutos. Foi na direção do ponto de pesca, carregando aquelas espadas tenebrosas."

"Obrigado!"

Por que ele carregaria espadas para lá? Fiquei com uma sensação muito ruim no espírito, como se algo estivesse para acontecer. Eu sabia que June estaria por lá, treinando, por isso nem pensei duas vezes antes de ir atrás daquele desconhecido. Por mais que confiasse em June, tinha medo por ela.

"Ajudem! Ajudem!", gritou uma mulher ao longe. Saí correndo, esperando que não fosse aquele visitante. Seria péssimo ter de expulsar um visitante da ilha.

Vi a praia com os pescadores. Alguns direcionavam os barcos à costa. No centro da atenção de todos, vi um desconhecido. Ele voltava do mar, todo molhado, carregando um menino que tossia sem parar em seus braços. Surpreso, parei para ver o que ele faria.

O rapaz deitou o menino na areia, e todos os pescadores se colocaram em volta da criança. Ele pegou duas espadas caídas no chão, amarrou-as no cinto da calça e deu alguns passos atrás para permitir que os moradores se encarregassem do garoto. No próximo segundo, percebeu que eu estava ali. Seu olhar era calmo, mas muito frio. Tive a impressão de estar olhando para um tigre.

Mesmo com aquela impressão, não podia negar o fato de que ele salvara uma criança de minha proteção. Aproximei, sorri e pensei na melhor maneira de dirigir-lhe as palavras.

"A criança está bem?"

"Sim, ela vai ficar bem."

"Que bom... Muito obrigado por salvá-la. Meu nome é Shun. Sou o responsável pela ilha de Andrômeda. Você é bem-vindo aqui."

"Shun... você disse?"

"Sim."

"Sou Axton."

"Prazer, Axton. Escute, há algo que eu possa fazer para agradecer-lhe?"

"Existe sim."

"Então diga. O que estiver no meu alcance, prometo que farei."

Axton sacou a espada esquerda muito rápido. Aquela lâmina não era simples enfeite. Era muito bom com armas, pela leveza do movimento. Contudo, ele não o fazia com a intenção de matar-me. Parou a lâmina a poucos centímetros do meu pescoço. E eu sabia que ele pararia.

"Na próxima vez, não mantenha a guarda baixa para mim. Ou eu arrancarei sua cabeça muito fácil."

Minha intuição dizia: não era um blefe. Aquele homem possuía alguma coisa contra mim, apesar de eu não conhecê-lo. Todavia, ele não parecia ser uma má pessoa. Axton guardou a espada, afastou-se cauteloso de costas, até ganhar uma distância segura de mim e virar-se para ir embora.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eu conversei com o pessoal que estava por lá", comentou June, enquanto jantávamos, à noite. "Axton não lhes disse nada o tempo todo, mas não pensou duas vezes antes de pular na água atrás do menino. Ele não deve ser uma má pessoa, mas para apontar uma arma para você..."

"Nunca o vi na vida. Não sei o que ele tem contra mim."

"Não o reconhece de nenhum lugar? Nem de quando você trabalhava no Santuário?"

"Não. Eu lembro bem de todos que passaram por lá. Nunca vi esse Axton por lá..."

"Hum..."

A maneira como June voltou-se ao prato de comida, interrompendo o diálogo, me deu a impressão de que não acreditara em mim. Para ela, era inconcebível que alguém viesse me provocar sem termos tido algum contato. Eu era uma pessoa de poucos inimigos na vida cotidiana, principalmente porque sempre conseguia minimizar as desavenças entre os chefes da família com extremo cuidado. Além disso, meu convívio com os demais cavaleiros não era ruim, pelo menos no meu ponto de vista.

June encheu o copo de água, bebeu tudo de uma só vez. Ela cozinhava muito bem, mas parecia não conseguir engolir o peixe.

"Shun... Olha, se esse tal de Axton quiser lutar contra você, terá de passar por mim primeiro. Eu não gosto nem um pouco do jeito como ele te ameaçou hoje, e se ele fizer isso de novo, vou até a casa de Rufus me entender com ele!"

June era tudo menos tolerante. Quando não gostava de algo, não media esforços para mudá-lo. E ela não gostava de muita coisa... Eu acreditava que, se um dia a ilha de Andrômeda ficasse sem peixes, June sairia e espantaria cardumes em nossa direção. Era uma pessoa forte com temperamento forte, sem rédeas nem limites. Se algo desse errado, ela suspirava e me dizia: pelo menos eu tentei. Era muito segura no dia-a-dia, mas tinha um medo gigantesco em relação a mim. Ri e tentei acalmá-la.

"Não precisa ir tão longe, June. Contanto que cada um fique num canto, ninguém sairá machucado. Por enquanto, esse Axton não causou nenhum problema para os moradores da vila, por isso não pretendo incomodá-lo. E se por acaso ele quiser me provocar, pode deixar que eu resolvo o problema."

"Tem certeza? Porque eu não gosto disso nem um pouco. Às vezes você me deixa morrendo de preocupação porque fica se fazendo de bonzinho."

"Você é que me preocupa... Eu te quero longe daquelas espadas."

"Eu não sou uma garota fraquinha e indefesa para ser protegida por você, Shun", respondeu ela, aborrecida. "Eu faço o que quero, quando quero, e você nem pense em me dizer o que posso ou não posso fazer, porque sou uma guerreira e sei muito bem me defender."

Como eu disse, June não tinha rédeas, mesmo quando a situação envolvia riscos. Eu sabia que ela não ficaria parada.

"Desculpe. Eu não estou dizendo que você deve fazer o que digo, é só que me preocupo, só isso..."

Meu maior problema com June estava ali. Minha preocupação sempre soava como falta de confiança. E eu, sinceramente, ficava em dúvida na hora de pôr nome nas coisas. Não sabia se era mesmo falta de confiança. Quando June saía numa missão, eu tinha vontade de ir atrás para ter certeza de que nada de ruim aconteceria a ela. Eu ficava esperando, mas os mais terríveis medos me assombravam enquanto ela estivesse fora. Era um sentimento inevitável que feria o seu orgulho como guerreira.

"Você se preocupa demais comigo."

Ela continuou a comer, em silêncio. Fiquei aterrorizado com a possibilidade de que ela fosse atrás de Axton, decidi:

"Amanhã eu vou falar com ele."

"Por que mudou de idéia agora?"

"O problema de Axton é comigo. Seria péssimo envolver outras pessoas por minha causa."

Terminei de comer e levantei-me da mesa para lavar o prato. Mas June segurou a cabeça com as duas mãos, cotovelos na mesa. Os olhos, que apenas eu tinha o direito de ver, estavam fixados num canto qualquer do cômodo.

"Eu sou tão fraca assim? Tão fraca assim, Shun? Tenho treinado todos os dias, tentando alcançá-lo em força, mas você não enxerga, não entende o que sinto. Será que sou tão insignificante a ponto de você ir atrás do perigo antes de mim?"

Talvez jamais conseguiríamos morar juntos. Enquanto as garotas normais não faziam nada além do seguro apoio moral, June tentava apossar-se do sétimo sentido para um dia me proteger no campo de batalha. Por incrível que parecesse, nosso problema era sermos bons demais um para o outro. Como resolver? Voltei a sentar à mesa. A conversa não tinha terminado.

"Eu entendo sim, mas também estou sendo egoísta demais. Eu só não quero que vá provocar uma briga desnecessária. Axton não parece ser uma pessoa ruim. Se me prometer que não irá com a intenção de brigar com ele..."

"Mas você, como sempre, vai ficar preocupado demais."

"Eu tentarei lidar com esse sentimento. Você pode ir conversar com ele amanhã?"

June suspirou, desviou o olhar e respondeu, não contente:

"Está bem. E vou falar com ele."

----------------------------------------------------

Eu fiquei ali sentado, sem mover um músculo, do outro lado da ilha, esperando o retorno de June. Não conseguia sequer treinar, tamanha era a preocupação. Simplesmente não conseguia me concentrar no treino sem pensar nela e nos riscos de conversar com o tal de Axton. Eu precisava ceder a June, pelo menos quanto àquilo. Era importante para ela ser uma guerreira, antes de qualquer outra coisa. Aceitar a minha proteção era recusar a própria profissão.

Eu queria que ela voltasse logo. Não sabia se isso significava que eu gostaria de ter o controle total sobre ela, apenas desejava que voltasse sã e salva, sem nenhum arranhão. Mesmo sabendo que ela precisava de um espaço próprio para atuar, era difícil ceder. Havia a June companheira do cotidiano e havia a June amazona de Athena. Duas entidades diferentes, ocupando o mesmo espaço.

Meia hora secular depois, June apareceu caminhando, parou a poucos metros de mim. Era impossível saber seu semblante por trás daquela máscara, mas eu sentia que a atmosfera que a cercava não era das melhores. Quanto a mim, estava apenas aliviado por vê-la viva.

"Conversou com ele?", perguntei. June não queria que eu mostrasse preocupação, por isso agi como se fôssemos dois colegas cavaleiros.

"Conversei."

"E como foi? O que ele disse?"

"Ele confirmou a minha suspeita. Ele tem algo contra você, mas não sei o que é. Disse que pretende matá-lo."

"Matar-me?"

"Sim."

"Teria sido mais fácil se ele tivesse dito para mim logo de início."

Como eu não sabia mais o que perguntar além do estado de June, calei-me. Não podia demonstrar preocupação por ela porque soaria como falta de confiança. June sentou-se no chão do meu lado e suspirou. Como eu poderia fazê-la feliz se ela nunca ficava contente com minhas ações?

"Não ficou preocupado comigo?"

"Eu... sabia que voltaria sã e salva, porque acredito em você."

"Está mentindo."

Sim, eu estava. Mas eu só queria agradá-la. Havia algum mal nisso?

"Mas eu quero acreditar em você. E isso não é mentira. Preciso me forçar a aceitar que você é uma guerreira de Athena, não uma mulher como as outras. Você precisa de espaço para crescer como guerreira, e eu... eu acabo atrapalhando com a minha preocupação."

"Shun..."

Havia algo de muito errado com June. Ela definitivamente não estava feliz. June devia saber que Axton não tinha cosmos suficiente para matar-me. O que ocorrera afinal entre ela e Axton?

"E... E o que mais esse Axton falou?"

Por algum tempo, June hesitou. Eu não queria apressá-la, por isso esperei até que ela decidisse responder, o que foi por volta de um minuto.

"O que eu vou dizer agora... Quero que você encare e comente como um cavaleiro de Athena, Shun."

"Está bem. Eu prometo."

June fez uma nova pausa. Ela estava se armando contra mim antes de dizer? O que quer que fosse, não devia ser visto pelo lado pessoal.

"Axton me disse que... Eu jamais devia ter ido conversar com ele sozinha porque sou fraca demais. Ele me disse que se você se importasse comigo, teria vindo atrás de mim para proteger-me contra ele. E terminou dizendo que estava 'poupando' a minha vida... Como se eu não tivesse a menor chance contra ele."

O que era bem verdade. O cosmos de June não era capaz de equiparar-se ao cosmos de Axton. Ela ainda estava na categoria bronze no quesito poder, enquanto aquele sujeito apresentava um cosmos comparável ao de um cavaleiro de prata.

"O que você acha disso?", perguntou-me ela. Com certeza ela ficara abalada com aqueles comentários. June queria me proteger fisicamente, mas era incapaz disso.

Se eu respondesse na posição de Shun, o seu par, tentaria amenizar as palavras de Axton... Mas um cavaleiro de Athena devia sempre ser preciso em suas observações, de modo a elogiar ou repreender o companheiro com justiça.

"Ele disse a verdade. A diferença cósmica entre vocês não é pouca, por isso você estaria em séria desvantagem caso lutasse contra ele. A chance de perder uma luta contra ele é alta, mas não é total. Lembre que nós podemos elevar o cosmos infinitamente, ensinamento de nosso mestre Daidaros. Um cavaleiro não pode se descuidar de um inimigo mais poderoso, é lógico, mas também não deve temer demais. Um cavaleiro covarde não merece pisar no campo de batalha, afinal. Esta é a minha opinião como cavaleiro."

June ficou em silêncio. No fundo, ela sabia que essa seria a visão de um cavaleiro, só perguntara para ouvir de outra pessoa. Aquilo seria o que qualquer cavaleiro responderia, mas... eu não devia dizer exatamente o mesmo que os outros, devia?

"Mas há mais uma coisa importante a considerar sobre as circunstâncias de uma batalha entre você e Axton, June. O motivo. Se você precisasse, acima de todas as coisas, enfrentá-lo numa batalha, eu acredito que teria sérios problemas. Mas quem disse que vocês precisariam lutar em qualquer situação? Como cavaleiro, eu acredito que a primeira coisa que um guerreiro deve fazer... é evitar a guerra. Somos sim treinados na arte da guerra, mas ninguém gosta de ver sangue derramado. E eu não acho que exista necessidade de uma luta entre você Axton. Eu acho que a maioria dos conflitos pode ser resolvida de forma mais simples, com palavras. É isso que eu busco como prioridade. Portanto, na minha visão como cavaleiro, um verdadeiro guerreiro é aquele não sabe apenas lutar com o corpo, mas também com as palavras. Saber lutar com as palavras é importante, por que elas carregam o poder de evitar o confronto físico. Foi por isso que eu disse que você poderia ir, contanto que não fosse para provocar uma luta."

"Você estava preocupado com isso ou com o meu bem estar?"

"Com os dois, June, com os dois."

Seria muito difícil para ela acreditar naquilo? June sempre fora muito focada em lutas e não estivera em muitas situações em que palavras vinham antes da luta.

"Entendi... Mas..."  
"Mas...?"

"Mas eu me sinto frustrada. Eu queria ser forte para proteger você um dia, Shun. Eu queria ser uma guerreira melhor... a melhor... só para poder te proteger um dia. Eu sei que você é mais forte e experiente do que eu, e é isso que me irrita... É como se a sua preocupação fosse uma espécie de pena, de um olhar de cima para baixo..."

Eu me ria com June. Então quando ela se preocupava comigo, era o quê? Pena?

"Se fosse assim, você não precisaria se preocupar comigo, não é verdade?", disse, rindo. "Não é nada disso, June. É só algo normal, da afeição e não da pena. Por isso, você devia ficar feliz por eu me preocupar, da mesma forma como eu fico contente quando a vejo brava porque me arrisquei. Vamos fazer assim: resolvamos o caso Axton juntos e fim de briga, certo?"

"Como dois guerreiros de Athena deveriam fazer."

"Exatamente."

"E o que pretende fazer?"

"O que sempre faço antes de enfrentar um adversário. Tentar evitar o conflito físico. Esse Axton ajudou o menino na praia. Pode ser que ele também pense na segurança dos moradores numa possível luta. Eu vou conversar com ele e convidá-lo para vir em casa. Assim poderemos conversar com calma e resolver tudo de uma vez. Se houver um confronto físico não prejudicaremos a vila."

"Eu vou com você."

Era impressão minha ou finalmente tínhamos entrado em acordo? Levantamos do chão e começamos a caminhar na direção da casa de Rufus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando Axton me viu, ficou em silêncio. Pudera, June tinha acabado de colher a informação de que ele buscava a minha morte. Antes que ele se sentisse ameaçado, tratei de acalmá-lo.

"Não vim aqui desejando uma luta. Você terá sua oportunidade para ter o que quer, mas longe dos moradores da vila. Eu não pretendo fugir de ninguém. Só quero conversar."

"Conversar... Sobre o quê? Duvido que haja algo de especial sobre o caso. Sua mulher já deve tê-lo avisado. É tudo o que precisa saber."

"Não. Se quer tirar a minha vida, ao menos tenho o direito de saber o porquê, ou ao menos a possibilidade de não envolver outra pessoa sob a minha proteção. Em troca, eu não fugirei, nem serei falso com as palavras, em nenhum momento, tal como exige a honra de um cavaleio de Athena. Por favor, aceite a crença em minha honra."

Axton ponderou antes de responder. Ele parecia considerar as minhas palavras com seriedade. Assim eu esperava.

"Eu já ouvi a respeito de você. Nada me faz crer que esteja mentindo, pois é bem afamado pela pureza e espírito pacífico. Mas eu não entendo por que veio. Parece desejoso da própria morte."

"Eu não vim lutar. Eu vim agradecer-lhe por ter salvado a vida do menino. Não aceitaria vir à minha casa hoje à noite? Sem nenhum confronto. Se temos de lutar, vamos ao menos conhecer quem morrerá na luta antes. Antes de nos matarmos, sejamos sensatos."

"Você é louco por propor isso para mim. Não acha que é confiar demais nas palavras do outro?"

"Eu confio num homem que não pensa antes de salvar a vida de uma criança. Ela estava sob a minha proteção. Eu realmente gostaria que viesse, Axton. Não temos muita comida atualmente, mas ficarei feliz por partilhar com uma boa pessoa."

Axton quase caiu na gargalhada, acabou com um riso jocoso. Uma reação cuja conseqüência parecia ser uma recusa. Contudo, ele respondeu:

"Tudo bem. Eu aceito. Não quero que morra pensando que eu sou um bom homem, pois sou apenas ponderado. Prometo que não erguerei a minha arma contra você até amanhã, e esta noite será um encontro civilizado, sem ofensas."

"Obrigado. Espero realmente que venha."

Axton riu novamente e fechou a porta. Ele podia rir à vontade, contanto que me escutasse. June, que permanecera em silêncio até então, afastou-se comigo até a rua e comentou:

"Você confia demais nos seus oponentes, Shun. Nem reparou que ele segurava o cabo da espada, pronto para decepá-lo."

Quem disse que eu não tinha reparado? Teve um segundo em que vi Axton segurar a arma com mais força, e eu quase me afastei para desviar de um possível golpe. Eu não estava desatento, mas sabia que ele me atacaria se eu me defendesse sem razão.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Pelo resto da tarde, June e eu arranjamos a casa para receber nosso convidado para o jantar, entre reclamações de minha companheira sobre o trabalho de um cavaleiro ser 'preparar um jantar para o inimigo'. Eu particularmente não me importava de fazer aquilo para conhecer aquele guerreiro. Seria ótimo se não precisássemos lutar e tirar vidas, não?

Já tinha anoitecido quando ouvimos o esperado bater na porta. June foi atender, desconfiada de que pudesse haver um ataque. Abriu a porta e quase deu um passo para trás ao ver as espadas penduradas na cintura de Axton. Contudo, ainda era cedo para conclusões precipitadas. Por um momento, eu achei que June pularia sobre ele, seguindo o velho ditado, 'o ataque é a melhor defesa'. Por isso, apressei-me e tentei ser gentil com Axton.

"Axton! Que bom que veio. Por favor, entre. Ainda não estamos totalmente prontos, mas você fique à vontade."

"Obrigado", agradeceu ele. Entre nós havia esse acordo de aparente confiança, apesar da presença das espadas. Com a guarda baixa, ele entrou, caminhou tranqüilamente até a cadeira e sentou-se com os antebraços apoiados na mesa. Estava atento, é claro, mas não aparentava.

"Eu vou pegar o vinho lá no fundo, Shun. Já volto", disse June, um tanto indecisa. Ela não parecia disposta a receber bem um homem que desejava a minha morte.

Quando ela saiu de vista, Axton comentou:

"Ela está insegura. Tem certeza de que ela não tentará me atacar?"

"Tenho. June me deu a palavra. Ela só ficou apreensiva porque você trouxe as suas espadas."

"E você não?"

Com espadas ou sem espadas... que diferença faria se a nossa principal arma era o cosmos?

"É claro que não. Provavelmente seria perigoso largar espadas tão caras em qualquer lugar. Não devem ser comuns. Será que eu posso vê-las?"

"Claro", disse ele, sem hesitar. Axton de fato desejava confiar em mim para cedê-las tão fácil. Peguei uma das espadas e tirei-a da bainha. "As duas são iguais", acrescentou Axton.

Eu procurei por qualquer sinal do criador da lâmina, mas não havia nenhum. Contudo, não dava para negar que se tratava de uma lâmina extremamente bem acabada. Afastei-me um pouco de Axton e cortei o ar com ela. Cavaleiros não podiam usar armas, mas deviam saber utilizá-las, sempre.

"Onde conseguiu essas espadas?"

"Uma pessoa fez especialmente para mim, há dois anos. Vou a todo lugar com elas."

"Hum..."

Guardei a espada e devolvi para ele. June voltou dos fundos, trazendo um jarro de vinho para a noite. Tínhamos deixado um frango no forno, e provavelmente já estava bom. Era a nossa única carne diferente de peixe que tínhamos em casa. Tirei a carne, June preparou os pratos com cozidos. Tudo muito natural.

"Como é que você veio parar nesta ilha, cavaleiro, como líder da vila?", perguntou Axton.

"Bem... Acontece que eu era discípulo do cavaleiro de Cefeu, Daidaros. Antigamente, ele era o responsável pela ilha de Andrômeda. Contudo, foi morto por Afrodite de Peixes por desavenças entre cavaleiros e o Santuário... Isso foi há alguns anos. Como eu devo a ele tudo o que sei, assumi os seus deveres como líder na ilha de Andrômeda."

"A vida de um cavaleiro é mesmo complexa além da conta. Mais vale ser um errante como eu."

"Você tem alguma relação com o Santuário, Axton? É muito difícil encontrar alguém que possui cosmos e não tem nenhuma relação com o Santuário."

"Evidentemente. Apenas o Santuário possui guerreiros capazes de instruir alguém no caminho do cosmos. Alguém pode acidentalmente despertar o cosmos, mas é muito improvável dominá-lo sem conhecê-lo na teoria. O meu pai costumava ser um cavaleiro de prata. Morreu quando eu ainda estava treinando, numa missão."

"Então você vivia no Santuário?"

"Não. Nós morávamos fora, na África do Sul. Meu pai tinha um pequeno terreno, não muito grande, mas o suficiente para vivermos com dignidade. Éramos muito felizes lá... Meu pai, minha mãe, minha irmã mais nova e eu. Nós ríamos muito."

"Deve ter sido uma boa vida. Eu nunca conheci os meus pais. Meu irmão e eu vivíamos abrigados numa pequena igreja, quando pequenos.

"Talvez seja melhor assim para um cavaleiro. Mas eu trocaria tudo para ter minha família de volta."

"O que houve? Você não vive com a sua mãe e irmã?"

"A única pessoa que me restou depois que minha mãe morreu foi a minha irmã. Mas ela me foi tirada... por um desgraçado."

"Como assim? O que houve?"

June silenciosamente ofereceu um prato para Axton, que aceitou e começou a servir-se, enquanto continuava o relato. Eu fiz o mesmo. Era estranho falarmos sobre um assunto tão sério enquanto comíamos.

"Foi uma vez... quando eu vivia sozinho com ela. Depois que o meu pai morreu, eu continuei o treino, mas não para ser um cavaleiro de Athena. Eu queria é ser o mais forte possível para proteger a minha irmã. Para viver, cultivava as nossas terras. No meu tempo livre, treinava o cosmos. Nós vivíamos num povoado muito pequeno, mas que ficava próximo a uma vila maior. Um dia..."

Axton comeu o frango e bebeu o vinho sem um pingo de desconfiança. Não tinha sequer esperado que nós puséssemos comida na boca, para mostrar que acreditava em mim.

"Um dia eu fui chamado para cuidar de um suposto assaltante na vila. Foi o que me informaram. Eu sempre ajudava as pessoas, porque meu pai me ensinou a ser assim. Ele era um cavaleiro de Athena, um verdadeiro herói, capaz de dar a vida para salvar um inocente. Ele podia mentir como ser humano... mas quando vestia a armadura, sempre agia de forma verdadeira. É por isso que eu sou assim. Ajudo as pessoas porque assim o meu pai continua vivendo através de mim."

"Entendo. Eu sei que é uma péssima comparação, mas eu sempre quis seguir os mesmos passos de meu mestre. Eu sempre quis ser um cavaleiro igual a ele."

"Sim... Eles são os nossos modelos, afinal. Pois então... Como eu estava acostumado a ajudar pessoas, naquele dia eu acreditei naquele sujeito e deixei-me guiar até a vila. Mas era uma armadilha... Eles tinham seqüestrado a minha irmã."

"Por que eles fariam isso?", perguntou June, entrando, pela primeira vez, na conversa. Não era apenas isso. Eu sentia que alguma coisa tinha mudado dentro dela depois que Axton começara a falar. Ela parecia... adquirir confiança por ele.

"Por causa disto aqui... Eu sempre carrego comigo. Gostaria que dessem uma olhada..."

Axton tirou do bolso do casaco dois papéis dobrados, cartas feitas com recortes de jornais. A primeira dizia: ' Se quiser sua irmã viva, mate o homem que se encontra na cela vinte e um da prisão desta cidade.' A segunda, que parecia mais nova, dizia: 'Traga a cabeça do guerreiro de Athena da ilha de Andrômeda para provar sua força. Se não o fizer, devolverei sua irmã aos pedaços.'

"Essas são apenas as duas últimas... Esse desgraçado me transformou numa ferramenta, por causa de minha irmã. Por mais que eu tente, não consigo encontrá-lo... Ele já me mandou um dedo dela quando eu hesitei em obedecê-lo... E como pode ver, ele me mandou matá-lo, embora eu não tenha a mínima vontade de obedecê-lo."

"Então esse é o seu motivo... Sua irmã..."

"Você tem um irmão. Deve saber como eu me sinto... Preciso recuperá-la, leve quanto tempo precisar... Pelo menos... era assim que eu pensava antes de vir para cá. Sei que estou errado, mas... Eu jurei que a protegeria."

"Eu entendo... Se o meu irmão estivesse numa situação semelhante, eu também hesitaria."

"E o que você faria em meu lugar, cavaleiro?"

Considerei a pergunta com calma. Se algo semelhante acontecesse com Ikki niisan...

"Eu hesitaria, eu sei que hesitaria... Mas... Ikki niisan jamais me perdoaria se eu matasse uma pessoa inocente em seu lugar. Eu sei que me doeria tremendamente... Mas uma pessoa inocente... jamais."

Axton sorriu e olhou para baixo.

"Eu sou mesmo um fraco. E eu pensava em realmente matá-lo, cavaleiro."

"Isto não é justo", comentou June. "Não pode ficar assim. É dever de um cavaleiro impedir a morte de inocentes. E sua irmã é inocente."

"Isto é... se você acredita em minha história", disse Axton. "A senhorita acredita em mim?"

June demorou a responder. Contudo, fiquei orgulhoso de suas palavras.

"Eu não sei responder, Axton. Não tenho como verificar a sua história. Mas um verdadeiro guerreiro de Athena não deve temer a profundeza de um buraco. Se pode haver um inocente preso lá embaixo, ele precisa descer, independente de sua própria segurança. Somos treinados para sair de situações que são impossíveis para os civis. Você pode estar mentindo para mim. Mas mesmo que eu caia na armadilha, haverei de sair dela, porque sou uma guerreira treinada por Daidaros, o cavaleiro de prata de Cefeu."

Axton riu. Eu não pude evitar um sorriso para ela.

"Agora sim parece uma guerreira falando. Lembra um pouco o meu pai. Sinto saudades dele."

"O que você pretende fazer agora, Axton?", perguntei. "Quer marcar um dia para nós lutarmos até a morte? A escolha é sua."

Ele meneou com a cabeça, colocou mais vinho no copo e continuou a comer.

"Não... Não é certo. Você não é o tipo de homem que merece morrer cedo, cavaleiro. Afinal, essa bela donzela e a ilha... precisam de você para viver... Eu vou partir no próximo navio de volta ao continente sem encostar um dedo em vocês. Eu continuarei a minha busca, mas não mais obedecerei esse desgraçado. Creio que preciso me preparar para o pior... Mas eu não posso mais sujar minhas mãos de sangue por causa de minha irmã. Não é certo."

"Eu não sinto que isso seja justo para você", respondi. Depois de tanto sofrimento, ele não poderia ter a irmã de volta? Eu não podia deixar que isso acontecesse.

"E o que sugere que eu faça? Não posso matá-lo, cavaleiro."  
"Não sei... Mas eu não posso deixar que continue assim. Preciso pensar em algo..."

"Eu agradeço à sua consideração. Mas não creio que possa me ajudar... Somente este jantar delicioso já me convenceu a não matá-lo. Mas não quero causar mais problemas do que isto..."

June, que terminava de comer, pegou uns pêssegos, importados do continente, e soltou-os na mesa. Pegou um para si e começou a descascá-lo.

"Eu tava pensando agora... Alguns animais, quando se sentem ameaçados, se fazem de mortos. O Shun não precisa morrer para fazer o seqüestrador pensar que você cumpriu a missão."

"Simular a minha morte? Acha que isso pode dar certo, June?"

"Por que não? Pelo menos nós podemos tentar localizá-lo. Eu sei que Shun jamais permitiria que sua irmã morresse sem lutar, não é mesmo, Shun?"

June sorriu para mim, com aquela expressão de 'eu sei tudo sobre você'. Ela tinha razão. Eu não podia dizer que recusava perecer sob a espada dele sem tentar salvar a irmã. Nenhum cavaleiro de Athena faria algo tão desonroso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axton e eu combinamos uma falsa luta para o entardecer do dia seguinte. Como o seqüestrador tinha meios de ver as lutas, segundo as pistas fornecidas pelo nosso novo aliado, precisávamos tornar tudo próximo do real. Desde o final do jantar, eu virara ator de um perigosíssimo filme.

Parei diante dele na praia, em frente à nossa casa. June já tinha arranjado tudo, e estava um tanto tensa. Contudo, não podíamos sequer pensar na possibilidade de errarmos. Tudo haveria de ser perfeito.

"Tal como prometi, Axton, sua luta viria depois do jantar. Um combate de vida e morte, sem tréguas. Em troca, você não prejudicará June, nem ninguém da minha ilha."

"Eu tenho a minha honra, cavaleiro, e cumpro as minhas promessas. Podemos começar a luta?"

Assumi postura de batalha. Para que nosso seqüestrador acreditasse em nós, aquela precisava ser uma luta de verdade. Teríamos de arriscar as nossas vidas de verdade e confiarmos em nossas habilidades para prolongarmos o combate até a noite.

"Quando quiser."

Axton avançou como um flash de luz, tamanha era sua velocidade. A lâmina girou no ar na direção do meu abdome, e eu tive de recuar para desviar-me. Ele estava atacando com todas as forças, pois o tal seqüestrador, por algum motivo, conhecia a existência de cosmos e não se deixaria enganar por uma simples encenação. Eu não medi a distância com perfeição, e minha camisa rasgou, junto com a pele. Era um corte raso, mas foi o suficiente para fazer um fio de sangue sujar o pano rasgado. Ele era bom, e mais perigoso com as espadas.

Imediatamente, corri lateralmente. A única forma de enfrentar um adversário com um alcance maior era mover rapidamente e esperar por brechas para atacar. Sabendo disso, Axton correu na mesma direção, tentando manter a velocidade. Assim, dificultaria a minha defesa.

Mudei de direção e avancei, queimando o cosmos. Axton notou e girou a espada em proteção. Saltei, desviei e me afastei de novo. Era difícil atingi-lo, apesar da diferença de poderes. Axton estava se esforçando para prolongar a batalha, e eu não podia economizar meus poderes. Conseguiríamos chegar vivos à noite?

Eu abri uma brecha ao saltar que Axton não ignorou. Avançou rapidamente, tentou perfurar-me com a lâmina, mas não pôde. Eu sabia me defender com as mãos nuas por ser um cavaleiro. Prendi a ponta da espada entre as mãos e empurrei-a para o lado. Entretanto, Axton estava pronto para colocar-me em desvantagem. Senti o seu cosmos elevar-se, e a outra espada, muito rapidamente, cortou o meu bíceps esquerdo. Quando me afastei, era tarde demais.

"Até que você não é tão bom quanto dizem", falou Axton. Ele podia muito bem ter continuado a lutar, mas preferiu esperar que eu me recuperasse do ataque. "Para provar a minha força, preciso de um adversário mais forte."

"Suas espadas são muito velozes. Eu fui descuidado."

"Posso não ser um cavaleiro, mas fui treinado por um. Enquanto não colocar na sua cabeça que está lutando contra um cavaleiro armado, perderá."

"Eu agradeço à sua preocupação."

De fato, Axton estava me dando um tempo. Rasguei um pedaço da camisa, dei um nó em volta do braço usando os dentes e a outra mão para parar o sangramento. Reassumi a postura de luta, pronto para recomeçar. Ainda era cedo, ainda era cedo...

Sem poder utilizar o braço esquerdo, minhas chances contra ele estavam reduzidas. Assim, nós conseguiríamos lutar em pé de igualdade. Eu não podia me descuidar com Axton. Queimei o cosmos. Estava na hora de lutar sério. Eu precisava confiar nele e atacar com a certeza de que meu aliado se defenderia contra mim.

Avancei. Queimando o cosmos, precisava ser veloz o bastante para esquivar-me das lâminas e alcançá-lo com o punho. A primeira lâmina passou a poucos centímetros do meu rosto, cortando alguns fios de cabelo. A segunda passou perto do meu braço já ferido. Joguei-me contra Axton, dei-lhe um murro e, na perda temporária do equilíbrio, dirigi um ataque de cosmos contra o seu peito.

Afastei-me rapidamente, antes que Axton me atacasse com as espadas. Ele respirava ofegante, seus braços tremiam um pouco. Certamente sentira o golpe no peito. Ao mesmo tempo, meu braço esquerdo ardia como nunca. O próprio peso do braço forçava o corte.

Axton girou as espadas, inclinou o corpo para atacar, saltou e correu na minha direção. Minha mente correu por diversas possibilidades de ataques, mas não sabia de onde viria a lâmina. Um novato ficaria em dúvida e esperaria pelo ataque, mas eu não podia ficar parado. Avancei e corri para a esquerda dele. Naquela posição, Axton ficara com apenas uma possibilidade de ataque sem virar-se.

A espada veio, numa reação quase inconsciente, e pulei para defender-me. Aproveitei o momento após o golpe para avançar. Com a brecha, preparei-me para um golpe, joguei o punho e liberei o cosmos. Apesar de tê-lo atingido de raspão, Axton logrou em agarrar o meu braço esquerdo, soltando a espada. Tive de redirecionar o meu ataque à sua mão para ser solto.

O corte doía demais, assim como o ferimento do peito de meu adversário. Axton sentira o golpe e desistira de reaver a espada, embora estivéssemos novamente distantes um do outro e ele tivesse a chance para fazê-lo com segurança. Em compensação, meu braço doía tanto que estava praticamente inutilizado. Naquele ritmo, morreríamos antes do anoitecer. Começava a escurecer.

"Como era mesmo o nome do seu mestre?"

"Daidaros, de Cefeu."

"Ele deve ter sido um grande combatente para ensiná-lo a defender-se de forma tão eficaz. Depois de sua morte, prestarei honras a ele."

"Eu agradeço a sua preocupação. Mas infelizmente não morrerei tão fácil."

"Se fosse fácil, eu nem me preocuparia com o seu mestre. Faço porque é notável."

"Então eu também deveria prestar honras ao seu mestre."

"Seria ao meu pai, mas apenas ao momento de minha infância. A maior parte do que sei aprendi sozinho."

"Então não seria muito chamá-lo de prodígio. É de fato um combatente experiente. Não gostaria de juntar-se aos cavaleiros de Athena? Sua força seria muito bem-vinda."

Axton sorriu. Recuperou o fôlego por mais alguns segundos antes de responder. Estávamos feridos, mas precisávamos esticar aquela luta até a noite.

"É a primeira vez que recebo um convite para pertencer ao Santuário. Meu pai dedicou a vida à Athena, e eu mesmo me sinto tentado a aceitar a proposta. Contudo,... Pelo menos, por enquanto, não posso aceitar. Não nas condições em que me encontro."

"Que pena... Achei que poderíamos interromper o combate."

"Logo agora, no começo? Quero ver o que mais sabe fazer, cavaleiro."

"Vai ver... Está pronto para recomeçar?"

"É claro, quando quiser."

Estávamos ali para lutar e não conversar. Todavia, meu braço estava cansado. Eu precisava ganhar tempo, de alguma forma. Queimei o cosmos e lancei mão do meu trunfo. O ar à minha volta começou a circular de acordo com a minha vontade. Aquela era uma boa forma de ganhar tempo.

"Não vai... Ah... O que é... isto?"

"Não está conseguindo falar direito, não é? Meu golpe pode paralisar seus movimentos. Eu preciso de um tempo para recuperar-me do corte. Mas, se desejar, podermos parar o combate agora, com a sua derrota."

Mantive meu poder no máximo para ter certeza de que Axton não me atacaria. Naquele estado, podia mantê-lo imobilizado por quase uma hora. Assim, anoiteceria com ambos vivos.

"Que técnica mais covarde, cavaleiro... Pretende me manter prisioneiro até quando?"

Covarde? Talvez. Mas se continuássemos a lutar naquele ritmo, não chegaríamos vivos ao anoitecer. O céu já estava vermelho, e a claridade começava a dar espaço às sombras, mas eu precisava tratar o braço com urgência e impedir a continuação daquele combate. Devia apenas parecer real!

"Você pode render-se. Então o libertarei."

"Seu..."

Eu sabia que não era certo. Decidi que usaria aquele tempo apenas para cuidar do ferimento. Tirei o pedaço de pano de cima do corte, já encharcado de sangue, e concentrei o poder sobre ele com a mão. Aos poucos o sangue engrossou-se até virar uma grossa camada: um tratamento emergencial, que pelo menos não me causaria a perda do membro. Tirei a camisa e improvisei com ela uma tipóia. Se não podia utilizar mais o braço, melhor seria mantê-lo imobilizado. Axton riu. Devia ser difícil para ele rir, imobilizado na corrente de ar.

"Podia simplesmente ter pedido pelo tempo. Essa técnica fere o meu orgulho. O corte foi tão fundo assim?"

"O próprio peso do braço agrava o corte. É por isso que preciso do tempo para tratá-lo. Corro o risco de perdê-lo movimentando-me de forma tão imprudente."

"Já arranquei braços de muitos inimigos. Eu compreendo sua preocupação. Mas libere-me. Não quero uma técnica tão covarde."

Eu podia ceder e continuar o combate, mas não achava que conseguiria prosseguir a luta sem matá-lo.

"Desculpe, Axton. Estamos em luta, por mais que deseje a liberdade. Covarde ou não, esta técnica foi eficaz e imobilizou-o por completo. Se quer lutar, liberte-se sozinho."

O olhar de Axton tornou-se tão hostil quanto da primeira vez que nos vimos. Não estávamos lutando com o intuito de nos matarmos, mas ele parecia cada vez mais tentado a me enfrentar. Era o orgulho de guerreiro falando mais alto do que qualquer coisa. Ele queimou o cosmos, tentando libertar-se da Nebula Stream, encarando-me feio.

De nada aquilo adiantaria. O meu cosmos estava fixo no sétimo sentido, ao passo que o poder de Axton limitava-se ao de um cavaleiro da categoria prata. Para vencer-me, ele teria de despertar o sétimo sentido.

"Não adianta, Axton. Não estou aqui para lutar até a morte. Posso mantê-lo preso por quanto tempo quiser, por isso se acalme e desista."

Ele permaneceu em silêncio. Com o melhor dos esforços, tentava elevar o próprio cosmos, tentava alcançar-me. Fechou os olhos com força e reuniu todo o poder que possuía. Seria possível para ele quebrar aquela barreira? Era muito raro um guerreiro chegar ao sétimo sentido daquele jeito.

Subitamente, o cosmos de Axton explodiu. Por um momento, achei que ele tivesse extrapolado os limites da própria vida e cometido um suicídio, mas felizmente continuei a sentir o poder dele, bem fraco. A Nebula Stream tinha se dissipado, pelo menos em volta dele. Quando o vi caído no chão, tive vontade de acudi-lo. Contudo, precisávamos atuar para o seqüestrador. Por isso, permaneci no mesmo lugar, observando-o.

Por uma fração de segundo, no momento da explosão, senti o cosmos de Axton elevar-se de forma admirável. De repente, eu me via nas Doze Casas, enfrentando os cavaleiros de ouro. Mas agora, o cavaleiro de ouro era eu, e Axton, aquele que começava a descobrir o sétimo sentido.

Axton, com muito esforço, levantou-se e assumiu postura de batalha. Ele já tinha usado todo o cosmos para libertar-se de minha técnica, mas insistia na luta. Depois de tamanha proeza, eu não tinha mais o direito de fugir do combate. Se ele estava arriscando a vida numa luta de mentira... Eu devia responder da mesma maneira.

Não era um combate de mentira.

"Axton, você podia ter ficado parado, mas arriscou a própria vida para libertar-se da Nebula Stream. Por que se esforça tanto nesta luta?"

"Porque a vida de minha irmã está por um fio, cavaleiro. Ele... não é alguém que pode ser ignorado, entende? Eu preciso provar que posso derrotá-lo."

Havia algo com o seqüestrador? Nossa luta tinha sido muito próxima do real até então. Por que precisava ser real? Axton parecia estar com medo... pela vida da irmã. Afinal, se o seqüestrador conhecia os cavaleiros, não devia ser qualquer pessoa. Temendo que ele tivesse cosmos, Axton estava lutando de verdade.

"Infelizmente... Eu também não posso ficar parado com tanta coragem. Não seria justo com você, Axton. Muito bem. Eu não vou mais usar a Nebula Stream. Eu quero ver até onde o seu cosmos pode chegar, com a minha técnica mais forte. Prepare-se!"

Queimei o cosmos com força, fazendo da Nebula Stream um jato mais forte de ar. Estava na hora de dar ao meu oponente um belo presente, chamado Nebula Storm. Axton queimou o cosmos, cada vez mais forte, segurando sua espada com as duas mãos. É claro que se eu usasse todo o meu poder, Axton morreria. Contudo, queria ver como ele se comportaria contra um cosmos no nível do sétimo sentido.

Lancei meu ataque com rapidez, enquanto Axton corria em minha direção com o cosmos queimando e a espada adiante. Novamente, seu poder elevava-se até o sétimo sentido, com muita instabilidade, de quem o despertava pela primeira vez.

Foi muito rápido. Era como se Axton cortasse o ar em dois com sua espada e conseguisse penetrar em minha sólida defesa. Com um movimento de lâmina carregada de cosmos, cortou meu abdome transversalmente. Eu não me defendi. Era justo que ele me vencesse naquele combate, depois de tanto esforço. Mesmo que eu ainda fosse superior em poder e experiência, sentia em meu coração que perdera em espírito.

Quando percebeu que eu não reagiria, Axton jogou o corpo contra o meu e deu uma pancada que me atirou longe. Até aquele momento, não sabia em que direção fora arremessado. Entretanto, quando senti o choque com a parede e as pedras desabando em minha visão de poeira, percebi a intenção de Axton. O céu estava escuro o suficiente para camuflar.

Atordoado com o corte, pus a mão sobre o ferimento para estancar o sangue. Axton aproximou-se com a espada, ainda com o cosmos queimando forte. Sorri-lhe.

"Ali... Em cima da mesa, dentro da panela."

Antes de dirigir-se ao fogão, Axton tirou uma gaze do bolso, enrolou-a rapidamente em volta do meu corte e amarrou firme. Em seguida, levantou-se e tirou da panela o nosso trunfo. Era a minha cabeça, feita com borracha de forma extremamente realista. Uma cópia creditada a Lorca, nosso bom e velho artesão.

Axton segurou a cabeça pelos cabeços, ao mesmo tempo em que gritava:

"Eu peguei a cabeça do cavaleiro de Andrômeda, tal como o combinado! Apareça, desgraçado!"

Vi que Axton afastou-se bastante para que o suposto seqüestrador não me visse. Eu estava na sombra, muito bem protegido. Anulara meu cosmos no momento em que Axton pegara a réplica da cabeça. Com cuidado, me escondi entre as pedras e desmaiei, tonto. O resto, eu deixava com June.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando acordei com a dor no braço, vi June manusear, muito nervosa, uma agulha sobre o meu corte. Não havia médicos na ilha de Andrômeda, o que nos deixava com poucas opções de tratamento. Já não estava mais preocupado com os meus machucados. Olhei em volta e notei que Axton estava sentado numa cadeira, com a cabeça apoiada sobre as duas mãos.

"Axton...? E então? Teve sorte?"

O rapaz suspirou fundo e olhou para mim com aparência de cansaço. Por quanto tempo eu tinha dormido para ele ganhar aquelas olheiras?

"Eu agradeço a sua ajuda, cavaleiro... Mas... Não foi desta vez. June me ajudou, conseguimos lutar contra o desgraçado e encurralá-lo. Questionei-o por horas... Por mais que eu insistisse, ele respondia sempre a mesma coisa... Que minha irmã já está morta... faz tempo."

De todas as notícias, a última que eu esperava era aquela. Pela maneira como Axton me contara, achava que a irmã ainda estava viva e era refém. Quase sentei na cama, mas June segurou o meu peito com olhar de reprovação.

"Mas... Existe alguma prova de que ela esteja morta?"

"Ela caiu de mais de vinte metros, num rio de forte correnteza. Minha irmã sempre teve uma saúde frágil demais, por isso... Não acredito que tenha sobrevivido..."

"Mas também não temos certeza de que o seqüestrador tenha dito a verdade", comentou June.

"É difícil acreditar nisso... Eu ameacei degolá-lo caso não me devolvesse minha irmã. Ele começou a chorar e me disse que ela tinha morrido no rio... Você vê... Ele não tinha motivos para mentir."

"E o que você fez com ele?"

"O que devia ter feito há anos. Eu nunca o perdoaria."

Para mim, não perdoar era difícil. Mas para a maioria das pessoas, a vingança era a única forma de perdão. Axton disse, tomando a súbita decisão:

"Eu vou voltar agora. Não tenho o direito de permanecer aqui, principalmente depois do que fiz. Shun, June, eu agradeço pelo que fizeram por mim. Eu prometo que não causarei mais problemas à ilha. Voltarei à costa no próximo navio e depois... ficarei um tempo desaparecido, colocando minha cabeça em ordem."

June riu, de uma forma inocente. Às vezes, ela não conseguia esconder a reação, mesmo que fosse rude.

"Então terá de organizar sua cabeça aqui. O navio se aporta uma vez por mês, e você veio há dois dias. São vinte e oito dias para voltar à costa, a menos que vá a nado, o que seria uma péssima idéia, mesmo para um cavaleiro."

"Terá de ser a nado", respondeu Axton, sem sorrir. Ele estava tão desesperado a ponto de nadar da ilha de Andrômeda? "Eu não tenho dinheiro para ficar por tanto tempo."

"Então por que não fica conosco?", respondeu June. Provavelmente ela estava arrependida de ter rido dele. "Shun e eu não nos importaremos se quiser ficar até o mês que vem."

"Eu não tenho honra para isso. Matei muita gente inocente no caminho até aqui. Não mereço, entendem?"

Entretanto, nadar até a costa era um absurdo. Havia correntes fortes demais em volta da ilha, o que afastava as pessoas da costa. Talvez não fosse o caso de retornar à costa.

"Por que não fica e trabalha na ilha? Até o mês que vem, pode trabalhar com os pescadores da ilha e colocar a cabeça no lugar. A vida aqui não é fácil, mas talvez um pouco de trabalho pesado seja exatamente o que precisa, Axton."

"Eu sinceramente não sei o que fazer", resmungou Axton, com os olhos úmidos. Eu tinha a impressão de ele estava prestes a chorar sem limites pela irmã.

"Então eu proponho que fique. Gostaria de treinar novamente com você. Seu cosmos é extremamente promissor."

Eu queria lutar com ele mais uma vez. Tinha vontade de ensinar-lhe a utilizar o sétimo sentido com perfeição.

"Eu não quero. Não tenho interesse por isso. Já estou satisfeito com o meu poder e não tenho interesse em elevá-lo.

"Que coisa... Eu gostaria de treiná-lo."

"Mas eu aceito permanecer até o mês que vem. A partir de agora, com a minha irmã morta, não recusarei o que me aparecer. Não tenho mais motivos para viver ou para morrer, nem para voltar à costa."

Tal declaração dava pena, mas eu tinha certeza de que Axton não desejava misericórdia. Não podia falar que estava com pena, por isso apenas acrescentei:

"Pode ficar o tempo que quiser aqui, Axton. Se precisar de algo, basta me dizer."  
"Obrigado, cavaleiro. Você já fez muito mais do que mereço. Acabou ferido por minha causa."

"Quanto a isso... Você lutou porque queria me testar, não é verdade? Você queria uma luta de verdade."

"Não vou negar que tenho vontade de lutar contra adversários mais fortes. Eu tive sim a vontade de lutar contra você de verdade. Além disso, não haveria uma luta mais real do que a que tivemos. Eu tinha medo pela minha irmã. Sinto por tê-lo ferido."

"Você também acabou ferido."

"Não é nada. Não posso reclamar, se vou trabalhar com os pescadores daqui. Além disso, preciso consertar esta casa. Não se importe comigo, cavaleiro, descanse."

Como se fosse uma máquina, olhou a parede arrombada de cima a baixo, mediu aqui e ali e em seguida dirigiu-se à vila.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Felizmente, com a ajuda de June, recuperei-me bem mais rápido do que o normal. Além disso, ela parecia muito mais satisfeita por eu ter permitido que ela assumisse tudo depois da luta com Axton. Eu dormi depois do combate e dormi um sono bem pesado, suficiente para durar quase oito horas. Quando acordei, June já tinha costurado meu abdome sem que eu sequer acordasse.

No último dia antes da partida de nosso hóspede, encontrei Axton sentado sobre umas pedras, descansando depois de trabalhar com os pescadores. Já tinha preparado a mercadoria para vender, e finalmente ele ganhara uma folga. Como poderia não ter uma segunda chance para conversar com ele, aproximei-me.

"Finalmente poderá voltar para a costa. O fato de ter vindo sem saber que o navio só aportava uma vez por mês me surpreende."

"Eu não estava preocupado com isso."

"Entendo. Foi por causa de sua irmã."

Axton suspirou de uma forma desanimada e olhou para o porto, ao longe.

"Tanto trabalho... Por uma mixaria. O povo da sua ilha é tão pobre e ganha tão mal, mesmo trabalhando duro. Conseguem apenas o suficiente para sobreviver... Trabalhei tanto nesse último mês que quase não tive tempo para pensar na minha irmã. Acho que isso me fez bem."

"O próprio clima da ilha é desfavorável. Muitos jovens rumam à costa em busca de melhores condições... Mas a vida é difícil, tanto lá quanto aqui, não estamos no primeiro mundo."

"Eu fiquei com pena deles... embora não devesse. Meus olhos estiveram fechados, centrados unicamente em minha irmã e no seqüestro. Não percebi como não era o único a sofrer. E mais, muitos sofrem e não reclamam. Eu não devia reclamar da minha sorte."

"O que pretende fazer agora?"

"Ainda não pensei nisso. Acho que vou simplesmente pegar minhas coisas, minhas espadas e ir pra qualquer lugar, sem bússola. Perdi tudo, por isso não estou vinculado a lugar algum. Sou livre para ir aonde quiser, por isso vou aproveitar o meu tempo para conhecer melhor o mundo que ignorei até hoje."

"E a proposta para ser um cavaleiro?"

"Acho que vou aceitar, mas não agora. Não tenho pressa."

Talvez fosse melhor assim. Conhecer o mundo que protegeria como cavaleiro. Eu gostaria que Axton viesse para o Santuário com o cosmos totalmente desenvolvido e uma nova paixão pelo mundo, pronto para assumir uma armadura de ouro. Entretanto, sabia que tudo isso dependeria apenas de sua experiência depois de sair da ilha.

Axton levantou-se, bateu o pó da calça e disse, mais para si mesmo:

"Bom, preciso descansar para amanhã. Quanto a você, espero que continue o bom trabalho que tem feito com os moradores. Eles precisam de você."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Axton partiu no navio ao final do dia seguinte, em meio à carga dos peixes, com poucas palavras. Por muito tempo, não teríamos notícias dele. Depois daquele episódio, senti que June passara a confiar mais em mim e eu, nela, ainda que tivéssemos pequenas diferenças, inevitáveis pelos temperamentos opostos. De certo modo, sempre nos mantivemos unidos, o que nos possibilitou a superação da crise na ilha.

A luta com Axton ainda está presente aqui, comigo, em cada detalhe. Ainda lembro o brilho das lâminas, quase ofuscantes, que pareciam molhadas de sangue ao refletirem o sol poente. Lembro-me exatamente da fração de segundo em que o cosmos de meu oponente brilhou como o de um cavaleiro de ouro. E digo a vocês: este é apenas o começo de uma grande história.

*FIM*

Cena extra ^-^

Shun: Ha ha ha...

June: O que é tão engraçado, Shun?

Shun: É que Axton parece nome de desodorante.

June: Shun! É feio rir do nome dos outros! Você pode destruir a sua imagem de coração puro!

Shun: Foi por isso que esperei ele ir embora para rir. Ha ha ha... *Shun vai embora*

June: ...

Menino: Senhorita June! Senhorita June!

June: O que foi, criança?

Menino: Estão dizendo por aí que o senhor Shun morreu e que penduraram a cabeça dele num poste!

June: Ah, de novo?! Eu devia é queimar a cabeça do Shun! Eu vou resolver isso de uma vez por todas! *vai embora*

Menino: ...... Ah, meu Deus! Será que foi a senhorita June que matou o senhor Shun?!


	2. Nas tristes trilhas de Rozan

**Nas tristes trilhas de Rozan**

O caminho desde Rozan até a vila era longo, principalmente quando se levava um carro de madeira como o meu. Todos os fins de semana, descia as montanhas carregado de verduras e legumes que plantava no rico vale e tirava um pouco de dinheiro para Shunrei e eu. Era praticamente um ritual, feito com uma pontualidade de minuto. Como sempre, montava minha barraca na rua principal e vendia tudo, até o entardecer.

Eu estava negociando com uma senhora que a cada dia ousava pechinchar mais barato. Por mais que eu quisesse vender minhas verduras, não podia esquecer que não havia apenas o meu esforço ali, mas também o de Shunrei. Por isso, não cedia facilmente. Ela já discutia comigo há quinze minutos, sem sucesso. Por fim, pegou o dinheiro, irritada. Contudo, antes de entregar-me as moedas, disse:

"Se me der o desconto, dou uma notícia."

"Eu não quero notícia."

"Mas você vai querer essa!"

"Não. Desculpe, senhora."

Outro sujeito, que também estava cansado de esperar sua vez, entrou na conversa:

"Ora, fale de uma vez, mulher! Se o cavaleiro, senhor da justiça, achar que sua notícia vale o desconto, ele o dará!"

"Até parece que ele dará!"

Como eu também estava cansado daquela senhora, respondi:

"Se valer, eu darei. Diga logo a notícia, pois os outros estão esperando para comprar."

"Pois vai lá! Como vocês sabem, eu tento ganhar minha vida com qualquer coisa possível, até abrigar gente na minha casa! Pois olhem só que homem mais charmoso e bonito apareceu na minha velha barraca! Um rapaz de cabelos compridos, com alguns fios no queixo, um menino! Ele é um estrangeiro forte, com braços bem definidos, musculosos, bom pra casar! Carrega duas espadas na cintura, como aqueles praticantes de artes marciais. Ele está em casa, e está pagando pela cama!"

"E que tipo de notícia é essa? Não vale nem uma pedra!"

Contudo, eu tinha uma opinião contrária à daquele homem. Se havia um homem armado na região, era minha obrigação verificar se ele não representava nenhum perigo aos moradores. Sim, era uma notícia interessante, afinal. Coloquei mais uma acelga na sacola da mulher.

"Está bem. Diga-me, o sujeito ainda está na sua casa?"

"Ah, ele já saiu. As coisas dele ainda estão lá, mas ele saiu com as espadas para conhecer a região."

"Ele parecia perigoso?"

"Não... Parecia gente boa."

"Entendi. Obrigado."

Se esperasse com calma, talvez o tal sujeito aparecesse na vila. Passei o resto da tarde mais atento às pessoas que caminhavam em volta do que nos meus clientes. Infelizmente, não consegui localizar o tal visitante e ainda errei em alguns cálculos de troco. No final da tarde, antes de voltar para casa, passei na casa da mulher para saber sobre o sujeito, mas ela apenas me informou que o estrangeiro ainda não tinha voltado. Sem mais opções, decidi voltar para casa.

O caminho de volta, apesar de carregar menos peso, era mais árduo por causa da subida. Não tinha pressa, por isso fui devagar, prestando atenção nas redondezas. O que um homem armado desejava num local como Rozan? Decidi que tentaria descobrir com calma no dia seguinte.

De volta para o vale de Rozan, parei o carro no nosso pequeno armazém, lavei o rosto no rio e entrei em casa. A essa hora, Shunrei normalmente ficava dentro de casa, preparando o jantar, mas tudo estava escuro e silencioso. Aquele estava sendo um dia atípico. Acendi as lanternas, dentro e fora de casa, antes de ir procurá-la. Não precisei nem de cinco minutos. Shunrei estava parada no caminho de volta da plantação, segurando uma cesta com as verduras do dia. Seu semblante parecia preocupado.

"Shunrei?"

"Ah, Shiryu... Já voltou? Eu ainda não comecei o jantar."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não, nada. Desculpe, eu vou preparar a comida agora. Acabei me distraindo no meio do caminho e perdi a noção do tempo."

"Não se preocupe, não tenho pressa. Não quer ajuda?"

"Você acabou de chegar, descanse um pouco", respondeu ela, sorrindo para mim. Normalmente, ela sempre pedia ajuda para fazer as tarefas mais pesadas, mas agora parecia querer distância de mim. Como nunca questionávamos a ação do outro, não insisti.

"Está bem. Vou meditar um pouco antes da janta. Estarei na cachoeira, se precisar de mim."

Eu ia me afastar, quando ela segurou-me o braço.

"Ah, Shiryu..."

"O que foi?"

"Eu lembrei agora... Será que você podia dar uma passada na plantação antes de treinar? Hoje eu tive a impressão de ter visto umas manchas esbranquiçadas nas folhas de trigo, mas não tive certeza do que eram."

Ela não tinha acabado de dizer que era para eu descansar? Eu tinha certeza de que as manchas podiam esperar até amanhã.

"Fungo?"  
"Não sei, pode ser... Será que você podia ver para mim?"

Não havia como recusar um pedido de Shunrei. Já bastava eu abandoná-la aos prantos sempre que partia para a guerra.

"Está bem. Mas se for mesmo fungo, não terei muito que fazer hoje."

"Desculpe... Eu só me lembrei disso agora."

"Está tudo bem", respondi. Afastei-me de Shunrei e dirigi-me à plantação. Quanto mais cedo terminasse aquilo, mais cedo poderia treinar.

Olhei para cada planta em busca das tais manchas, mas encontrei apenas dois pequenos brotos com fungos, que logo arranquei. Por que Shunrei se incomodaria com isso? Levara mais de uma hora para procurar aqueles dois brotos. Fiquei aborrecido e tive vontade de desistir do treino. Contudo, treinar era uma necessidade básica diária, como escovar os dentes. Tinha a impressão de que Shunrei não queria que eu treinasse.

Já que precisava subir a trilha para voltar para casa, decidi ir direto à cachoeira. Passei por alguns atalhos no meio do bambuzal, tomando o cuidado com as folhas cortantes, até chegar ao rio da base da cachoeira. Parei, atônito.

Parado na margem do rio, com a água até os joelhos, havia um sujeito desconhecido. As duas espadas penduradas nas costas para não molharem indicava que aquele era o estrangeiro. Aproximei-me sem esconder a minha presença. Se ele era um guerreiro, certamente saberia de mim.

Quando me notou ali, virou-se, sem demonstrar hostilidade.

"Você é o dono destas terras?"

"Digamos que eu seja o responsável."

"Disseram-me que a entrada é proibida, mas eu precisava vir e conhecer este rio. Será que eu posso circular por aqui?"

Quem era aquele sujeito? Por que alguém desejaria circular pela região de Rozan?

"Desculpe, eu não posso permitir a permanência de ninguém. Pelo menos não de desconhecidos. Quem é você, estrangeiro?"

Seus olhos eram bastante afiados, apesar das palavras educadas. Parecia ser um guerreiro com boa experiência em combate. Ele saiu da água e amarrou as espadas na cintura.

"Desculpe por não me apresentar. O meu nome é Axton. Sou um guerreiro andarilho. Não posso dizer por que, mas estou viajando pelo mundo para adquirir experiência. Tenho especial interesse por esta região, conhecida por Rozan."

"Sua conversa não me inspira confiança. Para que você deseja visitar Rozan? O que ela tem de especial?"

"Eu ainda não sei, para ser sincero. Mas realmente gostaria de passar um tempo aqui. Por favor, deixe-me ficar. Eu não pretendo ficar por muito tempo, nem tenho a remota intenção de atrapalhá-lo. Só estou aqui para saciar uma vontade estúpida minha."

O que eu devia fazer com uma resposta tão vaga? Aquele sujeito parecia estar determinado a permanecer em Rozan, mesmo que eu o proibisse.

"Sua resposta é tão vaga que devo recusar, Axton, eu sinto muito. Não posso permitir que fique se não há uma justificativa aceitável. Além disso, como posso confiar num homem que vem armado para Rozan? Este é um local de paz."

"Sei que pareço suspeito, mas não vim com o objetivo de arranjar problemas. Estas espadas sempre me acompanham aonde quer que eu vá. Elas foram forjadas especialmente para mim, por isso as trouxe. Talvez isto possa fazê-lo mudar de idéia..."

Axton desamarrou as espadas da cintura e entregou-as para mim com as duas mãos, de forma humilde.

"Permita que eu fique. Para provar que não vim atrás de brigas, deixarei minhas espadas com você até ir embora. Pode escondê-las onde quiser, ou usá-las se lhe agradarem. Enquanto elas estiverem com você, não poderei fazer nada ou ir embora. Seu cosmos é mais poderoso do que o meu, por isso você deve saber que eu não sou capaz de roubá-las de você."

Cosmos? Aquele sujeito conhecia cosmos? Mas eu não sentia um cosmos desenvolvido da parte dele. Provavelmente estava escondendo o próprio poder, apenas para não me assustar ou não me chamar a atenção. Mas se quisesse se passar por uma pessoa sem cosmos desenvolvido, bastaria não falar sobre o próprio poder.

"Como você sabe da existência do cosmos?"

"Meu pai era um cavaleiro de Athena. É por isso que eu sei."

"Então você é ligado ao Santuário?"

"Não... Pelo menos, não por enquanto. Como pode ver, eu ando armado, e os cavaleiros estão proibidos de usar armas. É só que eu uso as mesmas técnicas de luta, que herdei de meu pai. Mas eu já recebi uma proposta para fazer parte do Santuário. Ainda não a aceitei, mas penso no assunto com seriedade."

"Você deseja proteger Athena?"

"Não que eu tenha algum interesse direto na deusa. Trata-se de manter o que meu pai deu a vida para proteger. A morte dele não faria sentido se a deusa morresse, não é verdade? Mas ainda não estou pronto para isso. Estou viajando por muitos lugares, atrás de experiência. Vim para cá apenas para aprender."

Eu sentia que aquele homem escondia muitas verdades por trás daquela explicação, mas também sentia que ele não mentia. Ficaria de olho nele, para garantir a segurança de Shunrei.

"Está bem. Cuidarei de suas espadas até que vá embora. Eu também ficarei de olho em você o tempo todo, por isso não pense em fazer besteira.

"Obrigado por aceitar. Eu prometo que não causarei problemas."

Olhei para as espadas, que eram muito leves comparada a outras que já tinha visto. Desembainhei uma delas e deparei-me com um lâmina fina, extremamente bem acabada, sem o nome do ferreiro e com pequenos traços de gordura, indicando que já tinham cortado seres vivos.

"É uma espada especial... de fabricação especial, leve e perfeita para matar. Além disso... ela tem pequenos traços de gordura, apesar de estar bem cuidada. Quer dizer que você já matou alguém ou alguma coisa com ela."

"É uma descrição muito precisa."

"Já matou pessoas com ela?"

"Já. Não vou negar isso. Já matei muitas pessoas no passado, culpadas e inocentes. Contudo, já não faço mais isso. A última coisa que matei com essa espada foi um cervo que cozinhei há alguns dias."

"É um desperdício usar uma espada destas para matar um cervo."

"Apenas aconteceu de eu precisar de uma lâmina rápida e longa."

Então aquela gordura era de um cervo? Ou de um humano? Esse sujeito era suspeito, não importava sob o ângulo visto. Guardei a espada e desisti do treino, pelo menos até que ele fosse embora. Não podia deixá-lo sozinho em Rozan.

"Vou guardá-las num lugar seguro enquanto estiver por aqui. E não quero que ande sozinho por Rozan. Pelo menos nestas montanhas, eu o acompanharei."

"Entendi. Então passarei sempre por sua casa antes de vir para cá, enquanto estiver aqui."

Ele passaria por minha casa? E Shunrei? Comecei a temer pela segurança dela.

"Podemos nos encontrar aqui mesmo. Eu sempre treino neste vale de manhã."

"Como desejar, cavaleiro."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Então ele pretende ficar alguns dias por aqui?", perguntou Shunrei, de forma tímida.

"Sim, parece que sim. Mas eu vou ficar de olho nele o tempo todo, não se preocupe. Além disso, ele não deve ter mentido para mim. Pelo menos, eu senti isso."

"Que bom."

"Ao contrário de você, que me segurou para que eu o visse. Por que fez isso, Shunrei?"

Tomada de surpresa, Shunrei corou, parou de comer e desviou o olhar envergonhada. Não queria que ela reagisse daquela forma, só desejava saber da verdade desde o início.

"Não estou zangado por isso, Shunrei. Eu só quero saber a verdade de você."

Shunrei olhou para mim com aflição, aquela mesma aflição com que se despedia antes das batalhas.

"É que sempre que alguém vem, você sai para lutar e me deixa sozinha."

E acrescentou, num tom mais baixo.

"Desculpe. Sei que foi errado, mas... eu tenho medo por você."

Seria ótimo para Shunrei amar uma pessoa diferente de mim. Uma pessoa que não a decepcionasse por ser um soldado, alguém que não matasse, não partisse, não fosse ausente e não lhe quebrasse o coração. Eu nunca mentia para Shunrei. Isso significava que eu jamais poderia prometer-lhe voltar da guerra sem saber se sobreviveria ou não. Vivendo comigo, Shunrei seria infeliz, extremamente infeliz.

"Tudo bem, eu entendo o seu medo."

Sem pensar direito, levantei-me da mesa. Saí de casa, parei abaixo do beiral. Estava chovendo, e eu me molhei um pouco. Contudo, não voltei a entrar. Ouvi Shunrei levantar-se também e recolher a louça para lavar.

Por muito tempo, continuei ali fora, pensando. 'Seja bom para ela', dizia o meu mestre. Só que eu não me sentia bom. Eu não conseguia ser bom para ela da forma como outro homem, que saía de casa num emprego relativamente seguro e que podia facilmente dizer que estaria de volta à noite. Eu jamais dizia que voltaria porque era um cavaleiro de Athena. Para mim, era impossível fazê-la feliz de verdade.

----------------------------------------------------------

Acordei cedo no dia seguinte para aproveitar algumas horas de treino. Não tinha me exercitado no dia anterior, por isso não podia deixar de fazer algum exercício antes. Tinha deixado as espadas junto à minha armadura, com a segurança de que Axton não poderia recuperá-las sem que eu soubesse. Enquanto esperava por eles, treinava golpes na base da cachoeira, águas que subiam até quase a metade da queda, mas depois sucumbiam à força de Rozan.

Eu já estava inteiro molhado pelo treino, quando Axton aproximou-se, entrou no rio e parou ao meu lado, olhando para a cachoeira.

"Esta é uma queda muito forte. É preciso ter muita concentração para fazer um golpe subir até o alto. Até onde será que eu consigo...?"

Ele assumiu postura de luta de frente para a água, concentrou-se e aplicou um soco muito bem dado na água. Seu golpe subiu alto, quase tanto quanto o meu. Axton devia ser um ótimo combatente, mesmo sem as espadas.

"Não consigo fazer a água subir mais alto que você. Ainda me falta treino e força para isso."

"Não foi ruim. Mas... Agora que veio, o que pretende fazer aqui, Axton?"

"Talvez você fique entediado se continuar comigo. Não quero nada de mais, apenas desejo olhar esta região."

"Mas para quê?"

"Nem eu mesmo sei... Ou melhor, no fundo eu sei, só não quero admitir. Por favor, eu prefiro manter isto para mim."

Axton afastou-se, e eu continuei sem respostas. Segui-o para fora do rio, e ele agachou-se na margem e olhou as pedras no fundo com cuidado e interesse. Não fazia a menor idéia do que ele pretendia com aquela investigação, mas preferi me manter calado. Axton ia e voltava, olhava cada pedra, folha, flor, peixe e partícula d'água, procurando por algo que pelo menos eu não conseguia ver.

Segui Axton, caminhando à margem sem pressa, passando por uma mata incrivelmente fechada. Por que ele tinha tamanho interesse por aquele rio? Ele parava a cada momento para dar uma boa olhada em volta, sem me dizer o que procurava. No meio do caminho, não resisti e perguntei, tentando não ser intrometido.

"Não gostaria da minha ajuda?"

"Não, obrigado. Só estou dando uma boa olhada neste rio."

Bem que Axton podia ser mais específico quanto àquilo. Andamos metade do dia, até que o rio desaguou em outro, mais largo. Era também o limite de Rozan. Ele parou e comentou:

"A vegetação desta área está muito bem preservada."

"Você é alguma espécie de biólogo pra ficar tanto tempo olhando para a vegetação daqui?"

Pela primeira vez, Axton sorriu sutilmente.

"É claro que não. E você não precisa ficar preocupado. Só estou dando uma olhada mesmo. Uma boa olhada. Vou fazer o percurso de volta a nado."

Aquele sujeito cada vez mais me intrigava. Mergulhou com roupa e tudo no rio e nadou próximo ao fundo, olhando o submerso com cuidado e voltando para respirar de tempos em tempos. Eu o segui pela margem, já achando tudo uma grande perda de tempo. Começava a achar que ele era um completo maluco.

Já perto de casa, ouvi a voz de Shunrei. Ela estava esperando na margem do rio, carregando uma cesta, provavelmente com o nosso almoço. Axton estava ali. Seria seguro deixá-los interagirem. Parecia que eu não tinha escolha.

"Shiryu! Shiryu! Eu trouxe o almoço para vocês, não querem fazer uma pausa?"

Axton voltou à tona, passou a mão no rosto num movimento mecânico, enxugando-o, e aproximou-se da margem.

"Ah, mocinha... Eu a vi ontem, de longe."

Shunrei olhou para ele, tímida, mas sorriu-lhe.

"Eu sou Shunrei. Moro aqui desde que era um bebê, junto com o mestre de Shiryu."

"Sou Axton, um andarilho."

"Eu... Sempre trago uma toalha a mais, de reserva. Pegue uma."

Axton aproximou-se da margem e de Shunrei. Fiquei de olho, com o cosmos quase saltando à pele, de medo e de desconfiança. Ele estava próximo demais. Se quisesse, poderia arrancar a cabeça dela. Avancei na direção dele sem nem pensar. Antes de me aproximar, contudo, ele parou, com a mão já erguida.

"Ah. Meu pé prendeu num galho aqui. Shiryu, você não se importaria de pegar a toalha para mim?"

Eu pude ver muito bem que ele mentia. Axton afastou-se de Shunrei devagar e aceitou a toalha de mim. Em seguida, afastou-se e saiu do rio, sempre mantendo uma distância dela. Inventou outra desculpa qualquer para que eu pegasse o lanche dele, com muito cuidado para não ficar perto dela. Sentei-me ao lado de Shunrei para dividir a minha parte com ela. Vendo-nos, Axton comentou:

"Vocês parecem se dar muito bem, sem conflitos. É bem diferente daqueles dois."

"Dois? De quem você está falando?"  
"Estou falando de um casal que eram cavaleiros de Athena. Eu os conheci quase por acaso. Eles pareciam ter algum problema de relacionamento quando os conheci, mas eram boas pessoas. Vocês, ao contrário deles, parecem se dar extremamente bem."

"Dois cavaleiros casados?"

"Se eram casados, eu não sei. Mas moravam numa casa de apenas uma cama."

Eu não conhecia muito bem os novos cavaleiros que estavam entrando no Santuário, por isso não perguntei por mais detalhes. Eu queria mesmo era devorar toda a comida e manter Axton separado de Shunrei para a sua segurança. Apesar de parecer confiável, Shunrei era importante demais para arriscar uma aproximação.

Axton comia com gosto, olhando para a água e, de vez em quando, para nós. Numa das bocadas, parou o hashi no meio do trajeto para a boca, surpreso. Devolveu a comida à tigela e voltou-se a Shunrei.

"Seu broche é lindo. Eu quase não notei porque é rosa como a sua roupa, mas... agora que vi, achei bonito."

Shunrei corou. Aquele sujeito estava se engraçando com ela? Meu instinto protetor gritou por uma atitude, mas agora por outro motivo.

"Obrigada", respondeu Shunrei. "Quase ninguém o nota."

"Será que eu posso dar uma olhada?"

"É claro."

O broche passou da mão de Shunrei para a minha, da minha, para Axton, que o olhou de cima a baixo, muito interessado. Esperava que ele fosse elogiar mais uma vez apara agradar Shunrei, mas, em vez disso, perguntou:

"Onde você o comprou?"

Agora ele queria saber onde ela o conseguira? No que aquele sujeito estava pensando? Em comprar um broche cor de rosa para si?

"Eu o encontrei... Mais ou menos nesta região, no meio do bambuzal."

"No mato? Mas que sorte!"

"É mesmo... Eu estava colhendo algumas frutas para a sobremesa do jantar... E vi esse broche caído no chão. O Shiryu até ficou preocupado quando soube e procurou por pessoas em volta, mas não havia ninguém."

"Devia ser época de turistas, não? Eles vivem se perdendo."

"Não, não foi. Foi num inverno, e ninguém tem coragem de vir para Rozan nessa época, porque é muito frio, neva e tudo mais. Eu encontrei o broche na neve!"

"Encontrar no meio da neve... Foi mesmo afortunada, Shunrei. Eu gostaria de comprar um broche exatamente assim para a minha irmã mais nova, sabe? Foi por isso que perguntei.

Irmã? Por que alguém viajaria e deixaria a família para trás, ainda mais uma irmã menor?

"Ora... Se quiser, pode ficar com ele, Axton! Eu não preciso desse broche tanto quanto você, afinal."

"Está... Está falando mesmo sério, Shunrei? Porque, se me oferecer, eu não vou recusar."

"Mas é claro", riu ela, de uma forma muito adorável, "já é seu, quero dizer, já é da sua irmã!"

"Muito obrigado... Muito obrigado mesmo. Pelo broche e pelo lanche delicioso que fez."

"Não foi nada!"

Por algum tempo, Axton olhou para o broche com um estranho interesse. Depois, olhou para mim, apontou para a direção de uma encosta montanhosa onde havia uma trilha bastante fácil.

"Shiryu, pode me dizer o que existe além daquela montanha? Desde que cheguei, ela me chamou a atenção pela trilha, que me parece a menos difícil de todas."

Por que a mudança repentina de assunto? Mesmo sem saber aonde ele queria chegar, respondi:

"É uma trilha fácil, mas traiçoeira. Naquela direção a cadeia de montanhas só piora, com muitas pedras soltas. Eu uso aquela trilha para ir treinar nas montanhas há anos, por isso está sempre bem demarcada. Mas acredite, você não vai querer ir para lá."

"Talvez eu queira", respondeu ele, em voz baixa. Em seguida levantou-se, lavou a tigela na água do rio e devolveu-a para mim.

"Vou continuar nadando na margem. Você vem?"

------------------------------------------------------------

Depois do inútil passeio com Axton, voltei para casa mais irritado do que antes e duas vezes mais desconfiado. Aquele sujeito era mais do que esquisito. Apesar disso, Shunrei gostara muito dele, e já falava sobre o almoço do dia seguinte para o nosso visitante.

"Ontem eu fiz peixe, mas estava pensando em fritar ovos. Você acha que ele gosta, Shiryu?"

"Não sei", respondi, pensando mais no estranho comportamento de Axton do que em seus gostos gastronômicos. "O que você fizer, está bom. Você cozinha bem, Shunrei."

"Acha mesmo...?"

"Acho."

Shunrei riu. Aparentemente, minha distraída resposta a deixara contente. E isso era tudo o que eu conseguia: deixá-la contente, apenas por alguns momentos, muito passageiros.

"Acho que serão ovos mesmo. Espero que o Axton goste. Ele é o único além de você que notou o broche, mesmo ele ficando discreto na minha roupa. Fiquei feliz quando ele notou."

Havia algo de suspeito, tanto naquele broche quanto na trilha da montanha. Decidi que o investigaria assim que Axton partisse de Rozan. Shunrei parou de andar, ficando para trás. Fitei-a.

"O que houve?"

"Você acha que aquele broche ficava bem em mim?"

"No começo eu estranhava, mas depois me acostumei com você usando-o."

"Mas... Era bonito?"

"Hum... O broche era bonito, mas eu nunca achei que combinasse com você, Shunrei. Não dizia nada porque você sempre gostou dele."

O rosto triste de decepção apareceu no rosto dela, algo que eu jamais deveria permitir. Por isso, acrescentei, rápido.

"Acho que é porque ele não era tão bonito a ponto de merecê-la."

Desta vez, ela sorriu e correu para juntar-se a mim. Mais uma vez, pude deixá-la contente. Uma felicidade muito passageira, muito momentânea. Do tipo que é cortada em uma hora, que é destruída com... uma morte numa guerra. Eu só estava aumentando a altura da queda dela. Pobre Shunrei quando eu morresse.

"Mesmo que...", murmurou ela, bem baixo. Acho que não era para eu ouvir, mas ouvi. "Mesmo que seja mentira... "

Não era mentira. Eu jamais mentia para Shunrei. Por isso mesmo, eu não prometia o que não sabia se daria para cumprir. Eu podia ser duro assim, mas, pelo menos para Shunrei, queria ser uma pessoa verdadeira.

Uma ave passou gorjeando, vinda das montanhas. Lembrei-me da trilha. Queria muito ir lá para saber o que tanto interessava a Axton. Iria lá e investigaria, tão cedo pudesse. Teoricamente, Axton era um aliado, por pretendia ser um cavaleiro de Athena no futuro, contudo, não arriscaria a segurança de Shunrei enquanto ele estivesse ali. Era meu dever protegê-la.

Chegamos em casa. Shunrei avançou para a cozinha, pegou algumas batatas para cozinhar, mas parou antes.

"Eu preciso ir ao banheiro, antes."

Num relance, vi o rosto de Shunrei entrando no corredor, com um fio de lágrima escorrendo no rosto. Pensei em ir atrás, mas não queria mentir para acalmá-la. Por isso, pensei em eu mesmo fazer o serviço dela, apesar de minha comida ser péssima.

Eu era um péssimo homem. Eu só a tornava infeliz. Shunrei merecia um homem melhor, que a cobrisse de elogios, que prometesse que voltaria. Eu era o pior dos piores.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Não consegui conversar direito com Shunrei, desde o dia anterior. Fiquei tão preocupado que dormi tarde demais e não consegui acordar cedo o bastante para ir treinar. Tinha acabado de lavar o rosto e saí para deixar a porta de casa aberta, quando notei que Axton estava parado a certa distância da casa, esperando. Aproximei-me.

"Axton? Porque não me esperou no rio?"

"É porque hoje eu não vou ao rio. Eu vim avisar que não vou andar pela região de Rozan, e que por isso você não precisa ficar me seguindo. Eu tenho certeza de que tem afazeres mais importantes do que vigiar um louco como eu."

Nesse momento, Shunrei saiu de casa. Eu não queria que eles se vissem, mas ela, sem perceber que era perigoso, aproximou-se de Axton, que deu alguns passos para trás.

"Ora, Axton... Você veio bem cedo hoje. Desculpe, eu estava preparando um lanche para vocês, mas ainda..."

"Não vai ser preciso, Shunrei. Eu não pretendo passar o meu dia com o Shiryu. Talvez mais tarde passe por aqui, mas não pretendo ficar na região de Rozan por hoje."

"Ah..."

"Mas eu aceito o seu lanche, já que teve o trabalho de fazer. Em troca, eu posso pagar com isto aqui?"

Do bolso, Axton tirou um pequeno embrulho. Ele ainda teve o cuidado de inclinar o corpo para frente e oferecer o objeto com as duas mãos, numa profunda reverência que possuía um objetivo. Naquela posição, eu poderia atacá-lo facilmente caso ele atacasse Shunrei. De fato, Axton era um guerreiro perspicaz para lidar com cada situação.

"É... É para mim?"

"Para quem estou dando, afinal?"

"Obrigada..."

O conteúdo do pacote revelou ser um novo broche, da cor dourada e com o formato de uma delicada flor. Aquele sim combinava muito bem com ela, mas me doía do fato de ser um possível inimigo o presenteador.

"Como eu lhe tirei um broche, resolvi trazer-lhe outro, que se destacasse mais. Espero que tenha gostado, pois foi difícil achar um que merecesse a sua beleza."

Shunrei ficou em silêncio por um curtíssimo momento, que deve ter sido imperceptível para Axton, que não mudou a expressão nem um pouco.

"É... É realmente lindo. Obrigada."

"Espero que se anime um pouco. Não gosto de vê-la triste."

Como ele sabia que Shunrei estava sofrendo? Por acaso estava espionando a gente?

"Como...?"

"Seus olhos estão um pouquinho mais inchados, mas só um pouquinho mesmo. Você devia se alegrar. Afinal, é feliz neste lugar, não é?"

Shunrei sorriu, mas não respondeu. É claro que ela não era feliz. É claro que ela era extremamente infeliz por minha causa. Shunrei colocou o broche novo e sorriu para Axton.

"Se eu estivesse sozinha, certamente seria infeliz . Mas eu sou feliz e afortunada e alegre por causa do Shiryu. Ele é que me faz feliz neste lugar. Ele é a pessoa especial que me faz feliz. Por isso, eu sei quando ele está feliz ou triste."  
"Entendi. Muito bem, vou sentar aqui fora enquanto você prepara o lanche. Mais uma vez, obrigado, Shunrei."

Shunrei sabia mentir. Certamente sabia mentir. Axton percebeu, mas ele ignorou a mentira de Shunrei e esperou tranquilamente pelo lanche. Quando ficou pronto, dirigiu-se para a montanha.

"Hoje, eu só vou cruzar Rozan para ir às montanhas. Shiryu, hoje você não precisa vir comigo."

Ele realmente achava que eu seria tão descuidado assim?

"Mas se eu quiser, eu posso ir. Afinal, aquela é a minha área de treino."

"Certamente. Só acho que vai acabar decepcionado, como ontem. Eu não estou fazendo nada de mais."

Essa era uma mentira tão grande que até Shunrei notara. Eu o segui em silêncio pela trilha até chegarmos ao pico. Certamente Shunrei acompanhava-nos com o olhar, mas já devíamos ser pequenas silhuetas aos seus olhos. Nesse momento, Axton comentou:

"Deve ser difícil viver com pessoas comuns, sendo um cavaleiro. Meu pai costumava sofrer muito com isso."

"O que você sabe sobre isso?"

"Ei, eu sou filho de um cavaleiro! Eu já estive no lugar de Shunrei. Meu pai sempre saía em missões desconhecidas, geralmente voltava ferido. Eu sou o filho mais velho, por isso sei. Minha mãe ficava inquieta enquanto ele não voltasse, sempre fazendo coisas para nós, não por nossa causa, mas porque precisava ignorar a preocupação por ele. Ela ficava muito infeliz quando ele saía."

Para mim, dava nojo receber um sermão de um sujeito que nem era cavaleiro ou alguém confiável. Contudo, outra coisa me chamara a atenção.

"Ela... ficava? Ela não era?"  
"Não, não que eu me lembre. Meu pai sempre foi bondoso demais para fazê-la infeliz enquanto estivesse em casa. Ele vinha e brincava conosco, mesmo ferido, depois ia atrás de nossa mãe e desaparecia com ela por horas e horas. Eles sempre voltavam rindo. Havia aquela energia positiva em volta dele, muito contagiante. Meu pai era um ótimo cavaleiro, ótimo pai e um marido perfeito, tirando as suas ausências. Ele sempre prometia algo: quando eu voltar, consertarei o telhado; quando eu voltar, levarei vocês a um restaurante. Ele sempre voltava e fazia o prometido. Minha mãe tinha muito medo de ele não voltar e, para não perder as esperanças, preparava-se para os planos do pai. Nessas horas, ela era infeliz, mas tudo mudava quando ele voltava. Eles se amavam muito mesmo. Eu tive sorte de tê-los."

Axton desceu algumas pedras, escorregando, e caiu sentado sobre uma pedra. No movimento, acabou cortando um pouco a mão, mas não se importou.

"Ela perdeu a vontade de viver quando ele morreu. Ele tinha prometido que iríamos pescar no rio, porque era época de cheia. Minha mãe tinha preparado até o almoço de nosso passeio, numa cesta, e deixara as varas todas preparadas, bem perto da porta de casa. Mas o meu pai nunca mais voltou. Desde então, ela se tornou infeliz. Ela não tinha coragem de tirar as varas e a cesta de cima da mesa. A comida estragou, o cheiro tornou-se insuportável, mas ela os manteve ali. Um dia, quando ela saiu para fazer compras, eu limpei tudo. Ela precisava superar a morte dele. Mas... Eu a matei fazendo aquilo."

Axton esperou que eu descesse. A história dele me fizera esquecer se descer a encosta. Saltei até um arbusto, segurei em suas raízes e cheguei à base da montanha. Ele me seguiu até lá e terminou o relato:

"Depois que ela voltou e viu o que fiz, trancou-se no quarto. Achei que ela conseguiria superar. À noite, eu a chamei para jantarmos e fui até o quarto dela... para descobrir que ela tinha se enforcado. Ela nunca conseguiu superar a morte dele. Por isso eu entendo porque você é infeliz e por que faz a bela Shunrei ser mais infeliz ainda. Para que a queda não seja de uma altura insuportável. Eu entendo. O meu pai entendia. Mas ele também sabia que não fazer promessas falsas só a deixaria infeliz em tempo integral. Os anos passariam, e ela jamais seria feliz. Cada um lida com a situação do seu próprio jeito. É por isso que, se eu me apaixonar por alguma jovem, não cometerei o erro de ser um cavaleiro de Athena."

Axton continuou a procurar não sabia o que pelo chão de pedras. E eu fiquei imóvel com suas palavras. Axton estava me dizendo que a única forma de Shunrei não ser infeliz era não ter me conhecido ou eu não ser um cavaleiro de Athena? Como resolver tudo agora que eu não podia mais deixar de ser um cavaleiro nem podia mais ser esquecido por Shunrei?

"Ah!", disse Axton, logo em seguida. "Isto é..."

Olhei para ele e me surpreendi. O broche! Ele estava segurando o broche de Shunrei! Mas... Parecia um pouco diferente. Axton pôs a mão do bolso e tirou o broche recebido de Shunrei.

"São dois... O que isso quer dizer?"

Mas ele não respondeu. Agora muito sério e em silêncio, nosso visitante olhou em volta, invocou o cosmo e pôs a mão no chão, irradiando-o suavemente. Com aquela técnica, um cavaleiro era capaz de sentir todos os seres vivos em volta, todos os pequenos cosmos. Depois de alguns segundos, ele parou, levantou-se, correu até a boca de um toca de raposas e começou a cavar o chão com as mãos.

"Axton? O que está fazendo?"

Novamente, não obtive respostas. Axton de repente ficou nervoso e cavou com mais velocidade, num desespero inédito. Aproximei-me do buraco e levei um susto: era um esqueleto!

"Mas... o que é isto? Na base da montanha, sem túmulo..."

"Não podo ser!", comentou ele, mais para si mesmo, "não pode ser!"

Eu não podia ficar parado sem fazer nada, Ajoelhei-me do outro lado do buraco e comecei a cavar também, mas não tão rápido e desesperado quando Axton. Quem seria aquele cadáver?

Descobrimos o crânio e parte do peito. Havia, em torno do pescoço, uma corrente de ouro. Ele parou de cavar com as mãos trêmulas e cobertas de lama. Tirou a corrente do pescoço, limpou-o cuidadosamente e abriu o pingente, que guardava um pequeno retrato. Sua respiração falhou, ele começou a chorar.

"Alyssa... Alyssa... Minha irmãzinha... Me perdoe, me perdoe... Alyssa..."

Afinal era isso o que Axton estava procurando, e que não sabia se encontraria. Devia ser uma terrível surpresa, da mesma forma como fora para mim. Desde quando ela estava morta? Se ela tinha passado por Rozan, como nós não vimos? Axton inclinou-se sobre o buraco, continuou a cavar entre as lágrimas e soluços até descobrir todo o corpo. O esqueleto estava todo comprimido, numa posição fetal. Provavelmente ela morrera por causa da queda e do frio das montanhas.

Quando enfim a descobriu inteira, Axton deitou-se no chão ao lado dela, apoiou a testa no crânio consumido pelos vermes e continuou a chorar, um pouco menos agitado. E eu não sabia o que fazer. Por isso esperei, com o coração pesado. Aquela era a última pessoa que restara da família de Axton. Agora ele estava, verdadeiramente, sozinho.

Eu esperei ali, vendo de perto a dor de nosso visitante, por mais de uma hora. Em seguida, como se se esquecesse de minha presença, Axton ficou olhando para o crânio oco, acariciando os ossos, ternamente.

"Alyssa...", murmurou mais uma vez antes de enxugar o rosto na roupa suja e olhar para mim.

"Desculpe por isso, Shiryu. Eu jamais imaginei encontrá-la assim. Por favor, deixe-me. Eu preciso ficar um tempo sozinho. Não precisa se preocupar com a segurança de Shunrei. Você sabe que não farei nada contra ela."

Mesmo com a dor da perda da irmã, Axton parecia muito calmo e sensato nas palavras. Sem escolha, eu subi a montanha e deixei-o, envergonhado da desconfiança por ele. Tudo o que Axton queria era encontrar a irmã morta e não prejudicar Shunrei ou eu. Voltei para casa e encontrei Shunrei lavando as minhas roupas no rio. Ela quase se levantou quando me viu.

"Shiryu! Por que está todo sujo? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Sim... Mas prefiro não falar sobre isso agora."

"Então vá se trocar. Já que estou lavando roupa, já lavo essa que você está usando."

Eu não podia mentir, nem contar a verdade. Felizmente, Shunrei nunca insistia demais nos questionamentos. Troquei a camisa e passei o resto da tarde sentado na base da cachoeira, meditando. Era difícil encontrar concentração com a visão daquele esqueleto e a dor de Axton.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Axton só apareceu novamente à noite, coberto de lama por ter se deitado naquele buraco com o esqueleto da irmã. Os olhos cansados indicavam o quanto chorara, mas ele sorria amigavelmente e nem parecia estar sofrendo.

"Desculpem a demora. Eu me entusiasmei com as montanhas e resolvi passar o dia treinando lá."

"Céus, está tão sujo", comentou Shunrei, assustada. Apesar de eu tê-lo visto deitado na lama, vê-lo naquele estado era de fato chocante. Por isso, decidi que seria um bom anfitrião pelo menos uma vez.

"Eu vou preparar um banho para você. Se voltar assim à vila, vão pensar que é um ladrão."

Axton me seguiu, apesar de não precisar fazê-lo. Enquanto eu enchia a caldeira de água para esquentar, ele se aproximou e falou, em voz baixa.

"Eu preciso de ajuda, Shiryu."

"Ajuda?"

"Sim. Eu preciso de ajuda para ajudar vocês. O fato de eu ter encontrado minha irmã aqui não é coincidência."  
"Do que está falando?"

"Minha irmã foi seqüestrada em nossa casa, na África do Sul. Foi a última vez que a vi. Eu pergunto a você, então: o que o corpo dela faz na China, aqui em Rozan?"

"Eu esperava que você soubesse isso."

"A única coisa que eu sei é que o seqüestrador de minha irmã queria que eu matasse Shun de Andrômeda."

"O quê? O Shun?"

"Mas eu desisti de cumprir com o desejo dele depois de conhecer o Shun e a June. Com a ajuda deles, consegui pegar o seqüestrador e matá-lo. Antes disso, ele me disse que minha irmã estava morta há tempos, que ela caiu de uma queda d'água. Então decidi viajar pelo mundo para decidir o que fazer de minha vida agora, sozinho. E antes que percebesse, estava procurando por quedas d'água, à procura dela... E encontrei aqui, em Rozan, morada de outro cavaleiro de Athena."

"Está dizendo que o seqüestrador..."

"Esse seqüestrador quer os cavaleiros de Athena mortos, isso com certeza. Não sei por quê. Mas... Eles usaram-me... Mataram a minha irmã... Agora que sei disso... Não posso ficar parado. Eu preciso de ajuda. Preciso da ajuda dos cavaleiros de Athena para encontrar o outro seqüestrador... E cortá-lo em micropedaços com minhas espadas."

"Então há mais um seqüestrador... E agora irá trilhar o caminho da vingança?"

"É mais forte do que eu... Eu só quero pôr um ponto final nesta história, Shiryu. Mas preciso da ajuda dos cavaleiros de Athena para isso. Seria terrível se algo parecido acontecesse com Shunrei, você não acha?"

"Está me ameaçando?"

"Não. Estou tentando alertá-lo para os perigos. Ser um cavaleiro de Athena é estar sempre em perigo. Aconteceu com a minha família. E eu não quero que isso ocorra com mais ninguém. Ninguém mesmo."

O que faria? Devia acreditar em sua história? No que Shun teria pensado a respeito dele? Provavelmente não demonstrara tanta desconfiança. Eu tinha motivos para desconfiar, mas não podia ignorar o que ele acabara de me contar.

"Vou conversar com Athena sobre o seu problema. Provavelmente eles vão analisar o corpo de sua irmã em busca de pistas do nosso seqüestrador. Quanto a você... sugiro que vá pessoalmente ao Santuário falar com ela."

"Obrigado. É toda a ajuda de que necessito, Shiryu. Partirei amanhã, bem cedo. Virei buscar as espadas e depois o deixarei em paz, prometo."

"Não se preocupe comigo."

"Há mais uma coisa que devo dizer a você. Quando o seqüestrador me mandou matar o Shun, ele me enviou a localização exata da casa dele na ilha de Andrômeda. Significa que... o fato de ele ter estado aqui... pode significar um sinal de alerta. Você devia ser mais cuidadoso com a segurança de Shunrei. Em vez de ficar perto de um possível inimigo, deveria permanecer ao lado dela, o tempo todo. Este é um conselho de amigo. Além disso, vocês podem se tornar mais próximos assim. Para nós, guerreiros, a vida é curta demais."

Com aquelas palavras reverberando em minha mente, esperei a água ferver, tremendo por dentro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shunrei esticou para ele uma pequena trouxa, com outro lanche preparado para Axton. De fato, ela se simpatizara bastante com ele. Eu não mais precisava servir de intermédio, pois sabia que ele não faria nada como atacá-la. Sorrindo, ele respondeu:

"Obrigado, eu não mereço tanto."

"Aonde você pretende ir agora, Axton?"

"Ainda não decidi", mentiu ele. Eu sabia que ele iria para o Santuário, mas ele simplesmente não mencionou nada, com medo de lembrar Shunrei de minha profissão. "Talvez para um lugar charmoso? Itália? Parece-me uma boa opção."

"Você com certeza leva uma vida muito emocionante", comentou ela, rindo. Apareça qualquer dia para nos contar de suas andanças!"

"Eu irei. Até logo!"

Depois de vê-lo partir, Shunrei pegou uma cesta de palha e anunciou, de bom humor.

"Eu vou pegar alguns cogumelos para o almoço. Acho que você vai querer treinar agora, não é?"

Nos dois últimos dias eu mal tinha treinado. Precisava sim treinar, mas... O medo estava instalado em mim. Escondi minha preocupação e sorri de volta para Shunrei.

"Acho que quero mais passar um tempo com você do que treinar agora. Vamos lá colher. O que vai preparar com os cogumelos?"

Shunrei sorriu, de uma forma que eu não via há algum tempo. Ela sempre trazia a paz para mim, mas raramente eu fazia o mesmo. Isso precisava mudar. Começamos a andar em direção à mata.

"Eu estava pensando em cozinhar no molho de soja com algumas verduras. Eu sei que você gosta disso, mas nunca acho muitos cogumelos. Então pensei em procurar daquele lado do rio, onde é mais úmido..."

Foi um dia raro, diferente dos outros. Fizemos praticamente as mesmas coisas que fazíamos todos os dias. Mas o simples fato de eu ter passado mais tempo com ela, um pouco por causa do choque da visão do cadáver, fez com que Shunrei parecesse feliz.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cena extra ^-^

Shunrei: Axton? Você voltou tão depressa... O que houve?

Axton: Ontem... eu esqueci de pegar as minhas espadas. Será que posso tê-las de volta?

Shiryu: Quer suas espadas de volta?

Axton: Sim, por favor. Elas são muito importantes para mim.

Shiryu: ...

Axton: O que foi? Onde você escondeu as espadas?

Shiryu: Ah, sim... Eu as escondi... na vila. Você sabe a loja de artigos usados na rua principal?

Axton: Você... vendeu as minhas espadas?!

Shiryu: Achei que não as quisesse mais.

Axton: Seu grande idiota! *sai correndo*

Shunrei: Shiryu? Por que mentiu para ele?

Shiryu: Eu não tenho coragem de dizer para ele que guardei as espadas embaixo da cachoeira, e que elas enferrujaram...

Shunrei: Achei que o mestre tivesse te ensinado que não se deve fazer isso.

Shiryu: Discípulos erram e esquecem coisas Shunrei... Infelizmente!


	3. O único que dançou comigo

**O único que dançou comigo**

Como todos os dias, passei na barraca para comprar uvas. O vendedor me olhou com uma cara muito estranha, como se eu fosse uma assombração.

"Desculpe, não posso vender para você."

"Ora, por que não? Eu prometo que vou pagar tudo no fim do mês."

"E por que eu devia te ajudar, Phemia? Você nem me dá bom dia quando passo em frente à sua casa, nem me permitiu ficar alguns momentinhos em sua casa para me proteger da chuva. Nem sabe o meu nome! Por que eu deveria te ajudar?"

"Mas que atrevido. Eu pago as minhas contas direitinho no final do mês, mesmo quando não tenho dinheiro."

"Não é questão de honestidade, é simpatia mesmo. Para você, eu não vendo."

Ora, que grande idiota! Eu era muito simpática sim, e podia provar. Não era o Damião que sempre me dizia isso, que eu era a simpatia em pessoa?

"Isso não é verdade."

"Ah, não? Pois eu duvido que você faça uma pequena boa ação, duvido muito."

"Pois vamos fazer assim: eu faço uma boa ação, qualquer uma que quiser, e você me fornece seis meses de uva grátis."

Aquilo era para calar a boca do comerciante idiota.

"Seis meses? Ah, tá bom, você não vai conseguir mesmo... Vejamos... Ah, sim. Está vendo aquele beco sujo?"

"Aquele com o mendigo?"

"É. Vá até lá e ajude aquele mendigo. E não é dar esmola, não. Quero que você o ajude de verdade e depois volte aqui. Quero ouvir da boca dele que você é uma pessoa simpática. Se ele me disser isso, te darei seis meses de uvas grátis, seis cachos por semana."

Mas que espécie de desafio era aquele? Olhei para o mendigo e torci o nariz. Podia sentir o mau cheiro de longe. Mas como Damião acabaria sem suas preciosas uvas se não o fizesse, resolvi aceitar. Ele certamente me entenderia.

"Está bem, eu aceito, mas me venda as uvas desta semana."

O vendedor idiota riu da minha cara e deu as uvas. Em seguida, disse:

"Agora vá lá cuidar do seu mendigo. Quero ver."

Meio com nojo, aproximei-me dele. Era um homem com cabelos compridos e desgrenhados, roupas grossas e sujas, dormindo no chão com o cobertor em volta.

"Com licença... Você não gostaria de vir comigo até a minha casa? Tenho comida, água e uma cama quente para hóspedes."

Ele se mexeu um pouco, ergueu o olhar com o maior desdém. Ah, se não fosse pelas uvas, jamais faria aquilo!

"Não. Eu estou bem aqui. Obrigado."

"Mas não vou cobrar nada por isso. Vamos, vai ser bom. Se fizer isso por mim, nós dois sairemos ganhando!"

"Mas que mulher chata, eu não quero... Não está vendo que estou tentando dormir?"

Que grande insolente! Para completar a minha vergonha, ainda ouvi o cara da barraca rir e comentar com os outros:

"Vocês viram? Até o mendigo acha essa mulher uma chata! Ela devia é acordar para a realidade, como é ridícula! Pés no chão, mulher, pés no chão!"

Eu não me importava que me chamassem de chata ou de ridícula. Ficava brava e irritada, apenas isso. Contudo, nada doía mais do que antigas feridas. Senti vontade de chorar. Olhei para o lado, decidi voltar para casa. Dei o primeiro passo e fui impedida por um puxão.

O mendigo agarrara o meu braço, muito forte. Pelo amor de Deus, o que ele queria justo agora? Tudo o que eu queria era voltar para casa e chorar. Mas ele não me soltava!

"Me largue!"

Meu pedido terminou com um soluço. O mendigo me disse, então:

"Desculpe. Eu vou com você."

O que foi? Agora dera de aceitar? No que aquele mendigo idiota e irritante estava pensando? Ele se levantou e me olhou como se eu fosse comida. Ele era muito mais alto e forte do que eu. Era nisso que dava mexer com estranhos! Estava chorando, feita de ridícula na frente dos outros e com um mendigo me agarrando!

"Não chore. Eu não a acho chata nem ridícula. Só fiquei irritado porque não durmo ou como há dias. Mas não gosto de fazer ninguém infeliz. Desculpe."

Ele estava... sendo gentil comigo?

"Não se preocupe. Não ligo que me chamem assim."

"Sua proposta ainda está de pé? Posso mesmo ir para a sua casa?"

"Esqueça. Já desisti da aposta."

"Ah... Então está bem. Por favor, me desculpe por ter sido rude."

Os homens ao fundo continuaram a rir. Mas aquele mendigo voltou a sentar no chão imundo, olhando fixamente para mim, cheio de preocupação. E mais do que preocupação, eram olhos de pena, de uma profunda pena. Será que meu estado era tão lastimável a ponto de um morador de rua sentir pena de mim? Decidi que, se era para ter pena, que fosse de alguém mais digno.

"Está bem, pare de me olhar assim. Eu não agüento ver um mendigo sentir pena de mim. Venha, eu vou te dar abrigo."

"Não precisa fazer isso por mim", respondeu ele.

O quê? Depois de me fazer sentir tão miserável, recusaria a minha oferta?

"Não estou fazendo isso por você. Venha logo!"

Dei a mão para ele se levantar. Minha nossa, que mão dura e áspera! O fedor dele inundou o meu nariz. Estava quase arrependida.

* * *

Quando chegamos em casa, a primeira coisa que fiz foi encher a banheira! Empurrei-o para o banheiro, dando-lhe dois sabonetes de uma só vez. Em seguida, joguei as coisas dele no chão do quintal de casa. Precisava lavar tudo aquilo urgente! Joguei todas as roupas no tanque, derramei o pote de sabão inteiro e enchi tudo com água quente. Lavar aquilo seria absurdamente difícil. Resolvi que deixaria as roupas de molho antes. O mendigo teria de se virar com algumas roupas do Damião. Afinal, ele não era de se importar para as próprias roupas.

E quanto às outras coisas? O mendigo carregava alguns outros objetos, embrulhados em rolos de cobertores rasgados. Tirei as coisas, uma por uma. Havia dois broches rosas, um pingente com retrato dentro e... espadas? Aquele louco carregava duas armas e estava dentro de minha casa? Só esperava que não viesse me matar...

Depois de duas horas, ele saiu do banheiro, enrugado de tanto permanecer na água. Não me importava que demorasse, contanto que ficasse bem limpo. Eu tinha deixado algumas roupas limpas de Damião no banheiro para que ele não aparecesse nu na minha frente. Felizmente, o mendigo as vestira.

"Ah... Senhora, eu saí do banho. Desculpe a demora, não tomava um banho há semanas..."

Eu estava preparando sua refeição, quando a faca por pouco não atingiu o meu pé ao cair.

"Damião?"

"O quê?"

Era Damião! Aproximei-me dele, assustada. Era o próprio Damião, vestindo aquelas roupas, só que um pouco mais moreno, apesar de o mendigo ter pele clara. Minha nossa, era o próprio Damião! As feições no rosto, os olhos confiantes, o cabelo liso e longo, mais longo que o comum e soltos para variar. Era o próprio Damião!

Calma, eu não podia perder a calma. Pisquei os olhos com força, e olhei bem para o mendigo. Era um mendigo, era um mendigo. Não era Damião. Faltava só uma semana para Damião voltar, e eu já estava assim...

"Damião... É o meu marido. Minha nossa, você é o próprio Damião!"

O mendigo riu de forma jovial. Ele era bonito, eu precisava admitir.

"Bem, parece que é verdade a história de todo ser humano possuir um sósia no mundo! Mas meu nome não é Damião não, senhora. Eu sou Axton, um viajante."

"Então nem mendigo é?"

"Não, não... Eu não saio por aí mendigando. Mas é que eu me dou mal com cidades. Não tenho muito dinheiro, sabe...? Eu arranjo comida no mato, nos rios... Mas na cidade, só há concreto e rios de esgoto. Passo por maus bocados."

"Mas nem tem o suficiente para comer?"

"O custo de vida em pequenos povoados é baixo. Eu faço um trabalho ou dois e consigo o suficiente por algumas semanas. Mas na cidade, eu não sobrevivo."  
"Então por que veio para cá? Mas que idiota!"

Axton riu com a minha ofensa. Até nisso ele era parecido com Damião?

"É que... Tenho uns assuntos importantes para resolver. Precisava passar pelas cidades... Elas são como um grande deserto para mim, mas um bom homem sempre encara o perigo, certo? Tive sorte por ser resgatado por você!"

Quase morri ao sentir o perfume de Damião na camisa de Axton e puxei-o imediatamente para a cozinha. Fiz com que ele se sentasse na cadeira bem na ponta da mesa, o mais distante de mim para que eu não sentisse mais aquele perfume. Continuei a cozinhar, enquanto o meu hóspede semimendigo olhava em volta, sentado na cadeira.

"Olha só... Tudo em pares. Duas xícaras, dois pratos, dois potes... Espero que sobre para mim depois que seu marido chegar do trabalho."

"Ah, não se preocupe. Damião trabalha fora, por isso quase não o vejo. Ele só tem permissão para passar um mês comigo, no ano inteiro."

"Um mês? Minha nossa, que vida mais solitária! E vocês nem têm filhos?"

"Não... Fica difícil ter filhos assim, não concorda? Por causa do trabalho, Damião não pode me ajudar. Ele me envia dinheiro todo mês, com uma carta de amor, mas não pode voltar sempre. Se bem que... Ele volta na semana que vem", acrescentei. Faltava muito pouco!

"Que bom! Você deve estar mesmo contente com a volta dele. Mas... Mesmo que ele esteja fora há tanto tempo, eu sinto esse ambiente gostoso de casal apaixonado. Tudo aos pares! Eu lembro que meus pais tinham xícaras diferentes das nossas, que minha mãe guardava bem juntinho. Ela tinha um carinho todo especial por ele."

Damião era tudo para mim. Eu esperaria por ele, sempre, sempre fiel, sempre acreditando nele, sempre o amando.

"Eu também tenho! Eu quero que ele veja a sua cara! Ele vai ficar tão surpreso! Vai achar que está olhando para um espelho!"

"Sou mesmo tão parecido com ele?"

"Ah, sim. Eu tenho fotos aqui. Espere."

Ele precisava ver como era parecido com Damião. Peguei um álbum só nosso e coloquei-o na frente de Axton, antes de correr pra panela de novo. Meu convidado passou a folhear o álbum com grande interesse e um largo sorriso no rosto. Ele era simpático, afinal! Quanto mais o via, mais parecido ficava com o Damião.

"Ah! Este é o Damião? Mas é a minha cara mesmo!"

"Eu não disse?"

"Se você não me dissesse que era outra pessoa, eu juraria que era eu!"

Pela feliz coincidência, ri. Quem diria, encontrar alguém tão parecido com o meu querido marido! De repente, não me senti mais arrependida de tê-lo convidado a ficar em casa. Axton era muito gentil! Peguei o prato que Damião costumava usar e coloquei-o na frente do meu convidado. Enchi-o do cozido fumegante, com bastante carne e legumes para recuperar os dias perdidos sem comer.

"Agora se sirva à vontade. Você pode dormir no nosso quarto de hóspedes. Vou deixar tudo arrumado para você."

* * *

Ter um sósia do Damião em minha casa era tão bom que eu não queria mais que ele fosse embora. Pedi a Axton para permanecer mais alguns dias, com a desculpa de que ele precisava trabalhar na cidade por algum tempo para ganhar dinheiro e não virar mais um semimendigo. Arranjei um trabalho para ele numa construção, um trabalho de que ele gostara bastante, e permiti que morasse comigo enquanto quisesse ficar na cidade. Seria ótimo se ele conhecesse o Damião.

No segundo dia, Axton voltou sorrindo como sempre, mas estava todo sujo, dos pés à cabeça. Levei um susto quando o vi daquele jeito.

"O que aconteceu? Virou mendigo de novo?"

"Ah não, nada do tipo. Eu fui demitido."

"Demitido? E você me aparece com esse sorriso?"

Aquilo era péssimo! Ele precisava arranjar outro emprego e não sair de casa! Ele precisava conhecer o Damião!

"É que eu não fico triste por pouca coisa, sabe? Estou muito satisfeito comigo mesmo. Um cretino te chamou de chata e eu dei um soco nele. Só que esse cretino era o mestre de obras... Fui demitido na hora!", relatou, rindo alto em seguida. "Adorei ver o nariz dele sangrando!"

Fiquei abismada. Há dois anos, algo semelhante tinha acontecido. Numa loja, Damião ouviu o dono falar mal de mim, e socou tanto o próprio chefe que ficou preso por um mês na cadeia. Axton fizera exatamente o mesmo por mim!

"Fez isso por minha causa...?"

"É porque você não é nem um pouco chata. Eu fiquei meio irritado com ele, sabe? Mas agora já passou. Será que não teria outro emprego para mim? Ele não quis me pagar nem pelo serviço de ontem..."

Ah, que alívio. Axton queria continuar comigo. Sorri.

"E essa roupa toda suja que terei de lavar?"

"É que eles acharam que eu queria lutar contra ele, por isso pularam em cima de mim depois que dei o soco. Acabei todo sujo..."

"Está bem... Vá tomar um banho e se trocar e... obrigada, Axton. É o mendigo mais nobre que conheci!"  
Ele riu e colocou a mão no bolso.

"Antes, não posso me esquecer disto aqui. Uma carta para você. Parece que veio do Damião."

"Ah, é a carta com o dinheiro e... a mensagem do meu lindo Damião! Abra, Axton, abra!"

"Posso mesmo?"

"Claro!"

Axton obedeceu e abriu a carta. O perfume de Damião espalhou-se em volta. Que cheiro gostoso! Em seguida ele me entregou o dinheiro e começou a ler a carta. Depois de entoar toda a mensagem de Damião, devolveu, sorrindo ternamente:

"É lindo, Phemia."

"Lindo, não é? Damião sempre mantém o meu fogo aceso."

Quando eu relia a carta na minha alegria, Axton me interrompeu:

"Phemia, você acha que é certo eu ficar aqui? Digo, o seu marido escreve mensagens tão bonitas e apaixonadas... E eu aqui, um homem jovem muito saudável dormindo em sua casa. Não acha que isso é errado?"

"Ah, não se preocupe. Damião confia em mim. E não estamos dormindo na mesma cama!"

Sim. Damião voltaria em poucos dias. Só mais alguns dias.

* * *

"Bem, eu vim aqui dizer que a Phemia é uma pessoa muito bacana e que me ajudou pacas, desde que cheguei aqui nesta cidade. Eu estava completamente imundo, exausto e faminto. E veja como estou! Acho que até engordei demais. Como foi prometido na aposta, você dará as uvas para ela?"

"Quanto ela te pagou para vir até aqui dizer isso para mim?"

"Ora, nada. Ela me pagou é com muito carinho. Phemia cuidou de mim como um filho. Eu sou muito grato a ela."

"E agora nós estamos procurando por um emprego para ele", acrescentei, cheia de orgulho. Queria que Axton vivesse naquela cidade para sempre!

"Hum... Está bem... Primeiro, quero conversar com este rapaz a sós, senhora. Depois decidirei sobre as uvas."

Não queria me afastar de Axton, mas supus que era o necessário para conseguir as uvas. Damião amava uvas, era a fruta favorita dele. Eu precisava me certificar que houvesse muitas uvas para ele comer quando voltasse.

Depois de meia hora, vi Axton aparecer com uma bandeja cheia dos gordos cachos. Sim, tudo estava pronto para a chegada de Damião. Meu querido Damião, em breve...

"A que horas o Damião chega?", perguntou Axton, quando chegamos em casa.

"Ele chega à noite, porque as passagens de noite são mais baratas."

"Entendo..."

"Hoje vamos brindar a chegada dele!"

E eu tinha tudo, tudo preparado. As taças de vinho, duas taças, para Damião e para mim. Duas taças, só para nós. Eu prepararia o prato favorito dele, cantarolaria nossa música, dançaria com ele... Dormiria com ele!

À noite, tudo era mais mágico. E tudo ficaria mais mágico. Ofereci um vinho para Axton, ele aceitou só um copo. Menino fraco, esse. Achava que ele fosse mais parecido com Damião, mas ele só bebia um copinho. Eu gostava de vinho. O vinho era mágico.

"Ei, Axton, você conhece a minha música e a de Damião?"

"Já ouvi você cantar. É uma bela melodia."

"Mas não conhece a história, não é?"

"Não."

"Então eu vou te contar enquanto esperamos. Eu vendo quadros, você sabe, tipo mosaicos. Por isso, só consigo dinheiro de vez em quando, muito raro. Vivo mais do dinheiro do Damião. Mas não é isso que é importante. O importante é que o Damião, antes de conseguir o emprego de agora, trabalhava como carregador de uma empresa que vendia materiais. Ela só entregava numa cidade aqui do lado, mas esticava mais umas horas de trabalho para vir me trazer meu material. Ele parava e ficava olhando. E aí perguntava sobre o quadro. E observava mais."

"Ele observava o quadro... ou você?"

Ri. Axton era esperto.

"É claro que era eu. Um dia ele me viu fazer um mosaico de um coração, que fiz com o material que ele me entregou. Ele sempre me perguntava quando olhava para o meu trabalho inacabado: essa é a cor do seu sentimento por quem? E eu respondia: de quem vier a música que quero. É porque esse quadro era uma encomenda para um concurso de talentos local, coisa do nosso prefeito. E adivinha quem ganhou esse concurso?"

"Damião, com a música de vocês."

"Exatamente. Ele e a nossa música. Ele era músico! E que talento! Ele era só talento. Damião era tudo o que eu desejava na época... E não sabia até ouvir a música... Depois disso você sabe... Como era a música de novo?"

Cantarolei. Que música doce... doce como o vinho. Ri de novo, bebi mais um pouco, parecia que o vinho estava meio salgado. E ele me deu a mão.

"Aceita a honra?"

Coisa do Damião. Ele me guiou de forma leve pela sala, e parecia que eu dançava sobre as nuvens. O passo das nuvens de Damião. Acompanhei seus passos com alegria e classe, tal como fizemos no nosso casamento. Pena que eu já não era tão nova quanto antes, porque tropecei, quase lá no final.

"Phemia? Você está bem?"

Se eu estava bem? Se eu estava bem?

"Por que não estaria, Damião?"

Ele sorriu. Como ele ficava bonito quando sorria! Tive vontade de beijar. Beijei. De início, ele foi tímido, talvez por ter estado ausente por tanto tempo; mas depois ele me envolveu e me beijou de verdade. Ah, meu Damião estava de volta! Puxei-o para a cama, queria saciar a minha sede. Queria tanto, mas tanto!

Deitamos na cama. Damião estava de volta. E eu finamente reencontrara a felicidade.

* * *

Quando eu acordei, Damião ainda estava do meu lado, dormindo. Seu corpo musculoso me chamava para mais uma vez, mas ele estava cansado da viagem, coitado. Em vez de atacá-lo, cheguei para perto, envolvi-o pela cintura e encaixei minha cabeça um pouco abaixo de seu queixo. Ele sempre fora tão mais alto do eu...

Ele se remexeu e acordou. Com gentileza, afastou o meu cabelo desarrumado da face e chamou o meu nome, em voz baixa. Ah, que voz doce. Ele estava de volta!

"O que foi, Damião?"

Ele riu baixo, me acariciou o braço e em seguida me envolveu forte. Fiquei sufocada com seu abraço e me desvencilhei dele. E me surpreendi quando o vi chorando!

"Damião? O que foi? Por que está chorando?"

Por que ele precisava sofrer? Estávamos juntos! Finalmente estávamos juntos!"

"Sou tão parecido assim com ele?"

"Do que está falando?"

Ele sorriu de novo. Parecia tão triste com aqueles olhos molhados... Ele então se inclinou e me abraçou forte de novo. Era tão firme que eu não conseguia me mover.

"Damião está morto, Phemia. Eu sou só o Axton."

Só o Axton! Eu tinha me esquecido dele. Desde que tinha recebido a carta de Damião... Eu tinha ficado tão empolgada... E o Damião? Não tinha vindo? De novo?

"Eu... Eu o traí. Aos poucos... Com a comida, as roupas, os talheres da cozinha, as uvas, a dança e até a cama. Eu o traí."

Eu não tinha forças para me livrar daquele abraço forte. Mas eu não queria que ele me soltasse. Era como se eu caísse de um precipício, e Axton caísse junto comigo.

"Cada objeto que eu deixei preparado para a volta dele... foi usado por você. E eu nem notei o que estava fazendo..."

Axton não me cortara no meio de tudo, mesmo sabendo que eu sufocava o Damião com sua presença. Ele aceitava tudo o que lhe oferecia.

"Mas espere... Você... sabia?"

"Você faz de conta que Damião está vivo. Sim, eu sei disso."

"Desde quando?"

"Meu pai me contou a história de um exímio soldado do Santuário, que era muito parecido com ele. E eu sou a cara do meu pai. O nome desse soldado era Damião, que já era casado. Meu pai me contou que, quando Damião morreu, a esposa passou a fingir que ele estava vivo, apenas fora de casa. Disse que ela sempre esperava por ele... Isso já há quase dez anos. Eles eram recém-casados quando Damião morreu... Nem tinham um ano... Eu percebi que era você logo quando vi as fotos de Damião."

"E... mesmo assim, fingiu também..."

"Sim. Eu não posso simplesmente dizer para você: 'Damião morreu. Vamos apagar a existência dele nesta casa'. Você é que precisa fazer isso, enquanto supera a morte dele. Eu fiquei com pena quando a reconheci... Por isso fiquei até que você profanasse cada objeto e lugar de Damião comigo. Mesmo que fingindo."

Mas agora eu não poderia mais fingir. Não teria mais coragem de fingir, sabendo que outro homem passara e deixara marcas em minha casa. Meu Deus, eu até dormira com ele! Axton me acariciou o rosto e balbuciou, com se fôssemos amantes há muito tempo.

"Eu tenho algumas coisas importantes para resolver antes. Mas, se quiser, eu volto para você continuar a fingir, até que aceite a morte de Damião."

Axton já tinha profanado todo o lugar. Acabava de aprender, com ele, o que era sentir paixão e ódio ao mesmo tempo.

"Não. Obrigada por ter aberto os meus olhos, Axton. Mas não posso mais aceitar você em minha casa, e você não pode mais perder tempo comigo. Eu quero que você parta daqui."

A expressão dele mudou de uma forma como nunca imaginara.

"Você... não vai cometer suicídio, vai? Por favor, por favor, nem sequer pense nessa possibilidade por tudo que é sagrado! Eu posso até fingir ser o Damião e escrever as cartas para você, mas, por favor, não se mate!"

Eu ri com suas palavras, mas logo notei que ele estava desesperado de verdade.

"Por que tem tanto medo disso?"

Ele virou-se para o lado e olhou para o teto antes de responder.

"Minha mãe. Quando o meu pai morreu, ela fez o mesmo que você, até pior. Havia uma cesta preparada com varas de pesca para quando ele voltasse da missão. Mas ele nunca voltou. A comida estragou com o passar dos dias. Minha mãe fingia que meu pai ainda estava vivo e ainda ia voltar. Um dia eu limpei tudo, dizendo a ela que ele estava morto, e que devíamos superar aquilo do jeito certo. No mesmo dia, ela se enforcou."

"Por isso ficou comigo...?"

"Sim."

Todo o ódio desapareceu. Ele era um menino que queria consertar a janela quebrada. Sorri.

"Eu não vou fazer nada disso, prometo a você. Vou sair desta casa, vou me mudar para outra cidade. Quero continuar com o meu trabalho, com os mosaicos, talvez fazer uma exposição. Quem sabe um dia eu arranje um homem tão bom quanto o Damião ou você?"

Ele me sorriu. Ele tinha um sorriso de garoto. Como não tinha percebido antes? Axton era muito jovem e inseguro, mas só agora reparava nisso.

"Obrigado, Phemia. Obrigado..."

Era como se um enorme peso saísse de meus ombros, e eu estivesse livre para sofrer de verdade. Abracei Axton mais uma vez, só mais uma vez. Meus olhos ardiam, e eu queria me segurar em alguém que gostasse de mim. Felizmente, ele não se importaria se eu chorasse por horas.

* * *

Axton permaneceu comigo por mais alguns dias, apesar de não termos mais dividido a cama. Se estivesse apaixonado, certamente ele seria o homem mais carinhoso, até mais do que o próprio Damião. Mas ele era apenas um amigo. Apenas não: um amigo especial, talvez o mais especial de todos. Mas era isso e não um amante.

Nos dias em que ficara, passava o dia trabalhando fora, num pequeno mercado do bairro. Eu dei-lhe o resto do dinheiro de que necessitava, não porque eu o quisesse longe de mim, mas porque Axton tinha assuntos importantes para resolver, e eu só podia ajudá-lo com dinheiro.

Para compensar o dia de trabalho, costumávamos dar um passeio pelo bairro à noite. Ele me contava sobre o seu pai, um grande cavaleiro de prata e sobre a mãe e a irmã que perdera de forma trágica. Foi assim que descobri que ele fora um assassino no passado e por que ele sempre carregava as duas espadas. Ele era, de fato, um jovem solitário e muito, muito ferido. Pobre Axton, carregava mais traumas do que eu, mas não perdera a vontade de viver.

Em nossa despedida, ele me deu um velho broche cor de rosa. Explicou-me com os olhos emocionados que aquele adorno pertencia à irmã e, antes, à mãe. E agora ele o dava para mim, porque eu lhe lembrava a mãe, depois de seu pai morrer em luta.

Eu jamais me esqueci de Axton. O que a vida fez dele eu não sei. Mas rezo, rezo até hoje pela felicidade dele, todos os dias. Por algum motivo, Axton e eu nos completamos nas circunstâncias: eu precisava de alguém que me trouxesse para a realidade, e ele precisava consertar o erro que causara a morte da mãe. E naquele breve encontro, ele se tornou o segundo homem que mais amei na vida, até mesmo mais do que o meu segundo marido.

* * *

Cena extra ^-^

Axton: Phemia, há quanto tempo!

Phemia: Axton! Que saudades!

Axton: O que anda fazendo da vida?

Phemia: Você não vai acreditar! Eu me casei! Este é o meu marido!

Axton: Que ót... Hum? O cara das uvas?

Vendedor: He he he...

Phemia: Até abrimos uma loja! Compre dez cachos de uvas e leve um mosaico feito de bagaço de uvas para enfeitar a sua sala!

Vendedor: Até pensamos nos nomes de nossos filhos! O primeiro será 'Damião Tinto' e o segundo, 'Axton Vitis'. Belos nomes, não são?

Axton: Ahn... Sim, sim... Olhem, eu estou com pressa, por isso vou indo. Até logo e boa... sorte.

Phemia: Ah, Axton, Axton... Vou criar um vinho e pôr o seu nome nele!


	4. Antes da viagem

**Antes da viagem**

Eu nunca imaginei que viver no Santuário pós-Hades seria tão entediante. Todos os dias, no salão do mestre, ficava ouvindo reclamações dos soldados e cavaleiros, pedidos de pessoas que vinham fazer manutenção do local, etc. O que mais preocupava Saori, agora, era a ausência de cavaleiros de ouro para proteger o coração do Santuário, o caminho das Doze Casas. Novos aprendizes a cavaleiros brotavam, aqui e ali, mas nenhum demonstrava o talento para alcançar o poder de um cavaleiro de ouro, o que tornava tudo muito mais chato.

Sentei de lado no trono do mestre. Estava cansado de ficar sentado como um bom menino a esperar por um adulto. O braço esquerdo do trono virou o meu encosto; o direito, o apoio para os joelhos. Fiquei assim por quase uma hora extremamente estática, ouvindo relatórios e pedidos dos servos do Santuário. Era uma perda de tempo, quando podia estar lá fora, treinando o meu cosmos.

Quando o soldado anunciou mais um visitante, quase morri na espera. Joguei minha cabeça para trás e fiquei olhando para o teto. Eu não agüentava mais fazer papel de mestre do Santuário! Queria sair, treinar, correr, fazer coisas importantes em vez de ficar feito um boneco ou um ornamento do salão.

"Senhor. Meu nome é Axton. Sou filho de Solon, cavaleiro de prata de Volans, caído em combate há alguns anos. Vim pedir ajuda aos cavaleiros de Athena quanto a um problema de grave natureza."

Todos os problemas eram de grave natureza naquele Santuário, até a briga de um ou outro soldado. Que chatice!

"Senhor?"

"Sim, sim... É grave, é grave. Deixe a folha de reclamação na pilha daquela mesinha ali."

"Senhor!", disse ele, mais irritado. "Eu vim de longe apenas para vir conversar com alguém no Santuário!"

De longe, sim... Provavelmente do outro lado do Santuário.

"Eu sei... Deixe o relatório do lado, que eu cuido depois."

"Mas...!"

Aparentemente, ele desistiu. Eu já estava de saco cheio de ser o mestre do Santuário. Shun seria um mestre muito melhor do que eu. Ele sempre foi bom em escutar problemas alheios.

Ouvi uns ruídos próximos e olhei para o lado. De repente, quase pulei e quase morri sozinho. Havia uma lâmina posta bem no meu pescoço! Como permitiam que alguém entrasse armado na minha sala? Além disso, o uso de armas no Santuário era proibido! O que aquele cara estava fazendo? Qual era o nome dele mesmo...? Axton?

"Agora, vai me ouvir?"

"Você morrerá se me atacar."

"Ah, sim. Mas pode ser que você tenha me deixado irritado o bastante para aceitar a pena. Afinal de contas, um mestre que se preze deve ouvir o que os outros têm a dizer, não é verdade? Matá-lo não fará diferença nenhuma, se não está trabalhando."

Senti o cosmos dele e notei algo maior que a própria ameaça.

"Você é um cavaleiro?"

"Não. Não sou do Santuário, nem tenho qualquer relação com ele, sem ser o meu pai, que foi cavaleiro."

Então por que ele carregava aquele cosmos tão poderoso? Eu bem tive a impressão de ter sentido um cavaleiro de prata. Talvez, de ouro. Ele era bem mais forte que a maioria dos cavaleiros de prata. Aquele não era um sujeito normal.

"Está bem, diga."

Felizmente, ele guardou a espada e afastou-se antes de falar. Contudo, não quis mais se ajoelhar, tal como devia.

"Como eu disse, sou Axton, filho de Solon, cavaleiro de prata de Volans. Vim de longe para pedir a ajuda dos cavaleiros e alertá-los para um grave problema. Creio que envolva alguns cavaleiros do Santuário de grande destaque, apesar de seus baixos status. Tenho motivos para acreditar que algum inimigo do Santuário esteja atrás das vidas de dois cavaleiros de bronze: Shun de Andrômeda e Shiryu de Dragão. Pode ser que haja outros."

Era importante, afinal! Pulei da cadeira e quase avancei sobre ele.

"Do que está falando? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Shun ou o Shiryu? Eles estão bem?"

"Bem", respondeu ele, meio hesitante. "Eu não disse que eles morreram, não é?"

"Qual a sua relação com eles?"

O sujeito sorriu. Não era hora de sorrir!

"Por que eu devo falar? Até há um minuto atrás, você não queria me ouvir. Acho que irei embora e o deixarei em paz."

O desgraçado agora não falaria até que eu pedisse desculpas! Mas eu estava preocupado demais para brincar com ele.

"Por favor, me desculpe por não ter dado mais atenção. Diga, o que houve com eles?"

Como resposta, ele fez uma cara estranha e cruzou os braços.

"Afinal, quem é você? Por que Athena deixaria um desleixado no comando do Santuário?"

"Eu sou Seiya, o cavaleiro de bronze de Pégaso. Shiryu e Shun são meus amigos. Mais do que amigos, eles são meus irmãos! Por favor, responda!"

"Não fique tão exasperado. Eu garanto a você que eles estão bem. Tanto Shun, com aquela bela amazona, a June, quanto Shiryu e Shunrei, que me ajudaram muito lá na China. Eles são ótima gente, todos me receberam muito bem em suas casas. Shiryu já deve ter entrado em contato com vocês quanto à retirada de um corpo. Ele me instruiu para vir aqui e pedir ajuda."

"Mas Shiryu fez isso há dois meses! Por que demorou tanto a vir?"

"É que... Eu tive uns contratempos", justificou-se ele, com um largo sorriso. O que quer que fosse o motivo, não era ruim.

"Que contratempos?"

"Não é de interesse neste problema."

Aquele cara era suspeito demais. Senti-me irritado com o jeito calmo e o sorriso confiante dele.

"E você fala de um 'inimigo', mas não sei de quem está falando..."

"É porque eu também não conheço sua identidade. Tudo o que tenho são pistas, apenas isso. Mas seja quem for, ele é meu inimigo, e eu quero encontrá-lo. É uma longa história. Se fosse possível, queria conversar sobre essa causa com a própria deusa Athena."

Esse cara vindo não se sabe de onde queria uma audiência com Saori assim do nada? Era confiável?

"Bem... Precisamos confirmar sua história antes para que tenha uma audiência com ela. Afinal, não podemos permitir que alguém de fora armado tenha acesso a ela, quando mesmo os soldados não têm permissão para chegar perto de onde você está agora mesmo."

"Eu entendo. Posso esperar por isso, mas gostaria muito de conversar com ela a esse respeito."

"Terá de falar para mim antes. Afinal, qual é a sua relação com Shun e Shiryu, afinal? O que aconteceu?"

"É uma longa história", respondeu ele, sorrindo. "Posso me sentar em algum lugar para falar-lhe?"

* * *

Minha cabeça dava voltas com aquela história. O sujeito era um assassino e de repente ficou amigo do Shun porque este o convidou para jantar em sua casa com June? E Shiryu ajudou-o a encontrar o corpo da irmã que tinha sido seqüestrada? Sua história era maluca demais para ser mentira, não? Estava em minhas mãos permitir que um cara assassino com duas espadas falasse com Saori. Normalmente eu diria sim ou não no mesmo minuto, mas agora estava em dúvida! Mandei que ele esperasse e arranjei-lhe um quarto num lugar qualquer do Santuário.

No dia seguinte, de manhã, saí para treinar, como sempre. Era triste estar destinado a ficar o resto da tarde sentado naquele trono estúpido, ouvindo coisas chatas. Fui para o campo de treino e pensei em fazer exercícios padrões. Não havia um cavaleiro de ouro que pudesse me ajudar com os exercícios, por isso eu me sentia relativamente só. Hyoga ainda passara pelo Santuário no mês passado, e pudemos treinar um pouco, mas agora só havia guerreiros mais fracos à minha volta. Eu estava me alongando, quando vi o sujeito das espadas se aproximar.

"Ei, você parece mais animado aqui do que no salão. Realmente é um cara que nasceu para o campo de batalha."

Era a última pessoa que eu esperava encontrar naquele lugar. Mas espere! Não era ele que tinha um cosmos mais forte que a maioria dos cavaleiros de prata? Além disso, se ele tinha conseguido ferir o Shun, significava que tinha boas técnicas de luta.

"Você também é assim? Também vive para o campo de batalha?"

Axton sorriu e levou as mãos à cintura. Tive a sensação de que ele tinha me compreendido perfeitamente.

"Não sou nenhum viciado em batalhas. Se possível, gostaria de não precisar destas duas espadas. Mas como você pode notar, somos parecidos em temperamento. Eu não consigo ficar sem fazer nada. Passar o dia sentado, ouvindo coisas entediantes, é coisa de quem tem uma paciência quase infinita e uma boa vontade completamente irreal. Eu não o culpo por ficar sufocado lá."

"É exatamente o que eu penso. Preciso treinar, preciso me mexer."

"Sei", disse ele, de um jeito desconfiado. "Diga, vamos encurtar esse bate-papo sem sentido e partir para o que interessa? Quer que eu lute com ou sem as espadas?"

Como ele sabia que eu ia chamá-lo para treinar? Por acaso Shun e Shiryu tinham falado sobre mim para ele? Considerei sua pergunta. Com ou sem espadas? Meu poder era superior ao dele, por isso decidi:

"Com ou sem espadas, eu vou ganhar mesmo. Saque-as."

Vi meu oponente cruzar os braços em frente ao corpo e tirar lentamente as lâminas da bainha. Eram longas, brilhantes, retíssimas e um pouco sujas de gordura. De fato, eram armas de um assassino. Aquelas lâminas deviam estar engorduradas pelo sangue de Shun e de outros, ainda inocentes. Como eu podia ir com a cara de um assassino? E matava pessoas inocentes! E, no entanto, estava empolgado com o combate porvir.

"Belas lâminas."

"Obrigado. Mas o crédito é do ferreiro. Minha função é apenas desgraçá-las."

"Pretende me matar com elas?"

"Num treino, nunca matamos o outro. Além disso, um estrangeiro matar um cavaleiro dentro do próprio Santuário é pedir para ser linchado, não é verdade?"

"Como se houvesse chances disso", ri. Axton seria uma boa diversão para a manhã.

Meu oponente posicionou as espadas na frente, uma mais embaixo e a outra em frente ao peito. Era uma postura ofensiva e defensiva ao mesmo tempo, mas com duas armas. Devia quebrá-la com minha velocidade. Queimei o cosmos, avancei e logo recuei. Axton tinha girado a lâmina tão rápido que quase não o vira. Ele era bom, extremamente habilidoso.

"Você me subestima, Seiya de Pégaso, se acha que vou permitir a quebra de minha postura tão fácil. Além disso, acha mesmo que eu confiaria tanto numa única postura? Se alguém descobrisse como furá-la, eu estaria morto, e isso não pode acontecer."

Ele mudou a posição das espadas, agora mais baixas e postas paralelamente à frente. Axton estava me dizendo: 'eu tenho uma coleção de posturas para você quebrar!' Bem, se ele tinha muitas posturas, minha única opção era livrá-lo do que ele tinha como trunfo: a arma. Desarmado, Axton perderia todas aquelas posturas. Sabia o que fazer: lançaria o Pegasus Ryuseiken e aproveitaria para desarmá-lo. Queimei o cosmos e lancei meu ataque. Simples espadas não conseguiam protegê-lo. Ataques e mais ataques, na brecha, eu atingiria sua espada.

A troca de golpes foi muito rápida. Quando nos afastamos novamente, senti meu abdome doer e pus a mão, para verificar que havia um corte ali. Por outro lado, Axton não recebera nenhum ataque. Como ele se protegera?

"Ah, que ataque perigoso", comentou ele, aparentemente aliviado. "Por pouco não me desarma. Você está pensando em tirar-me todas as posturas de luta com esse seu golpe, não é verdade? Muito perspicaz... A minha sorte é ter conseguido acompanhar a sua velocidade. Você é tão poderoso quanto o Shun!"

"Shun também fez isso?"

"Shun luta com menos estratégia e mais habilidade. Você deve saber disso, sendo amigo dele. Ele possui uma capacidade incrível de ler os movimentos do adversário, independente da postura ou posição. Tive dificuldades para acompanhá-lo. Para ser sincero, nossa luta chegou num ponto em que achei que seria esmagado pelo cosmos dele."

Shun era assim mesmo, veloz e habilidoso na luta corpo a corpo para adaptar-se aos movimentos do adversário. Essa era uma capacidade necessária para o manejo das correntes. Aquele cara não mentia: ele conhecia o estilo de luta de Shun.

O fato de ele ter lido tão bem o estilo de luta de Shun me fez tomar uma nova decisão. Elevaria mais o meu cosmos e mostraria a ele o que era ser um verdadeiro cavaleiro de Athena: Axton conheceria um pedacinho do meu sétimo sentido. Meu cosmos cresceu, e eu me preparei para dar o meu Pegasus Ryuseiken mais uma vez. Axton também queimou o cosmos, preparando-se para a defesa.

O choque dos nossos poderes causou uma pequena onda de destruição no Santuário. Para a minha surpresa, Axton não foi atingido. Seu cosmos, embora oscilasse, alcançava o sétimo sentido! Era como nós na batalha das Doze Casas!

"Axton! Você também possui o sétimo sentido!"

Mas ele não respondeu por estar concentrado na defesa. Como seu cosmos era instável, não agüentaria por muito tempo. Eu já pensava em encerrar o combate, quando ouvi aquela voz.

"Pare, Seiya!"

A voz que eu jamais desobedeceria. Imediatamente parei e Axton cambaleou depois do golpe. Ele ia cair para trás, mas foi segurado por Saori, que o sentou no chão com gentileza.

"Ah... Obrigado... Você é...?"

"Eu sou Saori, guerreiro. Sou a atual reencarnação de Athena."

Imediatamente, Axton pulou de seus braços e ajoelhou-se, com os dois joelhos bem colados na pedra, tal como faziam os servos.

"Minha deusa! Eu sinto muito por este momento de fraqueza!"

Saori apenas sorriu para ele. Ela conseguia sorrir para todos, até mesmo para um assassino como ele.

"Eu soube que você é filho de Solon, o cavaleiro de Volans. Isso é verdade?"

"Sim... É verdade, minha deusa. Meu nome é Axton."

Eu jamais imaginei que fosse ver aquilo. Saori aproximou-se dele e abraçou-o junto ao peito, com um carinho maternal. Axton também ficou surpreso; pude ver pelos olhos arregalados.

"Está tudo bem. Pode relaxar agora."

Senti o cosmos de Saori trabalhar sobre ele. E no instante seguinte, Axton chorava. Por que diabos ele resolvera chorar assim, do nada? Mas ele não estava apenas emocionado por encontrar Saori. Era como se desabafasse de todo o peso com aquele choro, escandaloso, abafado pelo vestido dela.

Aproximei, e ela negou com a cabeça para mim. Minha única opção era ficar olhando. E o nosso combate? Seria interrompido assim, de uma forma tão estranha? Axton demonstrava ter potencial para dominar o sétimo sentido, o que só tornava as coisas mais interessantes. Eu realmente queria terminar aquele treino.

"Você é uma pessoa que espelha a próxima, sem se esquecer da bondade... embora aprisione o desespero, o sofrimento que a morte de seu pai desencadeou, não é? Agora você pode libertá-lo, Axton."

Mas que conversa era aquela? Às vezes, Saori dizia coisas que eu não entendia mesmo. Axton chorou mais ainda. Meu combate estava acabado. Pensei em deixá-los a sós, já que ele com certeza não tinha a intenção de machucá-la, mas ela olhou para mim.

"Seiya."

"O que foi, Saori?"

"Você pode confiar em Axton. Ele é um guerreiro nobre, e uma pessoa ainda mais nobre."

O que me restava senão concordar? Eu me afastei, permitindo que ficassem a sós.

* * *

Ouvi dizer que Saori levou Axton para um ritual de purificação perante os deuses, para livrá-lo do peso do assassinato das dezenas de inocentes. Tal ritual demorava várias horas, o que só me permitiu encontrá-los à tarde. Axton conversava rindo com Saori, como se fossem amigos de muitos anos. Dificilmente Saori demonstrava tamanha proximidade dos outros cavaleiros.

"Você realmente sabe como agradar qualquer tipo de pessoa, não, Axton...? Eu me lembro que meu avô me falava sobre isso quando eu era pequena..."

"Meu pai também me falava sobre isso. Acho que é um costume que acabei pegando... Essas coisas que nos são ditas quando crianças, mesmo que nos esqueçamos delas eventualmente, sempre ficam marcadas no nosso inconsciente, e, por incrível que pareça, nós as respeitamos."

"Eu concordo com você! Parece que... Ah, Seiya!"

"Hum?"

Saori odiava ver-me sentado de lado na poltrona, mas ela não podia fazer nada. Minha natureza era viver longe dos trabalhos entediantes.

"Está entediado?"

"Olha, se tédio matasse, eu teria morrido no primeiro dia."

Ela riu, de uma forma muito natural. Eu gostava quando ela se divertia assim.

"Eu vou pedir para que mais alguém assuma. Agora eu tenho uma missão para você."

Uma missão? Ela tinha dito uma missão? Um trabalho verdadeiro de cavaleiro com movimentação e até um pouco de ação? Eu não estava sonhando, estava?

"É pra já! O que quer que eu faça, Saori?"

"Quero que você descubra o seqüestrador que usou a irmã de Axton e que acabe com ele de uma vez por todas por ser uma ameaça aos cavaleiros de Athena."

"Um seqüestrador é uma ameaça aos cavaleiros?"  
"Segundo Axton, sim."

"Não é uma certeza", comentou Axton. "Você pode chamar isso de intuição, Seiya, simplesmente um achômetro. Quero ir a fundo sobre o seqüestro de minha irmã. Sei que parece uma vingança desesperada apenas para achar um culpado, mas não quero que veja assim. A única coisa de que quero ter certeza: se não houvesse outro cúmplice, então tudo estaria resolvido. Mas se há mais um culpado pelo seqüestro de minha irmã, a justiça deve ser feita."

"Como Axton me provou que o seqüestrador estava atrás da vida de Shun, tenho motivos para puni-lo também. Quero que você vá investigar com ele. Podem levar servos e soldados com vocês. Se quiserem, podem convidar algum cavaleiro para fazer parte de sua expedição."

"Mas... para onde? Há pistas?"

"Há algo que me incomoda", disse Saori. "Esse inimigo estava atrás de cavaleiros específicos. Entre a ilha de Andrômeda e Rozan, havia outros cavaleiros de Athena, trabalhando pelas pessoas."

"Mas o seqüestrador ignorou-os e foi direto no Shiryu... Nós, que somos os cinco cavaleiros de bronze que..."

"Que lutaram e venceram as principais batalhas. Não é difícil concluir que vocês são um muro a ser derrubado antes de mim. Pode ser que o inimigo esteja atrás da vida de vocês, e isso significa..."

"Que estará atrás de Ikki e de Hyoga", completei. Eles estavam em perigo? "Mas eles não vão morrer assim tão fácil!"

"É claro que não", respondeu Saori, aparentemente calma. "Mas precisamos entrar em contato com eles o mais cedo possível. Enviei mensageiros para eles, mas quero que alguém investigue todos os locais suspeitos próximos de suas residências. É por isso que eu quero que você parta para a Sibéria."

Sibéria, hein? Isso seria de congelar os ossos. Eu só tinha estado na Sibéria uma única vez. Lembro que voltei enrolado em três cobertores. Hyoga ficava rindo de mim porque dizia que era uma vergonha sentir frio justamente no verão. E agora era inverno!

"Uma viagem para a Sibéria no inverno", comentou Axton, sem sorrir. "Eu, que cresci no sul da África, terei de ir para a Sibéria... Quando comecei esta viagem, não imaginei que acabaria lá. Só espero não morrer congelado..."  
Ele olhou para mim e sorriu:

"Aposto que agüento mais o frio do que você."

Aquele cara estava transformando a viagem numa competição de resistência?

"E que importa quem agüenta mais o frio? O importante é chegarmos vivos lá!"

"O quê? Você está duvidando disso? Pensei que fosse mais forte."

Que insolente! De onde ele tirava tanta cara-de-pau?

"É claro que eu agüento! Estou falando dos soldados e servos!"

Axton riu. Parecia se divertir com a situação!

"Soldados e servos só nos atrasarão. Eu vou sozinho, se for preciso. Se você conseguir acompanhar o meu ritmo, deixarei que venha comigo."

"Eu é que me pergunto se você não nos atrasará! Foi você que demorou dois meses da China até aqui!"

"Touché. Você tem uma língua afiada. Eu não pretendo me deter, embora reconheça que, em determinadas circunstâncias, paro no meio do caminho para fazer outras coisas. Pode ser que, se for uma corrida, eu perderei. Mas eu usarei apenas dois cobertores na viagem!"

"Você está louco?"

"Você que é fraco por usar mais."

Aquele cara realmente estava me irritando. Contudo, estava mais tentado a mostrar para ele como eu podia ser durão no frio. Eu sabia que ele só era valente num lugar quente como Atenas. O que seria dele no meio da neve?

"Eu vou preparar as coisas. Você vai me pedir cobertores emprestados durante a viagem."

"Vá sonhando", riu ele, de novo. Que cara mais irritante!

* * *

Depois de nossa reunião com Saori, levei Axton para reunirmos nossos apetrechos para a viagem. Para a minha surpresa, Axton mostrou-se interessado nos mais insólitos objetos, como complementos vitamínicos e botas extras. Era como se ele se preparasse para uma expedição na Antártida. Quando ele apareceu com uma corda de trinta metros, parei tudo e sentei num banco, próximo ao mercado para conversar com ele.

"Axton, afinal, para que você está comprando todas essas inutilidades? Você não está pensando em ir a pé para a Sibéria, até a casa de Hyoga, está?"

"Ora, é claro que estou. Você não?"

Aquele cara era louco?  
"É claro que não! Nós vamos pegar um avião para lá e chegaremos em algumas horas! Precisamos viajar a pé, mas não são mais que três ou quatro dias!"

"De avião? Eu nunca subi num avião."

"Está dizendo que viajou do sul da África para a ilha de Andrômeda; da ilha para a China; da China para Atenas, sempre a pé?"

"Sim. Meu pai sempre me dizia: se quer um meio de transporte, use as pernas. Elas te levam para qualquer lugar. Além disso, não tenho dinheiro para bancar a viagem de avião. Eu vou a pé para lá."

"Você está louco! Levaremos meses assim!"

"Ora, o seu amigo vai ser alertado daqui a pouco. Além disso, ele tem o sétimo sentido. Minha presença não fará nenhuma diferença. Eu vou a pé e farei tudo do meu jeito."

"Está louco. Eu não vou esperá-lo."

"É mesmo? Diga olá ao seu amigo por mim, então. Eu irei a pé."

Aquele cara era de fato insano. Por que Axton recusava um conforto e uma economia absurda de tempo? Por que arrastar-se na terra quando podia passar por cima de tudo?

"Espere! Athena mandou que eu fosse investigar com você."

"Oh, então você vem comigo?"

"Não posso perder tanto tempo!"

Axton riu, de um jeito jocoso. Não era hora para brincar!

"Eu não posso decidir como você vai viajar, Seiya. Eu já decidi o meu jeito. Você seja mais esperto e escolha: por terra ou por ar. É muito simples. Enquanto você perde tempo em dúvida, eu vou continuar a juntar as minhas coisas."

O que fazer? Axton não seria convencido do contrário, a menos que eu falasse com Saori. Resolvi voltar para o salão do mestre e conversar com ela. Apesar da demora, achei que valeria a pena relatar o fato de que Axton não embarcaria num avião.

"Vá a pé, então", disse Saori.

Eu quase não acreditei no que ouvia. Ela concordava com o Axton?

"Mas Saori! Levaremos meses até chegar lá."

"Não se preocupe, Seiya. Mandarei soldados e manterei os outros cavaleiros em alerta. Eu estou preocupada com o que Axton possa fazer, porque ele tem um cosmos poderoso, mas não é ligado oficialmente ao Santuário. Eu quero que você o observe de perto para termos certeza de suas intenções e também para conhecê-lo melhor."

"Mas... a pé?"

"Vai fazer bem para você", riu ela. "Você queria se mexer, não é? Essa viagem com certeza vai mantê-lo ativo."

Saí de lá com uma gozação e mais nada. Desci as escadas e encontrei Axton nas ruas, já voltando para casa, carregando uma enorme mochila. Quando me viu, parou e sorriu.

"E então? Foi pedir o conselho de sua deusa?"

"Quando você parte?"

"Amanhã de manhã. Não quero perder um dia de viagem sequer."

"Será que dá pra esperar um pouco? Eu vou com você, mas preciso reunir as coisas antes."

Axton tirou a mochila das costas e colocou-a no chão. Aos poucos, foi tirando vários objetos de viagem que comprara durante o dia e dando para mim.

"Eu supus que fosse dizer isso, afinal. Já deixei suas coisas compradas para não perder tempo. Pegue."

"Como... Como tinha tanta certeza de que eu iria com você?"

"Eu imaginei que essa seria a resposta da deusa Athena. Ela quer um dos cavaleiros de olho em mim e nas minhas ações, porque tenho um cosmos que chama a atenção. Além disso, ela provavelmente me vê como um aliado em potencial. Deve ser por isso que ela quer justo o cavaleiro em que mais confia viajando comigo. Ela espera que você me 'influencie', Seiya."

"Acha que ela pensou em tudo isso?"

"Em algum momento, sim, mas não acho que tenha sido algo calculado. Mas isso não importa. É melhor que você volte para casa e descanse bem, porque amanhã será cansativo. Mas vai ser uma viagem divertida. Anime-se, Seiya! Você vai ficar longe do trono do mestre. Não é legal?"

Animar-me? Bem, pelo menos não seria algo entediante.

* * *

No dia seguinte, as batidas soaram quando mal tinha me levantado. Seika neesan foi atender e encontrou Axton na porta, com a mochila nas costas, animado para a viagem.

"Boa dia. Vim buscar meu parceiro de viagem. O Seiya está?"

"Ah... Sim, eu vou chamá-lo."

Seika neesan me chamou, e eu terminei de lavar o rosto, ainda sonolento. Axton estava muito bem disposto, até mais do que eu.

"Bom dia, Seiya. Eu estou pronto para partir."

"Você já tomou o café da manhã?"

"O quê? Não, eu quero partir cedo."

Seika sorriu, e eu senti que ela forçou a simpatia. Não era para menos: eu estava indo embora por causa dele.

"Por que não fica e toma um lanche antes de ir? Assim o meu irmão poderá se preparar com mais calma."

"Irmão? Seiya é o seu irmão?"

"Sim. Eu sou Seika, a irmã mais velha dele."

Axton era uma figura muito mais difícil de entender do que o Ikki ou qualquer outro ente misterioso. Depois de ouvir a resposta de Seika, tirou a mochila das costas e decidiu, de repente:

"Mudei de idéia. Vamos partir amanhã."

Depois de toda a preparação? Ah, não! Protestei:

"Mas Axton, estamos prontos desde ontem!"

"Se quiser, vá sozinho. Eu vou ficar e esperar mais um dia. Acho que não estou muito descansado para a viagem. Ainda não."

"Mas do que está falando?"

"Eu quero mais um dia de preparação. Hoje eu vou à cidade para me divertir. Seika, não é? Não gostaria de passar um tempo comigo?"

Agora aquele maluco estava cantando a minha irmã na minha frente? Cerrei os punhos, e notei que Seika também tinha sido surpreendida com a proposta.

"Bom, eu não sei..."

"Se o seu irmão for junto, você vai, não é? Vamos, vai ser divertido. Eu lembrei que não tenho um relógio, e na Sibéria a transição de dia e noite é uma coisa confusa. É isso aí. Hoje à tarde, vamos comprar um relógio."

Eu tinha um relógio de pulso, que ficava na minha mochila. Tirei-o e mostrei-o para Axton.

"Eu tenho aqui. Não precisamos comprar."

No segundo seguinte, eu via os fragmentos de meu relógio voarem na minha frente, em meio aos vestígios de cosmos de Axton. Só tive tempo de ver a mão dele coberta da aura, depois do ataque-surpresa ao meu relógio.

"Ops. Parece que você também ficou sem relógio."

"Seu idiota!"

"Desculpe. Eu compro um novo para você para compensá-lo. Só não posso comprar um relógio muito caro... E então, senhorita Seika? Como não conheço o gosto dele, você poderia me acompanhar na compra. O que me diz?"

Por que ele estava tão desesperado para me manter mais um dia na Grécia, mesmo à custa de um relógio? Axton tinha me dito que não tinha muito dinheiro, não era verdade? Então por que quebrar o meu relógio e logo em seguida comprar um novo?

"Somente com a condição de que Seiya venha junto", disse ela, um tanto seca. Ela estava desconfiada, mas resolvera aceitar as regras de Axton. Restava eu aceitar.

"Está bem", eu disse. Não sabia aonde aquilo ia dar, mas Axton deixara bem claro com a explosão do meu relógio que as coisas precisavam ser do jeito dele.

* * *

'Ao menos não estou na sala do mestre', pensava, enquanto seguia Axton pelas movimentadas ruas de Atenas. Parávamos em todas as relojoarias, mas acabávamos com as mãos abanando. Por outro lado, Seika começava a abrir-se com o estranho andarilho.

"Ele não usa relógio no pulso, mas gosta de carregá-lo por aí."

"Sei... eu também carrego o meu relógio na mochila", disse Axton, mais calmo. "Sabe, é porque nós, guerreiros, nunca sabemos o que pode acontecer no próximo segundo. Seria uma pena se algum objeto precioso fosse quebrado no combate. Além disso, acessórios como jóias, relógios, óculos, etc, podem machucar-nos quando caímos."

"Seria mais fácil se Seiya não tivesse de lutar."

"Olha só... Minha irmã também dizia isso, a respeito de meu pai. Ela falava 'ele não precisa ser um cavaleiro, só precisa estar em casa'. Ha ha ha... Eu me pergunto se ela diria o mesmo a meu respeito."

Seika parou de andar e fitou-o diretamente.

"Ela diria sim."

Axton também parou, e eu tão tive coragem de dizer nada. Até então, não tinha notado como os olhos dele ficavam tristes quando ele conversava com Seika neesan. Era como se ambos partilhassem dos mesmos sentimentos. Afinal, onde estava o Axton animado com a viagem?

"Obrigado, Seika. Sabe, Seiya é um cara de sorte. Ele conseguiu achar a irmã."

Achei que ele ia acabar chorando com o rumo daquela conversa, mas parou e olhou subitamente para uma vitrine.

"Mas olha só, aqui também tem relógios. E não são tão caros. Vamos dar uma olhada?"

Seika começou a olhar os relógios, enquanto Axton a seguia de perto, tranquilamente e sempre com um sorriso no rosto. Eu estava um pouco mais atrás, de olho naquele estranho sujeito. Foi quando ele olhou para mim.

"Seiya, o que houve? Por que não vai escolher um relógio com a sua irmã? Eu já disse que pago a conta."

"É que eu não entendo. O que você pretende com isso?"

"Você está complicando demais algo que devia ser simples. Vá lá. Seika parece em dúvida. Vá ajudá-la, e depois nós conversamos sobre isso."

"Seiya, venha ver este aqui", disse Seika, entretida. Suspirei. Se precisava jogar seu jogo, ao menos tentaria não deixar Seika neesan triste.

Levamos mais ou menos dez minutos para escolhermos entre os modelos do mostruário. Axton estava comprando um relógio bem em conta quando mostramos a nossa escolha.

"Oh, parece ser um bom relógio mesmo", comentou ele. "Quando custa?"

Ele olhou o preço e levou-o até o balcão. Eu queria escolher algo caro como vingança do meu relógio quebrado, mas escolhi um que não era caro nem barato. Contudo, quando Axton vasculhou a carteira, sorriu amarelo para nós.

"Parece que... Teremos de comprar outro modelo... Estou quebrado."

"Mas você disse que poderia comprar!"

"Sinto muito. Olha, você pode ficar com o relógio que comprei agora. Ele não é ruim, eu juro. Vou comprar um despertador chinês para mim."

Assim, saímos com o relógio que ele tinha escolhido. Contudo, Seika neesan não parecia brava. Na verdade, quando ele nos mostrou o dinheiro que lhe sobrava, ela riu e perguntou como ele conseguia sobreviver com aquilo.

"Às vezes, eu pulo no rio atrás de um peixe. E fico horas nadando até achar o meu jantar! A gente sempre dá um jeito. Dinheiro não é tudo na vida, não acha?"

"Tem razão. Mas você considera muitas coisas mais importantes que o dinheiro, não é?"

"Mais ou menos. Mas todas as coisas relacionadas com as pessoas são mais valiosas que o dinheiro para mim. Por exemplo: eu aprendi a duras penas o quanto é importante dar apoio a uma pessoa que é deixada para trás. Nós temos essa horrível tendência de olhar apenas para frente e esquecer-se das pessoas que ficam atrás, nos esperando. Quantas vezes eu vi minha mãe chorar porque meu pai saía em missões perigosas? Foi ele que sempre me ensinou a fazer os outros felizes assim. Antes de sair, ele sempre fazia um agrado para ela... porque sabia que um dia poderia não mais voltar."

Suas palavras deram um estralo em mim. Por acaso ele tinha desistido de viajar naquele dia apenas para agradar Seika?

"É por isso que você não é um cavaleiro?"

"Não sei. Eu já perdi todas as pessoas queridas para mim, por isso nada me impede de ser um cavaleiro. Estou pensando numa proposta que recebi, de fazer parte do Santuário. Mas por enquanto eu quero viajar bastante, conhecer muitas pessoas e crescer por dentro."

"Espero que tenha boa sorte", disse ela, sorrindo. Era tão raro ver Seika neesan sorrir de forma relaxada. Talvez adiar a viagem tivesse sido uma boa idéia, afinal.

Chegamos em casa. Axton olhou mais uma vez para a carteira vazia e comentou:

"Será que se eu falar com a deusa, ela me dará uma ajuda de custo para a viagem?"

"Será melhor você arranjar um emprego", respondi.

"Eu vou dar uma subida lá para trocar uma palavra com ela."

Agora ele achava que podia conversar com Saori sempre que quisesse? 'Uma subida'? Assim, sem nem me consultar oficialmente antes!

"Como dar 'uma subida'? Os cavaleiros estão protegendo as entradas dos templos! Você nem tem uma permissão para apresentar a eles! Quer ser morto?"

"Não preciso disso. Eu já conversei rapidamente com ela por cosmos. A qualquer momento, um mensageiro dela chegará com a minha permissão para ir lá. Ah, vejam, lá está ele."

Um servo já de idade, chegou trazendo um envelope para Axton, que o aceitou com um largo sorriso.

"Obrigado. Era isso que eu estava esperando. Seiya, Seika, vejo vocês mais tarde... qualquer dia desses."

Ele subiu as Doze Casas com um ar de vitorioso, como se tudo tivesse sido de acordo com os seus planos. Fiquei olhando para a figura que subia, meio revoltado, meio conformado. O mensageiro permaneceu do nosso lado e entregou-me outro envelope.

"A deusa pediu-me para entregar-lhe este aqui, meu senhor."

Mas eu não tinha pedido nada! Seria uma missão nova? Abri o envelope e fiquei bobo com a mensagem: 'Sua missão foi cancelada. Aguarde novo aviso'. Mas afinal, o que estava acontecendo? Por que Saori dava tanta atenção àquele maluco? Senti-me irritado com sua ordem, e decidi deixar tudo para lá. Sorri para neesan:

"Eu cozinho hoje. O que você vai querer?"

* * *

No dia seguinte, fui convocado para conversar com Athena. Subi até seu quarto, onde ela geralmente ficava, cujo acesso era proibido para todos, exceto o mestre. Ela estava esperando com o olhar perdido em algum lugar da parede.

"Saori? Me chamou?"

"Ah, sim", respondeu ela, meio distraída. "Preciso conversar com você. Sua missão para acompanhar Axton na viagem está cancelada, por pedido dele."

"Mas você não queria que eu tomasse conta dele?"

"Não será necessário", sorriu ela. "Apenas o fato de ele me pedir isso já é suficiente para deixá-lo livre. Você tem idéia de por que ele me pediu isso?"

"Para não ser vigiado, não é? Axton está buscando a vingança da irmã, afinal."

"Pense de novo", respondeu ela, calmamente. "Axton gastou dinheiro com você, não foi?"

"Ele comprou um relógio idiota para mim depois de quebrar o meu antigo."

"Ele também comprou o artigo de viagem para você, não comprou? Por que acha que ele faria isso?"

Eu realmente não sabia. Ele era louco. Diante do meu silêncio, ela sorriu:

"Axton ficou muito animado quando você decidiu viajar com ele. Ficou tão animado que resolveu comprar seus artigos como presente. Mas pediu-me para que você fosse aliviado dessa missão por causa da sua irmã."

"Da Seika neesan?"

"Sim. Ele não quer que ela fique sozinha aqui por causa dele. Entre manter vocês unidos e ir atrás da vingança, entre essas duas opções, ele prefere a primeira. É por isso que ele veio me pedir isso. Axton deixou tudo muito bem claro: ele aceitaria a companhia de qualquer pessoa contanto que ela não abandonasse ninguém atrás. Isso foi o suficiente para que eu tivesse certeza de seus princípios e desistisse de segui-lo."

"E aquela história absurda de comprar um relógio novo? Ele quebrou o meu relógio só para nos arrastar por aí olhando vitrines."

"Bem... Acredito que ele quisesse mostrar a você como ele se despediria dela."

"Como?"

"Ele queria deixá-la feliz. Era simplesmente isso que ele queria, Seiya, apenas isso."

"Mas... como você pode ter certeza?"

Saori riu baixo. Aparentemente, ela também tinha sido contaminada pela simpatia doentia de Axton.

"Você sabe que, como deusa, eu consigo entender o que se passa nos corações dos cavaleiros."

"Mas... somente dos cavaleiros, não é? Axton não é um de nós."

"Sim. Mas o curioso é que eu entendo, mesmo assim. Vejo e sinto tudo o que se passa no interior do Axton... Como se ele já fosse o meu cavaleiro."

"Mas... Como é possível?"

"A relação entre o guerreiro e eu é mais forte quando a fidelidade for grande. É por isso que pude sentir a tristeza de Saga e dos outros na batalha de Hades, quando eles ficaram frente a frente comigo... e é por isso que eu sinto cada sofrimento de vocês. Provavelmente eu sei dos sentimentos de Axton porque ele é, da mesma maneira como você, fiel a mim."

"Fiel? Mas... ele é independente do Santuário, e é a primeira vez que ele vem aqui."

"Eu sei disso. Mas ele não é ignorante ao Santuário. Ele é filho de um cavaleiro, aprendeu a combater com ele. Provavelmente sabe muito sobre nós. O fato é que ele tem fidelidade a mim, tanto quanto um verdadeiro cavaleiro."

"Espere... Ele não disse que estava pensando numa proposta para ser cavaleiro? Está dizendo que ele já tem o sentimento de fidelidade para com Athena?"

"Provavelmente sim. Mas o fato de ser independente não o obriga a lutar por mim. Só podemos dizer que ele jamais se voltará contra nós, nem pretende nos prejudicar com sua caça pelo chefe do seqüestrador."

Aquele louco era fiel a nós? Aquela era difícil de engolir.

"Mas então por que ele não jura aliança conosco?"

"Cada pessoa tem seu ritmo e tempo, Seiya. Axton é jovem e ainda carrega muitas dúvidas para tomar uma decisão tão importante. Além disso, ele nunca enfrentou uma batalha de peso, como vocês. Vamos confiar nele e dar-lhe o tempo de que necessita. Se ele está destinado a ser um de nós, voltará no momento certo. Mas para garantir... Seiya, providencie para que o próximo detentor da armadura de Capricórnio só seja decidido depois do retorno de Axton. Digamos que esta seja apenas a minha intuição."

Ouro? Era verdade que Axton estava começando a dominar o sétimo sentido, mas ser um cavaleiro de ouro exigia o completo domínio do cosmos superior. Por acaso ela estava sugerindo que Axton voltaria mais forte ainda?

Minha mente rapidamente imaginou como seria se Axton retornasse como um cavaleiro de ouro. Seria de fato uma das figuras mais singulares das Doze Casas, pois Axton preferia não fazer os outros sofrerem em vez de partir para a batalha.

Passada algumas horas, eu me surpreendi torcendo pela sorte dele. Axton não era apenas um sujeito que buscava uma vingança vazia, mas um guerreiro íntegro, que queria resolver seus problemas pela raiz para depois assumir novos projetos de vida.

Depois da reunião, voltei para casa e contei para a neesan que não mais teria de viajar. Primeiro ela perguntou desconfiada por que eu não sairia. Depois, ao saber o motivo, sorriu e comentou, de muito bom humor:

"Quando ele voltar, vamos convidá-lo para jantar em casa. Mesmo que ele seja estranho, é uma ótima pessoa."

Era porque ele a compreendia. Ele tinha me expulsado da viagem por causa de Seika neesan. Senti-me envergonhado. Desde que a encontrara, não pensara no sofrimento ao qual ela estava destinada, enquanto eu continuava servindo a Athena, sem nem pensar nas conseqüências. Ela ficava em silêncio porque não queria que eu sequer pensasse nisso. Axton só pensou nela e em seu sofrimento.

"Tem razão", respondi. "Quando ele voltar, vou agradecer pelo que ele fez por você. Espero que ele volte bem."

E eu esperava. Ansioso para conhecer o Santuário que começava a formar-se no período pós Hades. Um Santuário novo, talvez de uma era de paz, formado por homens com as mesmas preocupações que Axton, que não tivesse de sujar nossas mãos de sangue. Quem sabe? Talvez ele inaugurasse uma nova era aos cavaleiros de Athena.

Esperava, ansioso.

* * *

Cena extra ^-^

Seiya: Hum... Assim está bom.

AVISO: ARMADURA RESERVADA PARA AXTON

Saori: Para que essas luzes todas? Parece uma árvore de Natal.

Seiya: Será o meu presente de Natal adiantado.

Saori: E o que é esta etiqueta? U$999,00?

Seiya: É o preço do meu relógio. Ele só poderá ser um cavaleiro se me pagar essa dívida! O meu relógio era importado e ele me pagou com esta porcaria!

Saori: Ora, não parece tão ruim assim...

Seiya: Ah, não?

Saori: Não. Para dizer a verdade, parece muito com o nosso relógio de fogo.

Seiya: Pois é! Na verdade, este relógio é uma lembrancinha do Santuário. Você acende aqui e ele vai apagando de hora em hora, queimando a sua mão nesse meio tempo.

Saori: Ahhh, eu me lembrei! Esse relógio foi um modelo que o Santuário criou para arrecadar verbas! Fui eu mesma que desenhei esse relógio! É a minha obra-prima! Aliás, o seu dinheiro todo depende da venda dele... O que achou? Não achou o máximo, Seiya?

Seiya: Ah... Sim! Sim! É lindo! É o relógio mais bonito que já vi!

Saori: Que ótimo! Quero vê-lo usando sempre, Seiya!

*Por dias, gritos de dor foram ouvidos da sala do mestre*


	5. Desajustados

**Desajustados**

A porta do meu quarto pesava uma tonelada. Ou pelo menos assim parecia, depois de trabalhar sessenta horas seguidas sem descanso. Maldita epidemia! Maldito dia em que esse vírus chegou à vila! Eu mal terminava de curar um paciente, logo aparecia outro aos delírios de febre. Tratei os casos mais graves, mas ainda faltavam as pessoas que estavam mais ou menos, e eu estava moído de cansaço de tanto curar!

Arranquei as botas e me enfiei sob os cobertores, com calafrios. Quando passava a noite em claro, acabava com calafrios na hora de dormir. Ainda era de manhã e não estava tão frio, mas eu estava quase tremendo. Tudo o que eu queria era dormir e dormir, até acordar de fome.

Quando o interior do cobertor finalmente se aqueceu, senti-me pronto para embarcar numa longa e relaxante viagem. Embalado por aquele calor, no macio, no confortável, na sensação inigualável do descanso merecido.

Ajuda... Ajuda... Certo, ajudo amanhã. Ajuda... Ajuda... Mas quem diabos estava falando? Era outro paciente? Logo agora que eu estava quase dormindo? Com os olhos que mal se mantinham abertos, olhei em volta e notei que a vila estava num completo silêncio. Acho que era minha imaginação, depois de passar dois dias com pessoas desesperadas à minha volta, pedindo ajuda, algum eco restara nos ouvidos.

'Ajuda, por favor... Preciso de ajuda... Alguém!'

Mas que saco. Agora aquela voz não me deixava dormir! E eu estava tão cansado... Afinal, de onde vinha?

'Há pessoas feridas... Sofremos um acidente... Por favor, alguém nos ajude... Precisamos de um médico...'

Eu não era um médico, e estava morrendo de sono. Tentei dormir de novo, mas minha consciência começou a pesar. Mesmo que piscasse inconscientemente, a preocupação começou a tomar conta da minha maldita cabeça. De que adiantaria ir ajudar, se estava esgotado?

'Por favor, alguém...'

"Cale a boca!", respondi para o quarto vazio. "Estou tentando dormir!"

'Pode me ouvir? Você pode me ouvir? Por favor, eu imploro, ajude-nos!'

Ótimo. Agora eu estava conversando com uma voz dentro da minha cabeça. Eu devia era ir visitar um psiquiatra.

"Escute, voz do além, eu não durmo há dois dias. Por favor, eu imploro, me deixe dormir!"

'É um cavaleiro? Por favor, eu preciso de ajuda. Basta que ligue e chame ajuda para nós. Eu preciso muito.'

Sentei na cama, ainda enrolado no cobertor. Estava muito frio para fazer hora fora da cama. Foi quando eu notei de onde vinha aquela estranha voz. Havia um cosmos agindo por toda a região, provável dona da voz. Como eu não tinha parado de usar o cosmos por horas, sem parar, havia uma pequenina porção que eu mantinha queimando inconscientemente e que tinha entrado em contato com aquele outro cosmos.

"É um cosmos... Quem é você?"

'Meu nome é Axton. Estava viajando de ônibus para o leste... Sofremos um acidente na estrada. Alguns morreram, muitos estão feridos em estado grave. Preciso de ajuda! Chame médicos para cá!'

Aquilo não podia ser uma brincadeira, podia? Se fosse, seria uma nova modalidade de passar trote. E eu estava tão cansado! Não sei se agüentaria curar aquelas pessoas. O pior é que naquela vila, não havia telefones, nem nada. Eu era o único que poderia ajudar na hora. Saí da cama, já pensando nas pessoas que teria de salvar.

"Não posso oferecer ajuda rápida. Você consegue manter o seu cosmos queimando por um longo tempo?"

'Isso não é problema. Posso mantê-lo queimando por quanto tempo você precisar, mas por favor, venha o quanto antes! Eu não sei o que fazer!'

"Fique calmo. Estanque os ferimentos abertos, mantenha o pessoal aquecido, com o seu cosmos, se não tiver opções. Eu tentarei chegar o quanto antes."

Não poderia haver um momento pior! Saí de casa com dois casacos e cobertores extras. Peguei um trenó emprestado e enchi-o de água e de comida. Uns moradores iriam para a próxima cidade buscar ajuda, mas com certeza demorariam. Eu era o único, e estava esgotado.

Estalei o chicote, os cães se puseram a correr, felizmente descansados e cheios de vigor. Corri por mais de dois quilômetros em busca do tal ônibus, mas não encontrava sequer a estrada na qual trafegaram. Além disso, meus olhos estavam pregando sozinhos. Recorri à única pessoa disponível.

"Axton, está me ouvindo?"

'Claro. Fale.'

"Estou literalmente quase dormindo. Mantenha-me acordado!"

'Você disse que não dorme há dois dias, é isso? Basta que me traga médicos. Agüente mais um pouco.'

"Não havia médicos na vila onde estava. Eu mandei mensageiros para a cidade. Eles entrarão em contato com algum cavaleiro de Athena para nos localizarem depois. Eu estou indo para aí sozinho, levando mantimentos e cobertores. Assim que chegar, ajudarei todos."

'Preciso de um médico urgente. O que mais podemos fazer?'

"Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Eu posso dar conta do recado."

Houve um silêncio até a resposta, como se ele duvidasse de mim. Mas ele não demonstrou nenhum tipo de desconfiança.

'Obrigado pela ajuda. Ainda não sei nada sobre você.'

"Eu sou Lukian, o cavaleiro de bronze de Grou. Também sou um curandeiro, por isso posso ajudá-los. Agüentem firme."

'Um cavaleiro... Mais uma vez, meu caminho se cruza com o de um cavaleiro. Eu estive no Santuário recentemente, apesar de não ser um cavaleiro.'

Ele não era um cavaleiro? Ele não era? Mas de onde surgia um cosmos tão poderoso quanto o dele? Talvez fosse o mais poderoso cosmos entre os cavaleiros de prata! Talvez alcançasse o nível dos cavaleiros dourados!

"Está dizendo que não é um cavaleiro de Athena? Com um cosmos mais poderoso do que o meu?"

'He he he... Consegui despertá-lo, não consegui?'

"Mentiu para me acordar, desgraçado?"

'Eu não estou mentindo. Mas acalme-se. Concentre-se no meu cosmos e no caminho à sua frente. Daqui a uma ou duas horas, você chega.'

Sem perceber, eu estava naturalmente nervoso. Acho que era o estresse das últimas horas acumuladas. Quem era aquele homem, Axton? Quem me dera Hyoga estivesse comigo para explicar-me. Contudo, ele estava muito distante, do outro lado do país.

"Desculpe. Não durmo há dois dias, estou exausto. A vila onde estava está cheia de pessoas doentes. Trabalhei direto para atendê-las."

'Tentarei o meu melhor para mantê-lo acordado. Se a conversa estiver chata, basta avisar-me, e com sinceridade. Não quero que durma na estrada.'

Axton começou a contar para mim sobre a sua última visita ao Santuário, achando que isso me interessaria. Falou de um tal Seiya, nome que não me era estranho, apesar de não ter contato com o Santuário. Fora Hyoga quem me falara dele? Aparentemente era o cavaleiro de bronze de Pégaso, que deveria tê-lo acompanhado na viagem, mas desistiu no último momento.

Foram duas horas nas quais falamos sobre o Santuário, Seiya, cosmos e lutas, até que encontrei a tal estrada. Era uma velha estrada que quase não era mais usada. Pelo lado de fora do asfalto, na neve, incitei os cães já exaustos, com as esperanças acesas. Vinte minutos depois, vi uma claridade vermelha na neve, ao lado de um ônibus tombado. Saltei do trenó e corri, ajudando os cães nos últimos metros. Uma figura levantou-se ao longe: era Axton, um guerreiro alto, de longos cabelos negros. Carregava duas espadas na cintura, uma de cada lado.

"Você é Axton, não é?"

"Lukian, graças à deusa! Por favor, venha ajudar!"

A primeira pessoa à qual Axton me guiou foi um pequeno bebê, com sérios ferimentos pelo corpo. Ajoelhei-me ao seu lado e invoquei o cosmos, enfraquecido por causa do excesso de trabalho.

"Axton, pegue a minha armadura no trenó."

Axton agiu rápido, sem perder um segundo de tempo. Puxei a alavanca e abri a urna. A armadura envolveu-me, dando o seu poder. Normalmente eu não precisava dela para curar ferimentos como aquele, mas estava debilitado demais. Concentrei o meu poder e curei as feridas do pequeno com perfeição. Geralmente deixava o trabalho acabado pela metade para poupar o meu poder quando havia muitos doentes. Mas um bebê merecia ser curado até o último arranhão.

A pessoa seguinte era uma mulher, que chorava sem parar de dor. Fiquei pasmo como estado de sua perna, arrancada pela metade. Axton tinha conseguido deter a hemorragia, mas eu precisava fechar aquele buraco. Novamente usei o poder da armadura.

Havia tantas outras pessoas inconscientes ou não... Quando terminei de curar a mulher, notei que não tinha mais forças. Mal consegui queimar o cosmos. Notando o meu cansaço, Axton pegou um pouco de sopa quente e entregou para mim.

"Lukian, vá com calma. Você está exausto. Precisa de alguma coisa?"

Eu precisava era de horas e mais horas de sono. Estava quase dormindo enquanto curava, meus olhos pareciam pesar quilos, eu me sentia completamente fora da realidade. Axton cobriu-me com o cobertor, mas ele caiu na neve com a tremedeira. Espere, desde quando eu estava tremendo?

"Lukian... Escute, você precisa descansar um pouco."

Mas e aquelas pessoas desmaiadas? O estado delas era sério, e elas podiam morrer! Balancei rapidamente a cabeça, tentando acordar e continuei a curar, muito lentamente, com pouquíssimo cosmos.

"Como aprendeu essa técnica?", perguntou ele, quando quase caí sobre um paciente.

"Com meu mestre... Inicialmente era pra luta... Mas... Não posso... Eu preciso continuar."

"Não pode dormir? Está quase sem poderes. Não conseguirá curar assim."

"É que a cura gasta muito do meu cosmos. O ferimento é como um vampiro a sugar o meu poder. Eu fico exausto muito rápido."

Subitamente, Axton levantou-se.

"Espere, eu te empresto o meu poder."

Axton tocou na ombreira da minha armadura e começou a queimar aquele poderoso cosmos. O poder abundante fluía através de mim. Eu não podia desistir. Não ainda. Fiz um esforço extra para manter os olhos abertos e concentrei meu poder no grave ferimento do senhor de idade, coberto de sangue. Ele precisava ser salvo. Todos precisavam da minha ajuda.

Com a ajuda de Axton, curei mais três pessoas que estavam num estado mais delicado. As demais, que não estavam tão feridas a ponto de precisarem de ajuda imediata, reclamaram pela cura, mas Axton foi inflexível:

"Eu sei que vocês estão preocupados com os seus machucados, mas ele não pode ajudá-los sem descansar antes. Vamos nos ajudar e permitir que Lukian se recupere. Não quero ninguém prejudicando o descanso dele. Por favor, tenham paciência."

Eu estava tão exausto... Não tinha sequer ânimo para preparar-me uma cama. Deitei no meio da bagagem do trenó e me esqueci do mundo.

* * *

Quando despertei, estava debaixo de três cobertores sob um abrigo de madeira improvisado e próximo a uma fogueira. Já era madrugada, e os passageiros dormiam. Levantei a cabeça e notei que Axton estava sentado do meu lado, sem nenhum tipo de agasalho, protegido apenas pelo cosmos. Nos braços, envolto um casaco e uma grossa manta, estava o bebê que salvara, dormindo.

"Acordou? Volte a dormir. Descanse mais."  
"E a ajuda?"

"Já era para ter chegado. Pode ser que tenha acontecido algo. Agora estou usando o meu cosmos para chamar ajuda de novo, mas ninguém me responde. Você é o único cavaleiro desta região?"

"Bem, eu suponho que sim. Não sei responder."

"Não? Achei que estivesse informado de seus companheiros..."

O que eu poderia responder? Com a verdade? Que eu era um cavaleiro desertado do Santuário? Que eu não pretendia voltar a servir a Athena?

"Eu... Não posso responder a você."

Axton permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio, nos quais eu me perguntei no que ele pensava de haver um cavaleiro tão desinformado e que não queria responder perguntas. Ele simplesmente recostou-se ao pilar de madeira que afincara com perfeição no chão. Precisava admitir que Axton era muito habilidoso para construir um abrigo resistente como aquele em tão pouco tempo.

"Tudo bem. Então eu não vou perguntar. Não gosto de tocar na ferida de ninguém, sabe? Eu também tenho coisas a esconder, afinal. Além do mais, você veio nos ajudar, e talvez tenha salvado as vidas destas pessoas. Devo minha gratidão a você."

Aquele sujeito falava feito um cavaleiro, apesar de não ser.

"Mas você só pediu ajuda. Você quer dizer, estas pessoas é que devem gratidão a mim e não você. Aliás, elas devem gratidão a mim e a você. Mas não vejo por que você deveria gratidão a mim."

"Digamos que eu tenha ficado muito preocupado com elas. Você acreditaria?"

"Geralmente não. Mas quanto a você, estou em dúvida."

Ele sorriu e voltou-se ao bebê, que acordara com a conversa.

"Volte a dormir. Daqui a algumas horas, terá de curar o resto do pessoal."

Ele ficou ali, dando alento ao pobre órfão que ainda mal sabia de sua condição. Notei que o sorriso desvanecera, e o olhar tornara-se triste, úmido, quase derramando lágrimas. Aquele sujeito estava emocionado com aquilo? Eu via desgraças piores todos os dias. Ao menos o garoto estava vivo, certo?

"Eu me sinto mal", disse ele. "Eu tenho um bom cosmos, mas não consegui salvar os pais deste bebê."

"Se eu me sentisse mal com toda pessoa que não conseguisse curar neste mundo, morreria."

Passaram-se alguns segundos, antes que ele respondesse:

"Deve ser difícil morrer todos os dias..."

* * *

Não consegui dormir de novo. Precisava curar todos antes de dormir. Pedi ajuda de Axton, que me ofereceu seu cosmos para continuar a cura. Depois de dormir algumas horas, estava novamente apto a curá-los, pelo menos mais um pouco. Ainda estava exausto, ainda sonhava com uma cama bem confortável e grossos cobertores bem pertos de uma boa lareira. Enquanto curava o braço quebrado de uma senhora, comentei com o meu novo ajudante:

"Quem me dera estivesse no quarto, perto de uma lareira bem quente e cobertores à vontade."

Axton pareceu-se esquecer de que estávamos em apuros, com pouca comida, poucos cobertores e sem a ajuda da cidade. Riu, transmitindo uma calma que me surpreendeu.

"Não há nada melhor do que isso num tempo como este, hein? Depois desta, bem que merecemos um dia inteiro de ócio e conforto. Além da cama e da lareira, podemos acrescentar uma sopa de carne, daquelas que esquentam a alma, e um bom vinho."

"Sem falar de um pão que acaba de sair do forno."

Por um momento, paramos para imaginar o paraíso do conforto, mas apenas por um instante. Tínhamos um trabalho a fazer, um trabalho que parecia nunca acabar.

"Pois quando nos tirarem daqui, eu vou fazer tudo o que estão imaginando", disse a boa senhora. Só de pensar que aquilo era o meu futuro, ficava com um sorriso do tamanho do rosto!

"Promete? Olha que eu apareço mesmo em sua casa, senhora!"  
"Se me prometer que vai curar o meu braço, faço sim."

Apenas curar o braço? Que maravilha seria comer por um trabalho tão simples. Axton comentou em seguida:

"Mas você precisará voltar para a vila infestada, não é, Lukian? Há inúmeros doentes lá."

"Por que você tinha que me lembrar? Eu queria tanto um paraíso..."

"Parece que eu serei o único que poderei desfrutar disso", comentou ele, rindo. Ele com certeza se divertia vendo a minha miserável situação.

"Seu desgraçado! Está se aproveitando do trabalho dos outros!"

Ele riu de novo, mais alto.

"Não é todo dia que temos essa chance, não é?"

Meu destino seria servir aos outros, para sempre. Como curandeiro e como outras coisas. Eu sempre era o prejudicado.

"Estou brincando, Lukian", corrigiu Axton. Ainda bem, porque eu estava quase acreditando. "Nós vamos para lá, depois de terminarmos o trabalho."  
"Eu já disse. Eu preciso voltar para a vila depois para curar os enfermos. Não poderei viajar com você."

"E quem disse que eu continuarei minha viagem? Com o ônibus quebrado, nem tenho condições. Além disso, eu acabei te arrastando para cá, quando você estava ocupado com um importante trabalho, além de estar completamente esgotado. Para compensá-lo, emprestarei o meu poder a você para ajudar as pessoas da vila."

"Está falando sério? Você deve imaginar que o meu trabalho nunca tem fim. Pretendo ficar pelo menos uns dois meses lá!"

"Tudo bem, eu posso esperar", respondeu ele, com a maior calma do mundo. Aquele cara devia ser um completo perdido na vida para resolver ser meu banco de cosmos.

"Eu não recomendo isso, de verdade."

"Está dizendo que eu não posso ajudá-lo no trabalho?"

"Não."

"Então não fique tentando expulsar algo que só o favorecerá."

Fiquei pensando naquela decisão enquanto curava as outras pessoas. Era estranho pensar que meu trabalho era interessante para alguém que não tinha interesses econômicos. Era interessante para as pessoas a existência de alguém que pudesse curá-las de qualquer doença, mas os únicos que tinham se aproximado de mim e pedido para aprender minha técnica eram homens gananciosos, cujo objetivo era ganhar dinheiro e fama em outros lugares. Ser um curandeiro que não cobrava era um trabalho ingrato, pelo cansaço e pela pobreza. Eu vivia de doações e não tinha nada próprio além da armadura e a roupa do corpo. Por que uma vida assim atrairia a atenção de alguém?

"Faça o que quiser. Não sou nada seu para dizer o que deve ou não deve fazer."

"Aliás, Lukian... Por que você cura as pessoas assim, de graça? Não é uma vida miserável gastar todo o seu cosmos, dando ajuda gratuita aos doentes? Você não parece gostar do que faz."

Gostar não era bem a palavra. Não havia o sentimento de recompensa o tempo todo, era mais... dever.

"Eu sou o único homem do mundo inteiro capaz de curar qualquer doença. Não seria um desaforo o único cara capaz disso não ajudar pessoas? Eu tenho esse poder, não porque pedi, mas porque é uma herança. Mas eu preciso ser responsável quanto aos meus poderes. Ajudar pessoas é o que faço porque é o que devo fazer. Não cobrar é o que faço porque eu não agüentaria cobrar de alguém sem dinheiro. Com um poder tão único, não fazer nada não me daria o sentimento de estar de bem comigo mesmo. Quando eu curo, mesmo cansado, sinto-me bem. Não faço tanto pelos outros, por incrível que pareça. Faço isso muito por minha própria causa. Muitos poderiam me achar um egoísta estúpido ao ouvir estas palavras."

"Quem não é egoísta?", respondeu Axton. "Afinal, como você disse, ninguém desejaria os seus poderes se não fosse por proveito próprio. Ao menos o seu egoísmo não mata nem matou ninguém. Tenho inveja disso."

"Bem, eu só não me sinto bem quando prejudico alguém, é por isso que meu egoísmo é inofensivo."

"Mas o meu não é..."

"O meu egoísmo não foi assim sempre. Ele já foi muito destrutivo. Não estou dizendo que me arrependo disso, apenas... que não vejo isso como uma boa coisa hoje em dia. As pessoas mudam porque seus princípios também mudam, para melhor ou para pior. Acho que eu melhorei, ou pelo menos espero. Mudar foi algo importante para mim, tanto que agora eu passo o meu dia curando pessoas e vivendo de doações. É uma vida um tanto sem graça, mas melhor do que a anterior. De que forma a sua vida de agora machuca os outros?"

"Agora, não. Mas antes, sim."

E ele continuava a reclamar? Mas que frouxo!

"Então pare de lamentar, seu imbecil! Erga a cabeça, olhe para frente. Quem não olha para frente, tropeça e cai feio."

"Mas e se o passado pesa demais no peito? Estou tentando me livrar do peso agora."

"Mas que peso? Isso é coisa da sua cabeça, só da sua cabeça. Se o passado ainda é um peso, significa que ele é ainda presente, não?"

Axton riu.

"Eu gostaria de poder pensar como você."

Terminei de curar. Era a última pessoa, finalmente. Respirei aliviado e caí no chão sentado.

"Finalmente! Agora posso descansar."

"Não só pode como deve. Estou com a impressão de que pode desmaiar a qualquer minuto..."

Talvez pudesse. Meu corpo estava mais fraco do o de um idoso. Arrastei-me para baixo de um cobertor, perto da fogueira. Finalmente podia dormir de consciência limpa.

* * *

Quando despertei, vi pessoas andando de um lado ao outro, conversando, distribuindo comida. Finalmente a ajuda chegara com tudo que podíamos precisar. Apesar de terem trazido um médico, não havia necessidade para fazê-lo. Um sujeito da vila que eu tinha curado da doença viera com o grupo.

"Senhor Lukian! Desculpe pela demora. Nós estávamos tão ocupados com os doentes e achamos que o mensageiro tinha dado conta do recado, mas ele tinha se acidentado num barranco. O senhor está bem?"

"Estou. Pude descansar um pouco... Mas precisamos tirar os corpos das ferragens... E podemos mandar o médico de volta para a vila."

"Está bem. Só que o médico precisa de um pouco de tempo, porque ele está atendendo.

Como 'atendendo'? Eu tinha curado todos, sem exceção! Levantei-me, mesmo que o corpo pedisse para continuar deitado. Olhei em volta e procurei pelo médico, que devia estar lá fora. Passei pelas pessoas e a pequena confusão de vozes. Parei atrás do ônibus, um pouco afastado do resto do grupo.

Era um buraco no tronco, causado por alguma ferragem do acidente. Ao lado, no chão, uma roupa surrada, completamente tingida de vermelho. Axton estava recostado à árvore, com a nuca fazendo força contra o casco e os olhos fechados, suportando a dor. Enquanto respirava forte, o médico cuidadosamente limpava-lhe o ferimento, cheio de pus, e retirava um pedaço de metal preso à carne. O sujeito construíra um abrigo, ferido daquele jeito? Por que não me pedira ajuda?

"Axton... Por que não avisou que estava ferido? O que... O que é isso?"

"Eu não podia", respondeu ele, cheio de dor. Sorriu forçado, sem um pingo de culpa. "Você precisa curar as pessoas da vila ainda. Reserve seu poder para elas. Eu não vou morrer com isso."

Não era um ferimento leve, em hipótese alguma. O que mais me surpreendia era o fato de Axton não ter demonstrado, em nenhum momento, qualquer sinal de que se ferira no acidente.

Eu me senti subitamente furioso. Avancei, empurrei o médico do meu caminho e joguei toda a raiva no punho sobre o rosto daquele imbecil. Ele era o único que podia salvar aquela gente no acidente, mas não se preservara! Aquilo me irritava, profundamente.

O médico me puxou, pois achara que eu queria arranjar uma briga. Eu queria era resumir todo o descuido dele num único soco!

"Pare com isso! Ele está ferido!"

Travei os pés, continuei ali. Bem quis dar mais um golpe, pois meus punhos continuaram cerrados. Mas em vez disso, queimei o cosmos, ignorante do cansaço, e fechei aquele buraco horrendo sem deixar uma única cicatriz. Mas não curei o soco, não mesmo. Aquilo era para doer.

Axton sentou-se no chão e passou a mão na boca para limpar o lábio cortado. Depois de olhar para o próprio sangue, sorriu.

"Um soco em troca do furo na barriga. Até que foi um bom negócio."

"Pare de brincar, isso foi sério. Seu ferimento não era pouca coisa para escondê-lo de mim. O que faria se seu estado se agravasse?"

"Eu daria um jeito. Mas não é isso que importa. Você é tão contraditório, Lukian..."

"Por que diz isso?"

"Você não se importa de machucar a si próprio para curar as pessoas. Mas quando outra pessoa faz o mesmo, você a espanca de raiva. Por que faz isso? Pensei que se sentisse bem fazendo isso, mas, quando vê outra pessoa fazendo o mesmo, não se sente bem."

Aquilo era contradição? Não. Não era mesmo.

"Você está errado. Eu não estou sendo contraditório. É verdade que eu me sinto bem fazendo isso. Mas minha ação só vale alguma coisa porque eu faço isso para que outras pessoas não precisem fazer o mesmo. Se alguém mais está fazendo isso... É porque o meu esforço não é suficiente. É isso que me dá raiva."

Ele começou a rir, o que me deixou mais furioso. Antes que resolvesse dar um segundo soco, dei as costas e caminhei na direção oposta. Ainda pude ouvi-lo comentar, entre as risadas:

"Que egoísta... Quer todo o sacrifício para si."

* * *

Logicamente, todos estavam abalados com o acidente, mas não precisavam de ajuda médica. O próximo passo era pegar aquele médico e arrastá-lo para a vila de enfermos. Depois de ter me escondido um ferimento, não tinha mais vontade de pedir ajuda de Axton. Entretanto, a prioridade eram os doentes. Eu não me perdoaria se alguém morresse apenas porque, por orgulho, não pedira a ajuda dele. Por mais que o detestasse, precisava de sua ajuda.

Voltei aonde ele estava, com a maior cara-de-pau. Tinha batido nele e agora lhe pedia o auxílio. Axton ajudava a mulher que tinha perdido meia perna a mudar de lugar. Aquilo era algo simples, que qualquer um podia fazer. Eu queria era o cosmos, o único cosmos capaz de salvar aquela gente. Eu já estava cansado demais para fazer tudo sozinho.

"Axton..."

Ele me olhou como se eu não lhe tivesse feito nada de errado, apesar de estar com um hematoma na cara.

"Você já está partindo para a vila? Espere só mais cinco minutinhos, eu vou ajudá-lo."

"Está bem. Eu conto com você. Obrigado por... não ter mudado de idéia quanto à ajuda."

"Não se preocupe. Posso não ser um cavaleiro de Athena, mas meu orgulho não me permite ficar longe dos problemas. Quem precisa de ajuda sou eu, não você."

Pegamos o trenó e deixamos o local do acidente. Axton não perdeu tempo, preferiu correr junto ao trenó para não pesar a carga dos cães e assim ir mais depressa. Pensando bem, o motivo de ele ter procurado ajuda por meio do cosmos era justamente o ferimento dele. Por que eu não tinha pensado naquilo antes?

Levamos algumas horas para chegar à vila, com a esperança de que não houvesse pessoas em estado grave. Despachei o médico para a cabana que tinham me emprestado e rodei pelas ruas junto com Axton, enquanto alguns moradores gritavam:

"Lukian voltou! O curandeiro voltou! Há alguém em estado grave?"

Logo se reuniram pessoas, todas preocupadas com seus parentes. Eu tinha decidido seguir uma mulher, quando um homem apareceu às lágrimas:

"A minha mãe! Ela está mal, senhor Lukian! Pelo amor de Deus, ajude-nos! Eu acho que ela está morrendo..."  
Então a prioridade era aquela mulher. Fui até a casa dela e parei ao lado da cama. O fedor de vômito era quase insuportável. A nora da senhora não sabia se limpava a sujeira ou se tentava impedir a constante tosse. Vesti a armadura, fui até o lado da cama.

"Axton!"

"Sim."

O cosmos de meu parceiro fluiu abundantemente. Eu tinha poder de sobra para realizar a cura. Mas o estado do corpo da senhora era tão delicado... Eu não sabia se conseguiria. Fechei os olhos, mapeei com o cosmos todos os órgãos que falhavam. A doença estava espalhada, as células estavam morrendo numa velocidade impressionante, o coração estava... Estava...

Queimei meu próprio cosmos e lancei todo o poder extra sobre o corpo. Fui consertando, mexendo, melhorando... O coração batia fraco, muito fraco... Joguei o melhor da minha técnica, lutei contra o veneno no próprio sangue, tentei transformá-lo em outra coisa... Ela estava doente demais...

Parou.

Bati em seu peito, sem pensar direito, por mais de cinco minutos. Só o machuquei mais. Não dava mais.

Caí de joelhos no chão. Há quanto tempo estava lá? Meu corpo estava todo dolorido. E eu não tinha conseguido curá-la a tempo. Axton estava apoiado na parede, prestes a desmaiar. Ele tinha usado quase todo o cosmos naquela cura, e tudo fora em vão.

"Não deu certo?", perguntou, um tanto sem fôlego.

"Não."

"Você pode curá-la, não pode?", perguntou o filho, temendo a confirmação.

"Sinto muito. Não consegui."

Gritos. Choros abafados. O homem me agarrou pela camisa e me pediu para tentar de novo. Mas não dava mais. Eu nem tinha forças para curar outra pessoa. Sentei no chão e fiquei assistindo ao trágico espetáculo que não pude evitar. Era raro perder um paciente, mas às vezes acontecia. Talvez fosse o destino... ou minha incompetência.

"Vamos deixá-los", disse Axton, em voz baixa. Era o que qualquer um faria: dar espaço para a família sofrer em paz. Era o que alguém de fora faria.

"Não. Eu vou ficar aqui mais um pouco."

"Lukian..."

Ele me disse de uma forma reprovadora. Afinal, eu tinha outras pessoas para curar. Mas eu não podia sair ainda. De certa forma, eu era responsável por aquela morte. E Axton também. Para não incomodar o casal que sofria, gastei o exausto cosmos para conversar com ele.

'Axton... Observe bem esta cena. Deixa um gosto amargo na boca, não deixa? Ver alguém que você podia ter salvado morrer... É a pior coisa nesta profissão minha. Eu me sinto bem quando curo pessoas. Mas quando falho, fico e observo bem. Eu não posso fugir disso, eu não posso deixar de sentir isso. Eu quero que a tristeza deles me traumatize fundo... para que isso nunca mais aconteça.'

Aparentemente, ele se acalmou. Axton também se sentou no chão, observou o desespero do filho da idosa e respondeu em silêncio:

'Quando eu matava alguém, sentia a mesma coisa. Eu me odiava. Você não se odeia, Lukian?'

'É claro. Mas o que posso fazer além de continuar? São os ossos do ofício.'

Passaram-se alguns segundos, até que Axton se levantasse e respondesse:

'Sabe... Para enterrar seus erros, faça coisas boas. Pode não ser muito, mas é a única forma que eu conheço de redimir-me. Vamos, vamos curar os demais. A cura absorve o cosmos como um vampiro, mas não tenho o direito de parar. Vamos continuar, Lukian.'

Ele tinha razão. Não havia perdão verdadeiro para uma falha, mas nós podíamos tentar cobrir nossos erros com acertos. Pior seria se não fizéssemos nada.

'Vamos. Temos vários doentes para tratar.'

* * *

Eu jamais imaginei que os papéis se inverteriam. Curei os restos dos doentes e só precisei de uma única noite de sono. Em contraponto, Axton dormia há quase dois dias, completamente esgotado. Eu devia a ele. Todo o trabalho foi finalizado em algumas horas, nas quais curamos doentes sem descanso. Seria muito bom se eu pudesse curar cansaço.

"Ah..."

Voltei-me para a cama no canto do quarto. Axton tinha se sentado e agora esfregava os olhos com força.

"Estou com dor de cabeça. Você pode curá-la para mim?"

"Isso é porque você dormiu demais. Mas me surpreende o fato de pedir ajuda. O que mudou em você?"

"Você pode curar ou não?"  
"Não. Você precisa é de um café para acordar de vez, isso sim."

"Preciso ir para o leste. Mas... Estou tão cansado. Você estava cansado assim quando veio nos socorrer no acidente? Agora entendo perfeitamente como se sentiu quando eu o interrompi. É sempre assim?"

"Já estou mais ou menos acostumado."

Ele sorriu, depois de esfregar o rosto mais uma vez. Era algo novo, considerando que Axton não sorrira uma única vez enquanto curávamos os doentes. Acho que ele tinha sentido um pouco o peso do meu fardo.

"Só um cavaleiro de Athena agüentaria isso sem reclamar. Imagino que você só receba missões de cura, não é?"

Missões? Há quantos anos não recebia uma missão?

"Não... O Santuário só me manda matar pessoas."

"O quê?"

Axton tornou a ficar sério e sentou-se na cama. Eu cometera um erro: não devia ter dito algo que não mais era verdade.

"Ele te manda matar pessoas, quando há outros para fazer esse tipo de serviço? Não pode ser... Digo, há algo de errado com a deusa para fazer isso com você?"

Ali estava encurralado. Devia dizer a verdade? Axton não parecia ser indiscreto o bastante para sair contando a meio mundo.

"Não... a verdade é que... a verdade é algo que não deve se espalhar."  
"O que foi? Você é amante de Athena?"

Que blasfêmia! Axton riu, mas acabara de proferir uma blasfêmia!

"Você não pode falar isso nem brincando, Axton!"

"Eu sei, eu sei...", respondeu ele, ainda rindo. "Sua verdade então não é pior do que eu supus. Você acabou de me provar que venera a deusa. Então, qual é o problema? Por que eles não dão a você missões adequadas ao seu poder?"

Suspirei. O que aconteceria se eu contasse? Ele poderia denunciar a minha posição ao Santuário ou fazer coisa pior, não podia? Afinal, ele era muito mais poderoso do que eu. Olhei mais uma vez para aquele estranho sujeito que ria descontraidamente, querendo saber de uma verdade que, para ele, era aparentemente inofensiva.

"Você pode não ser um cavaleiro, mas tem relação com o Santuário. Promete que não me prejudicará pelo o que vou dizer agora?"

"Não costumo fazer muitas promessas", disse ele, meio distraído. "Mas se você insiste tanto, é bom que seja uma boa resposta."

Ele de fato não achava que era nada de mais. Suspirei e pensei bem. Não voltaria atrás. Afinal, ele me ajudara a curar as pessoas da vila.

"A verdade é que eu sou um desertado do Santuário. Fui jurado de morte por ele."

Finalmente a seriedade voltou a Axton, que me olhou surpreso.

"Você?"

"Sim. Qualquer cavaleiro que me encontre tem a obrigação de matar-me."

Houve um intervalo de alguns segundos até a resposta de Axton. Por essa ele não esperava mesmo.

"Matá-lo seria a última coisa que um cavaleiro deveria fazer!"

Fiquei abismado. Ele não era um cavaleiro, mas falava como se estivesse na posição de um. O que valia a sua palavra, quando ele não era nada do Santuário?

"Lukian, isso é inconcebível, completamente inconcebível. Athena jamais permitiria isso! Sua punição por ser desertado deveria ser uma missão de cura, uma missão bem trabalhosa. Mas matá-lo, quando você é o único entre os cavaleiros de Athena com uma técnica de cura tão desenvolvida? Nem mesmo eu, que tenho mais cosmos, sou capaz de ajudar tantas pessoas como você. Matá-lo seria o maior erro da deusa! Eu mesmo vou conversar com ela sobre isso, você não morrerá desse jeito..."

"Pare com isso!"

Era nisso que dava contar aos outros. Sempre havia essa vontade louca de anunciar ao mundo que eu era uma espécie de santo...

"Mas..."

"Axton, eu disse chega. Pode ser que eu tenha uma série de desvantagens por ser um desertor. Mas eu ainda prefiro viver assim."  
"Por quê isso?"

"Porque eu não quero nunca mais derramar o sangue de ninguém! Nunca mais!"

Será que agora ele entendia? Axton ficou me olhando como se eu dissesse algo errado. Mas eu não me importei.

"Eu já matei muita gente antes de virar um curandeiro. A minha técnica de cura era antes uma arma de guerra, uma terrível arma que já acabou com dezenas de adversários. E não pense que isso foi por minha decisão. Eu só estava seguindo as ordens do Santuário. Houve uma época assim, em que meu cosmos servia apenas para matar pessoas... Eu não me arrependo de ter servido à deusa e ao Santuário, mas chegou um momento em que não quis mais fazer isso. Foi quando eu desertei. Não atendi mais aos chamados do Santuário. Depois disso, assassinos foram mandados atrás de mim. Felizmente, eu escapei com vida, fugindo feito um covarde."

"Isso foi antes ou depois de a senhorita Kido assumir o devido posto da deusa Athena?"

"Antes, é claro. Eu não duvido da bondade da deusa. Eu sei que o Santuário não é mais um lugar de sangue como antes. Mas não podemos negar que os cavaleiros de Athena, em primeiro lugar, são guerreiros. A minha resolução foi ser um curandeiro, não um guerreiro. Eu ainda sei lutar, mas não quero mais. Eu quero servir os homens com minha técnica de cura, que é rara entre os guerreiros."

"Então por que não renuncia a sua armadura para um discípulo e vive como servo? Assim, a deusa só lhe dará missões de cura."

"É porque eu preciso do poder da minha armadura para curar pessoas. Você vê? Enquanto eu precisar dela, serei um cavaleiro. Mas não quero lutar. Quero apenas curar. Você deve saber que, mesmo que a deusa me dê apenas missões de cura... Sei que, em algum momento, terei de derramar o sangue de alguém em alguma missão."

Axton enfim engoliu a verdade. Desviou o olhar, de forma que não pude ver sua expressão.

"Agora entendi..."

Devia ser difícil para ele crer que ser um desertado era a melhor opção, mas eu tinha motivos para viver assim.

"Por favor, não denuncie a minha posição para o Santuário. Eles já me enviaram assassinos demais."

"Não se preocupe. Ninguém irá prejudicá-lo se depender de mim, Lukian. A única coisa que me intriga é você se sentir bem nessa situação. Não dá a impressão de que sua vida como cavaleiro é um episódio mal acabado?"

"Ela é um episódio mal acabado. De fato, dá um incômodo, mas ainda acho minha vida de agora melhor do que a de um cavaleiro regular. A deusa tem azar por seu cavaleiro de Grou ser um covarde que não pode morrer. Acho que um dia terei de voltar para lá e acertar minhas contas com ele. Minha punição não será nada leve, tenho certeza disso."

"Não acho isso" respondeu Axton, sorrindo de novo. "Pode ser que você só esteja fazendo uma tempestade num copo de água. A deusa Athena é tão gentil com todos... Além disso, você está perdendo a chance de conhecer uma beleza e tanto."

Eu ri com ele comecei a preparar um café. Era tudo o que podia fazer para ajudar na tal dor de cabeça.

"Bem que eu ouvi sobre isso. Afinal, Athena concorreu com Afrodite pelo posto de deusa mais formosa. Seria estranho se não fosse bela."

"Eu não me importaria de receber um castigo dela."

Rimos. Posto daquele jeito, apresentar-me ao Santuário não era tão má idéia assim. Mas ainda não era o suficiente para convencer-me.

"Talvez eu volte... um dia."

"Se voltar, avise-se. Sairemos para beber."

"Não quer fazer isso hoje? Afinal, finalmente terminamos o trabalho aqui."

"Não... Agora que está tudo bem, vou rumo ao leste. Preciso ir visitar outro cavaleiro lá, um tal de Hyoga. Mas não se preocupe, não vou denunciar a sua posição."

Então eu tinha sido salvo pelo Hyoga? Isso nos deixava quites.

"Não se incomode com ele. Diga um olá a ele por mim. Já faz um tempo que não nos vemos."

"Vocês são amigos?"

"Eu já curei pessoas da aldeia dele. Digamos que ele finge que eu não existo. Como cavaleiro, ele tem a obrigação de me matar, mas tem adiado esse trabalho... por mais de um ano."

"Mais de um ano... Vocês siberianos gostam de situações instáveis, não? Se há algo que devo lembrar dos cavaleiros siberianos é que eles gostam de estabilizar situações instáveis. Não se pode dizer que vocês são covardes, mas... Vocês fogem do coração do problema. Quanto a mim, passo os dias correndo atrás dos meus problemas mal resolvidos."

"E assim os dias vão passando, e você vai perdendo tempo, não? Não tenho nada contra o fato de você confrontar o passado, mas tenha certeza de que alguém está sendo beneficiado com isso, nem que seja você mesmo. Sou contra essa coisa de desenterrar feridas antigas só para sangrá-las de novo."

"Não sei se estou beneficiando alguém com isso. É o tipo de coisa que só saberei ao final de tudo."

Era curiosa a jornada daquele sujeito. De qualquer forma, sua passagem permitiu-me curar muito mais em pouco tempo. Já podia considerar aquela viagem útil para alguém, não?

"Volte para me contar sobre isso depois. Quando pretende partir?"

"Hoje mesmo, se achar algum dinheiro por aí. Você acha que algum dos pacientes me faria alguma doação?"

Quanto às finanças, Axton era exatamente igual a mim, até pior. Resolvi que uma ajuda extra não me seria nenhum mal. Peguei a carteira do bolso, tirei um bolo de notas, suficiente para sustentá-lo por um mês numa pensão média. Era o que eu recebera por ter curado a filha de um empresário estrangeiro, há alguns meses. Eu não precisava de tudo aquilo mesmo.

"Pegue."

"Você é alguma espécie de banco? Eu nunca poderei pagar tudo isso de volta."

"É a sua parte do serviço. Você me ajudou a curar as pessoas da vila. Estou pagando pelo serviço."

"Você não cura pessoas de graça?"

"Na maior parte das vezes, sim. Quando alguém pergunta quanto custa uma sessão de cura, respondo: O quando você quiser. Suponho que algumas pessoas fiquem tão gratas ao ponto de me dar todo o dinheiro. Pode ficar com esse aí. Só fica pesando no bolso."

Axton sorriu, guardou o dinheiro no bolso.

"Sempre que precisar de ajuda, me chame. Serei seu banco de cosmos."

Depois de beber uma xícara bem cheia de café, o andarilho meteu as canelas na neve e foi a pé mesmo, sempre ao leste. Ele levaria meses até a casa de Hyoga naquele ritmo, mas veria tudo de perto, todo o caminho até lá. Acabei gostando de seu estilo. Quem me dera um sujeito daqueles fosse o mestre do Santuário... Assim teria a certeza de que meu retorno não seria amaldiçoado.

Terminei de preparar meu café da manhã. Antes de começar mais um sessão de cura para mim mesmo. Não me importaria de levar aquela vida até a morte, não mesmo.

* * *

Cena extra ^-^

Lukian: Oh, senhor prefeito... Seja bem-vindo.

Prefeito: Deixemos as formalidades para depois. Você me deve dois meses de aluguel.

Lukian: Mas eu pensei que você tinha me emprestado a cabana de graça...

Prefeito: Não, nós sempre cobramos pelo aluguel dela. E então? Você tem o dinheiro?

Lukian: Er... Eu já volto.

Axton: He he he... que sorte.

Lukian: Axton! Devolva o meu dinheiro! Eu preciso dele urgente!

Axton: Seu dinheiro? Er... claro, claro... Aqui está!

Lukian: O que é isto?

Axton: Uma boneca russa.

Lukian: E...?

Axton: O seu dinheiro tá aí.

*Lukian abre as bonecas*

Lukian: Está vazio!

Axton: Não… Eu quis dizer que usei o seu dinheiro para comprar a boneca russa!

Lukian: Você gastou o meu dinheiro... para comprar um souvenir...?

Axton: Não é legal? Eu sempre quis ter uma dessas!

Lukian: EU TE MATO!


	6. Culpados

**Culpados**

Não havia muito a fazer num inverno como aquele além de transações comerciais com as vilas mais próximas. Algumas pessoas da aldeia saíam no inverno para trabalhar nas imediações e juntar algum dinheiro. Eu já preferia ficar em Kohotek e visitar a planície congelada todos os dias. Já não sabia mais rezar como quando era criança, nem podia mais mergulhar até o navio. Restava-me ficar do lado de fora, sem fazer nada.

No inverno, mal havia flores para levar ao local do navio, por falta de clima adequado para plantar e de dinheiro. Às vezes, eu apenas ficava de pé sobre a planície, com o coração pesado e a cabeça no passado. Para não ficar depressivo, voltava-me a Kohotek e ajudava, ou ia treinar. Mas nas horas de descanso ia para lá e me sentia perdido. Talvez aquele fosse o mal de viver numa aldeia onde não acontecia nada.

"Com licença."

Olhei para o lado e quase acendi o cosmos em reflexo. Não tinha sentido a presença daquele sujeito! Ele levantou as mãos, em sinal de paz.

"Ei, calma... Não vou fazer nada. Não quero lutar, nem nada."

"Afinal, o que você é? Se não senti sua presença, é porque sabe combater, e muito bem."

"É um costume, costume que adquiri no meu treino... Faço desde criança. Desculpe se o deixei nervoso. Meu nome é Axton."

Axton... Aquele nome não me era estranho. Pensei por uns segundos até resgatar na memória de onde o ouvira. Fora Saori? 'Um guerreiro chamado Axton virá te visitar. Receba-o bem', foram as palavras dela, mais ou menos. Não tinha certeza, porque ela tinha me dito aquilo há dois meses. Eu esperei nos próximos dias, mas o sujeito não veio. Simplesmente deixei o assunto para lá.

"Você... é o sujeito do qual a deusa Athena me avisou... Mas isso foi há dois meses!"

Ele riu, fingindo a culpa. Era o tipo de sujeito que não pediria desculpas ao chegar atrasado aos compromissos.

"Eu sei... É que sou devagar para fazer as coisas. Muitos contratempos."

Que pedra no sapato ele era. Um completo idiota.

"E o que veio fazer aqui?"

"Não é nada importante, nada mesmo. Vim conhecer a região. Quero conhecê-la tão bem quanto os nativos. Mas não quero ficar de graça. Há aqui algum lugar para ficar e trabalhar?"

"Se é trabalho que procura, veio para o lugar errado. O trabalho aqui no inverno não rende. Nós sobrevivemos com a economia que acumulamos em outras estações. No inverno, pescamos muito pouco e passamos os dias tremendo de frio. Se tivesse vindo no verão, teria muito que fazer."

"Mas ainda é possível ficar e viver, não?"

"Vai ser difícil nesta época. Tem certeza disso? Athena me disse para recebê-lo bem, por isso não me importo que fique em casa."

"A casa eu aceito, mas não o dinheiro. Já abusei demais das pessoas."

Provavelmente ele arrancara moedas de ouro do pessoal do Santuário para viajar até a minha casa.

"Bem, a única coisa que pode fazer em troca da estadia é ajudar os moradores com a manutenção da aldeia e na pesca da tarde."

"Tudo bem. Eu não me importo com isso."

Meu tempo livre chegava ao fim. Mas como era uma ordem da deusa, não podia deixá-lo sem atenção.

"Primeiro, vamos deixar suas coisas em casa. Você já se alimentou hoje?"

"Desde anteontem, não comi nada. Não consegui comida na última vila."

"É porque não há nenhuma sobressalente."

Se estava há dois dias sem comer, teria de descongelar parte da minha reserva para alimentá-lo. Guiei-o pela planície, em direção à aldeia.

"Não se importa se eu perguntar o que fazia na planície? Não há nada lá."

"Cuide da sua própria vida, visitante. Não sei o que veio fazer em nossas terras e nem quero saber mais do que o necessário. Por isso não se meta nos meus assuntos."

"Tudo bem, não perguntarei de novo."

Finalmente ele calou a boca. Por quanto tempo ele pretendia ficar na aldeia? Não me sentia bem com aquele sujeito perambulando por Kohotek enquanto carregava duas espadas no cinto.

Parei em frente de casa pensando nisso. Mesmo que fosse confiável, eu não conseguia ficar mais calmo. Precisava tomar-lhe as armas.

"Eu fico com elas, pelo menos enquanto você estiver aqui."

"Sem problemas", respondeu ele. Por um momento, achei que ele fosse recusar, mas Axton cedeu sem oferecer qualquer resistência. Entregou-me as espadas com um sorriso tranqüilo.

"Já aviso que nada farei a qualquer aldeão. Não quero causar problemas a ninguém."

"Se causar algum problema, terá de se entender comigo. Sou responsável pela segurança das pessoas daqui."

"Eu entendo, eu entendo... Não se preocupe com nada. Nem com a minha comida. Eu sei me virar."  
"Aqui? Você pode se dar muito bem em terras quentes, mas passaria por apuros aqui, sem ajuda."

Eu tinha um pacote de carne congelada no armário e alguma farinha para forrar o estômago. Dei a carne para ele, e isso era o máximo que faria com uma despensa tão pobre.

"Sabe preparar isso? Ou quer que eu lhe ensine?"

Ele olhou de forma incerta para o bloco de gelo com carne dentro e admitiu a falha:

"Ahn... Não faço a menor idéia de como preparar essa coisa. Talvez eu não saiba, mesmo não gostando de admitir.

Era um completo perdido mesmo. Quando cheguei em Kohotek, no começo do treinamento, também não tinha idéia de como me virar.

"Eu preparo para você. Afinal, a deusa me pediu para recebê-lo bem. Mas aviso que a vida aqui não lhe dará conforto, nem um pouco. O que posso fazer por você é quase nada."

"Pelo menos eu não morrerei de fome, não é?, respondeu ele, sem se abalar. "Acho que isso já é muito."

* * *

"Conserte isso aí", disse Yosef. Se Axton quisesse trabalhar, teria de consertar cabanas. Não tínhamos muito que fazer no inverno, além de trabalhos de manutenção nas casas. Sem mencionar que aquele era um serviço que preferíamos fazer no verão.

"Talvez eu não seja capaz de fazer muito por vocês. Não sou bom com esse tipo de serviço, mas prometo que darei o melhor de mim."

"É bom que dê. Não pagamos trabalho mal feito."

Deixei meu hóspede trabalhando para o pessoal da aldeia e sentei-me na varanda da casa de Yacov para observá-lo. O normal seria eu caminhar pelas ruas e verificar se tudo estava em ordem na aldeia, mas a presença de Axton me deixava desconfiado. Precisava mantê-lo sob controle para que ninguém saísse prejudicado por causa dele.

"Hyoga."

Yacov estava varrendo a varanda de casa, e eu estava no meio do caminho. Levantei-me.

"Já tão cedo, Yacov?"

"Meus amigos me chamaram para uma corrida de trenós hoje. Mas... Hyoga, quem é aquele moço que está trepando na casa do Yosef?"

"Hum... Ele é uma encomenda enviada pelo Santuário para que eu cuidasse. Pediram-me para recebê-lo em nossa aldeia. Como queria trabalho, deixei que trabalhasse."

"Ahn... Mas consertar casas em pleno inverno?"

"Bem, não há o que fazer no inverno. E já que ele não quer ficar parado... Por causa disso, não posso fazer ronda na aldeia hoje. Será que você poderia fazer isso para mim? Ou é muito problema?"

"É claro que não, Hyoga. Faço isso rapidinho. Mas e o seu treino?"

"Teoricamente, minha missão é cuidar desse sujeito. O treino deve ficar para depois. Yacov, quer que eu varra para você?"

"Pode fazer isso para mim? Se o fizer, irei agora para ver o resto da aldeia."

"Claro. Obrigado, Yacov."

O que eu não faria para manter os olhos sobre aquele suspeito? Eu jamais me perdoaria se algo ocorresse com a aldeia por causa daquele cara.

Terminei de varrer a varanda, joguei a sujeira e esperei ali até a noite. Estava quase dormindo, mal podia ver os detalhes da casa. Axton simplesmente não fizera um minuto sequer de pausa. Tinha dificuldades com a madeira congelada, é claro, mas não era descuidado. Quando pisquei e quase caí no chão, faminto, levantei e fui falar com ele.

"Não quer dar por encerrado? Você pode continuar amanhã."

"Logo agora que peguei o jeito da coisa? Olha, só falta eu trocar esta madeira aqui, que está podre. É pouca coisa."

"Vai levar pelo menos uma hora. Eu estou cansado, só de olhar."

"Você não precisa me vigiar. Não vou fazer nada aos moradores daqui, e também não quero que se incomode por minha causa."

Senti uma ponta de irritação em sua voz. Aquilo o incomodava, assim como incomodaria a mim. Mas era necessário.

"Desculpe. Mas ser cauteloso faz parte de minha natureza."

Axton desceu e me olhou sério, irritado.

"Talvez seja eu quem não deva confiar."

Se aquilo continuasse, acabaríamos numa briga de rua. Desisti de irritá-lo.

"Está bem, vamos parar com isso. Eu só quero voltar para casa e relaxar. Vamos embora."

"Não."

"Aquele cara estava pedindo para morrer? Virei e quase o puxei pelo braço, mas assim nossa irritação viraria de fato uma briga. Suspirei e mantive o controle.

"Ah... Se quer terminar, termine. Eu vou esperar."

"Termino amanhã. Mas há mais uma coisa que gostaria de fazer."

"Mais uma coisa?"

"Sim. Você pode voltar para casa se quiser. Eu vou demorar."

Ele realmente esperava que eu voltasse para casa e o deixasse solto pela aldeia? Quando Axton afastou-se, eu o segui. Não sabia o que ele queria, mas tinha de ser cauteloso.

"Hyoga, você está aí?"

Estávamos quase saindo da aldeia quando Arina veio, um tanto afobada. Considerando sempre a sua calma diante das crises, era muito.

"Aconteceu algo?"

"Yosef queria tapar o buraco que ficou no canto do telhado e acabou caindo da escada. Estou achando que ele quebrou a perna. Posso deixar Dora em sua casa hoje? Pode me fazer esse favor?"  
Como dizer não para Arina? Eu precisava ficar de olho naquele cara, mas não podia deixá-la na mão. Afinal, ela me prestara inúmeros favores no passado, e éramos amigos próximos.

"Faço isso se quiser", respondeu Axton, depois de eu hesitar. "Gosto de crianças."

E eu permitiria aquele estranho pôr as mãos numa menininha?

"Eu faço, Arina, deixe comigo."

"Conosco", insistiu meu irritante hóspede.

Ela olhou desconfiada para Axton e depois para mim.

"Hyoga, pode ficar de olho nela? Vou levar o Yosef para a vila de Oden, por isso vou passar a noite fora."

"Não se preocupe", respondi. "Eu fico de olho nos dois."

"Está bem."

Dora foi posta no chão e cambaleou de volta para a mãe. Provavelmente choraria pela separação; era pequena demais. Axton levantou-se, sorriu para a menina e depois olhou para Arina.

"Vamos fazer diferente? Vamos deixar que Dora durma na própria cama, em vez de ficar aqui. Nós ficamos por perto. Acho que assim será melhor para ela. Sempre nos sentimos mais à vontade em nossa própria casa."

"É verdade. Acho que farei isso. Mas não temos uma cama extra pros dois. A menos que queiram dividir uma cama de casal."

Aquilo não se dizia, mesmo que fosse piada! Mas Axton riu antes de responder:

"Eu durmo no chão, pois já estou acostumado. Qualquer lugar me cabe."

"Obrigada. Eu deixo a Dora na cama, o resto fica com vocês."

Arina fez como dissera. Pôs Dora na cama, esperou que dormisse e nos deu breves e vagas instruções, às pressas. Enquanto ouvia sobre as possíveis cismas de Dora, eu desejava ardentemente que a menina ficasse desligada até a volta da mãe, o que era muito pouco provável. Quando acordasse, seria um berreiro por toda a aldeia. Por dentro eu receava, não sei se isso chegava ao meu semblante.

"Olhe, não se preocupe. Eu voltarei assim que possível."

Axton parecia relaxado demais com tudo aquilo. Sentou-se no chão do quarto sem emitir qualquer ruído, cruzou os braços em torno dos joelhos e ficou ali parado, olhando para o berço. Não queria deixá-lo a sós com Dora, por isso sentei na cadeira no canto do quarto e esperei.

Ficamos ali por horas... E eu não conseguia mais ficar acordado. Contudo, Axton estava com os olhos bem abertos, olhando para o berço, sem piscar nem nada. Estava distraído com os próprios pensamentos, mas eu sinceramente não queria mais esperar. Não consegui evitar um bocejo.

"Não vai dormir? Ela não vai acordar", perguntei, esperando que ele cedesse.

"Não. Você pode ir, se quiser."

Aquele cara não dormia? Ou ele estava simplesmente esperando que eu capotasse de sono? Esfreguei o rosto, suspirei e bocejei de novo. Que inferno!

Axton riu e acabou mudando de idéia.

"Está bem. Estou vendo que você não confia em mim e não irá dormir antes. Eu me arranjo no tapete da sala, vá para a cama."

Voltamos pro quarto da Arina. Axton enroscou-se no cobertor e deitou-se sobre o tapete. Em menos de cinco minutos, roncava baixo. Se estava tão cansado, por que não fora dormir antes? Por acaso estava me testando para saber até quando eu agüentava?

Decidi deixar aquilo de lado. Estava com tanto sono que tinha medo de não acordar caso ele fizesse algo. Enfim, o sono venceu a minha desconfiança.

* * *

Quando despertei, percebi que já era dia por causa das vozes dos moradores lá fora. A primeira coisa que fiz foi procurar Axton no tapete do lado. Pulei num segundo ao vê-lo vazio, com o cobertor amassado do lado. Corri para o quarto de Dora, com o coração a mil. E se ele fizesse algo? Era só uma menina, e eu tinha de protegê-la! Saori podia tê-lo mandado, mas eu não podia confiar num guerreiro desconhecido qualquer.

Abri porta numa explosão e vi Axton sentado na cama com Dora abraçada a ele. Em sua volta, o cosmos queimava sem parar. O que ele tinha feito?

"Axton!"

Ele me olhou com uma calma irritante e pediu que fizesse silêncio. Dora estava soluçando? Estava chorando, segurando-o forte. Então para que o cosmos? O que ele fazia?

"O que está fazendo?"

"A dona Arina ainda não chegou?"

"Não, não está aqui. Pra que o cosmos?"

Ele me pediu silêncio de novo e sorriu para a garota.

"Olhe... Não precisa se preocupar. Ela vai chegar logo e, se não chegar, eu mesmo vou atrás dela. Não estou mentindo, viu? Vamos esperar mais um pouco."

Dora estava relativamente calma, comparada com outras ocasiões. Geralmente ela chorava escandalosamente quando a mãe não se encontrava por perto. Desta vez, porém, chorava em silêncio.

"Vou preparar seu café da manhã. Anime-se!", disse ele, levantando-se. Foi até a cozinha com Dora no colo, preparou uma mamadeira com apenas uma mão e virando-se com o fogão de lenha. Se lhe faltava habilidade com marcenaria, tinha de sobra como babá. Fiquei de olho, é claro, pois ainda não podia confiar nele. Por que o cosmos?

Por incrível que pareça, Dora comportou-se bem enquanto mamava. Já que ele estava na cozinha, aproveitei para fazer algo para nós. Pensei em Arina e resolvi preparar algo para ela e Yosef, que não deviam demorar. Tinha trazido alguns pães de casa e preparei com eles alguns sanduíches, mas Axton não comeu: estava entretido demais com Dora.

Será que eu me preocupava à toa? Vendo daquele ponto de vista, Axton não me parecia uma má pessoa. Mas por que o cosmos? Ainda cismado com isso, pensei em trocar de lugar com ele e cuidar um pouco de Dora depois de comer.

"Passe ela para cá."

"Só não a faça chorar. Não sei como não acordou hoje de manhã com os gritos que ela estava dando."

Peguei Dora no colo, e ela me olhou como se eu fosse um monstro. Fez careta, abriu a boca e ameaçou, como se jamais me tivesse visto na vida.

"Queime o cosmos", sugeriu Axton. Que diabos de conselho era aquele? Queimei o cosmos, mas Dora só se sentiu mais insegura. Começou a chorar e a chamar pela mãe, enquanto se esperneava. Meu colega riu.

"Você não tem nem um pouco de carisma com crianças, hein? Pode deixar que eu cuido dela."

Admiti a derrota e deixei que ela ficasse com Axton. Como num passe de mágica, Dora acalmou-se com ele. Depois de circular pela cozinha com a pequena nos braços, comentou:

"Seu cosmos é muito agressivo. Ela se sente insegura assim."

"Como assim?"

"Deve haver algo que o prejudica... Você está tenso agora, não está?"

"Considerando que um completo estranho com cosmos está perambulando pela minha aldeia... Eu protejo todos aqui, eles esperam isso de mim. Eu não sei se posso confiar em você. Não o conheço, Axton."

"Sei... É por isso que Dora está com medo. Seu cosmos está agressivo porque você está desconfiado de mim. As crianças sentem isso."

"Está dizendo que elas conseguem ler o cosmos?"

"Você não sabia? Eu conseguia ler o cosmos de meu pai quando era pequeno. Eu sempre sabia como ele se sentia, e minha irmã também. Porque você acha que os cavaleiros preferem pegar crianças para fazê-las aprendizes? É por causa dessa sensibilidade. Se você estiver tranqüilo, Dora entenderá. Basta mostrar calma e segurança pelo seu cosmos. Não é difícil. O cosmos nunca mente, nunca."

Era a primeira vez que via alguém usar o cosmos para acalmar uma criança. Axton sentou-se na cadeira e continuou:

"Eu era pequeno, e minha irmã ainda era um bebê. Meu pai era um cavaleiro e, quando saía de casa para as missões, sempre queimava o cosmos e nos abraçava. Sempre que Alyssa chorava, ele fazia isso. Ela parava de chorar na hora! Depois... Depois que ele morreu, eu fazia isso para ela, mas ela sempre chorava. Só depois de um tempo eu descobri por quê. Só ajuda se você transmitir calma e segurança."

"Então aprendeu isso de seu pai, um cavaleiro?"

"Ah, sim. Ele era o maior. Eu era só um moleque quando ele morreu, mas eu me lembro muito bem dele. Ele me ensinou o básico do cosmos, o resto eu aprendi sozinho."

Sozinho? Aquele cosmos quase tão poderoso quanto o meu? Eu tinha percorrido um longo e íngreme caminho para alcançar aquele cosmos e Axton simplesmente o adquirira do nada?

"Como aprendeu sozinho?"

"Sim... Nunca deixei de treinar, sabe? Eu vivia ajudando as pessoas da minha vila. Assim como você, que cuida desta aldeia. Por isso entendo por que desconfia de mim. Sei como se sente. Na verdade, eu devo é elogiá-lo. Você não tirou os olhos de mim, mesmo capotando de sono. É cuidadoso, responsável com sua aldeia. Eu não fui assim..."

"O que houve com sua vila?"

"Não com a vila... Mas minha irmã foi seqüestrada quando me avisaram de um problema. Era um trote, ele seqüestrou a minha irmã... e assassinou-a."

Não havia um caminho plano para ele, então. Desviei o olhar, envergonhado. Não devia ter perguntado tanto.

"Sinto por perguntar. E pela sua irmã."

"Não se preocupe com isso. Além disso, você não deve confiar em mim apenas porque eu lhe disse isso. As vidas de todas essas pessoas dependem de você. Ser cavaleiro é uma enorme responsabilidade, e eu percebi isso no dia em que minha irmã desapareceu por minha culpa. Por isso, não quero que acredite em mim, assim como não desejo que acredite em ninguém que possa colocar as vidas das pessoas desta aldeia em perigo."

"Mas desconfiar é irritante."

"É irritante, não vou negar. Mas é necessário. Sim, é necessário. Afinal... Esta aldeia é importante para você, não é?"

"Eu fui criado aqui, afinal. Aprendi a viver sozinho com a ajuda de todos da aldeia, por isso eu os ajudo como posso. Eu só quero que coisas boas aconteçam com todos, já que a vida aqui é difícil. Eles cuidaram bem de mim. Devo retribuir."

"Eu entendo... Ah, ela está fazendo força. Será que a dona Arina volta logo?"

"Você quer deixar de fazer o trabalho sujo?"  
"Não que eu não saiba... Eu troquei muita fralda da minha irmã. Mas é algo que prefiro deixar para outra pessoa..."

Passou-se algum tempo, e nada da Arina. Vencido pelo tempo, Axton levantou-se.

"Tudo bem, eu faço... Vamos, pequena."

Arina abriu a porta e deixou que Yosef saltasse para dentro de casa. Dora já estava em cima da mesa, enquanto Axton preparava-se psicologicamente para tirar a fralda e comprovar o inevitável.

"Hyoga, obrigada pela ajuda. E você também, Axton. Felizmente, ele não quebrou o pé, mas vai ter que ficar com essa tala por uma semana. Ah, ela fez cocô? Deixem que eu troco. Axton, não quer terminar o trabalho hoje? Senão o Yosef vai tentar subir no telhado de novo."

"Eu já estou indo", declarou ele, deixando Dora. Devia ser um alívio não ter de trocar a fralda dela. "Não vai demorar, dona Arina."

Eu já estava cansado de ficar vigiando. Axton não parecia perigoso, e creio que poderia deixá-lo sozinho. Contudo, melhor era agüentar mais um pouco e esperar.

"Eu vou ajudar. Ao menos não ficarei entediado."

"Cansou de me vigiar?"

"Sim... Mas isso não significa que não me preocuparei. Não vou me sossegar até você sair desta aldeia."

"Isso é que é ser cuidadoso. Fique à vontade para observar. Eu não me importo."

Subi a escada e assumi o conserto, já que era mais rápido que Axton quando lidava com madeira. Terminei o trabalho em menos de uma hora, deixando tudo como novo. Axton observou com interesse.

"Vendo assim, até parece que é fácil."

"É fácil. Eu poderia ter feito o mesmo trabalho em duas, três horas. Já estou acostumado."

"Bom para você. Eu sou bom com madeira, mas... madeira seca! Não essa aí, que está toda congelada. Mas agora estou sem ter o que fazer."

Guardei a escada e olhei em volta. Arina já parecia estar bem, por isso não havia mais afazeres. Bem que eu precisava treinar. Se não tivesse um pouco de desconfiança em Axton, não teria feito nada, mas ele não devia ser mesmo uma ameaça.

"Diga, você treina todos os dias?"

"Sim, um pouco", respondeu ele, olhando para o lado. "Quando era mais novo, ficava desde manhã até a noite, sem parar. Mas agora que estou viajando, ando negligenciando meus exercícios. Meu pai me espancaria se me visse parado assim."

Além de não ser guerreiro de profissão, ainda largava o próprio treino? Achei que estava na hora de descobrir quais eram os limites do pacote enviado pelo Santuário.

"Eu gostaria de me exercitar um pouco, já que ontem fiquei sentado o dia inteiro. Não quer vir treinar? Assim não terei de vigiá-lo sem fazer nada."

"Bem", respondeu ele, "acho que você não tentará me matar de verdade. Posso não ser muito bom parceiro de treino, mas aceito. Também preciso me exercitar. E não é todo dia que podemos enfrentar um cavaleiro de Athena, eu que não sou um de vocês."

"Quer usar suas espadas?"

"Você decide. Posso lutar com ou sem elas. Sei que cavaleiros não podem usar armas, mas eu não sou um cavaleiro, por isso não me prendo às suas leis."

"E um cavaleiro de Athena não enfrenta apenas inimigos desarmados. Nós somos treinados para enfrentar qualquer arma. Suas espadas são bem vindas neste treino."

"Será interessante. A última vez que lutei contra um cavaleiro com estas espadas... Foi incrível! Eu perdi para ele. Vamos ver como você se sai."

Ele já tinha enfrentado cavaleiros? Bem, era verdade que Axton viera do Santuário. Provavelmente enfrentara algum cavaleiro por diversão. Peguei as espadas, entreguei-as e fomos para a planície, onde ele era completamente inofensivo. Axton quase escorregou na superfície gelada. Era difícil dizer que ele tinha a vantagem naquele lugar.

"Eu estou pronto, Hyoga. Acho..."

E eu não esperaria. Estava interessado em saber até onde ia aquele poderoso cosmos. Para começar, uma luta corpo a corpo para acostumar ao ambiente. Avancei, dei um soco, e Axton desviou por pouco, quase perdendo o equilíbrio.

"Aah! Como você faz para ficar de pé nesse gelo?"

"Eu patino, oras. Eu moro aqui há anos, sei me virar bem no gelo. Quer mudar o local de treino?"

Ele pensou e considerou a proposta. Mas sorriu e respondeu:

"Eu estou bem assim. Vamos continuar."

Axton queimou o cosmos, tomou impulso e avançou, meio escorregando no gelo. Sua intenção foi bem clara: ele concentrava o cosmos naquelas espadas e as fortalecia com o próprio poder. Não era uma má técnica. Antes que ele me cortasse, caí no gelo e dei-lhe uma rasteira, aproveitando que meu oponente não estava acostumado àquela superfície. Axton caiu e fincou uma das espadas na neve para levantar-se.

"Isso é sujeira... Meu ponto fraco está muito evidente."

"E eu com isso? O problema é seu. Resolva-o sozinho."

Axton então olhou para a espada fincada no chão e sorriu.

"E acho que sei como..."

Ele estava pensando em usar as espadas para equilibrar-se? Aquilo seria inútil. Para provar o quanto estava errado, afastei-me um pouco e desafiei-o.

"Duvido que consiga. Venha me pegar."

"Eu vou e vou mesmo!"

Axton correu desajeitadamente sobre o gelo, meio patinando, meio escorregando. No trecho final, no entanto, segurou as espadas de um jeito diferente, voltando as lâminas para baixo feito hastes de esqui. Fincou-as no chão e controlou o equilíbrio no gelo com elas. Contudo, agora estava vulnerável.

"Idiota! Abriu a defesa!"

Preparei-me para atacar. Segurando as espadas daquele jeito, ele não conseguiria dar um bom golpe. Esperei que viesse e imaginei um bom soco em seu rosto. Axton segurou o meu braço esquerdo quando passou do lado, e eu só precisava usar o outro braço para atacá-lo. Virei o corpo para socá-lo, mas percebi que a outra espada estava praticamente no meu pescoço. Usando o peso do meu corpo, Axton contornara por trás e rapidamente encostara a lâmina no meu pescoço.

"Por essa não esperava, hein? Posso ver pelo assombro em seu rosto."

Fiquei congelado por dentro, com medo de que Axton de fato me matasse. Mas ele me soltou logo em seguida, rindo.

"Meu pai dizia: quando não souber o que fazer, improvise com o que tem. Era uma espécie de ditado pessoal, que minha mãe odiava."

"Mas as espadas... Você estava segurando ao contrário..."

"Eu sei. Mas é possível usá-las assim também."

Aquele sujeito tinha habilidade e instinto de um assassino. Sua prioridade na luta era chegar aos pontos vitais dos inimigos sem ser notado, como comprovava o seu cosmos, sempre discreto e imperceptível, e suas habilidades, quase mecânicas, mas notáveis.

Axton reassumiu postura de luta, mas eu estava com receio agora. Precisei falar.

"Axton... Quantas pessoas você matou até hoje?"

"Como...?"

"Pelos seus movimentos... Você está acostumado a matar, não está? Não posso permitir que um assassino fique na aldeia. Responda, Axton."

Por sua expressão, eu acertara. Para a minha surpresa, ele não pensou em defender-se. Soltou as espadas e respondeu:

"Se quer que eu parta, partirei. Não vou negar o que disse. Já perdi a conta de quantas pessoas matei, Hyoga, e muitas delas eram inocentes. Eu digo que só me resta apenas uma pessoa para matar, por isso pode ficar tranqüilo. Não vou prejudicar a sua aldeia. Mas que é verdade, é. Eu já matei tantas pessoas que tenho o costume de matar. Um costume que não consigo perder quando luto."

De repente, perdi a vontade de lutar. Se continuasse, acabaria matando Axton de verdade.

"Eu devia saber sobre isso."

"Eu sei disso. Mas você não me permitiria ficar se eu contasse. Athena me purificou, mas... Eu ainda sinto que estou banhado de sangue..."

Eu jamais tinha passado por um ritual de purificação. Mesmo sendo um cavaleiro de Athena, não acreditava nisso.

"É porque você ainda está banhado de sangue, idiota. Nenhum ritual traz de volta as vidas das pessoas que foram mortas por você. Se acha que foi perdoado pelo mundo todo... Está enganado."

Ele sentou-se no gelo com as pernas cruzadas, sem mais vontade de lutar.

"É um fardo pesado... Ter de carregar a morte de tantas pessoas... Eu não sei como cavaleiros de Athena vivem com a consciência limpa, pois também se banham de sangue no campo de batalha. A única maneira de viver que me resta é ajudando os outros, mas sem sentir a carga ficar mais leve. Ela é sempre, sempre pesada. Eu entendo a sua raiva. Vou pegar as minhas coisas e ir embora."

Bem que eu desejava a partida dele. Mas a ordem de Athena fora clara: eu devia recebê-lo bem. Provavelmente ela queria libertar aquele rapaz do peso do crime, talvez tivesse planos para ele. Suspirei.

"Esqueça. Eu não tenho tempo para levá-lo para a vila agora. Tenho outras coisas a fazer. Você disse que queria trabalhar. Trabalhe para mim."

Não sabia que tipo de trabalho daria a ele, porque não havia nenhum. Mas não podia permitir que ele fosse embora.

"Não está com medo de que eu assassine as pessoas da sua preciosa aldeia?"

"Antes de fazer isso, você precisa me derrotar antes, o que é impossível. Você por acaso quer me matar? Podemos travar uma batalha de verdade, aqui e agora, Axton."

Compreendendo que eu não queria que partisse, Axton levantou-se, guardou as espadas e entregou-as a mim.

"Eu já estou cansado de matar pessoas. Pegue as minhas espadas. O trabalho que tiver, eu aceito."

"Depois de treinar, preciso passar pela planície... E então vou recarregar minha pilha de lenha."

"Tudo bem, eu espero. Pode fazer suas coisas. Eu só irei acompanhá-lo."

Será que um guerreiro tão habilidoso e poderoso precisaria conquistar a minha confiança para atacar alguém? Se ele quisesse, podia matar todos os aldeões de Kohotek sem que eu sequer notasse. Afinal, o que ele pretendia? Perdido em indagações, fui até a planície congelada para prestar honras a minha mãe. Não podia rezar, apenas falar com ela através do coração. Era a única coisa que me restava.

Por baixo daquela casca de gelo, não se via mais o navio, não se tinha mais notícias do acidente. Ele já tinha sido apagado da memória dos outros. Apenas em mim continuava vivo. Ajoelhei-me no chão, pensei nela e lhe dirigi íntimas palavras. Por todo o tempo, Axton permaneceu em silêncio. Falou quando eu me levantei, depois de terminar.

"Para quem estava rezando?"

Não faria mal contar para ele, faria? Afinal, não estávamos lutando. Fora do campo de batalha, eu podia demonstrar sentimentos pessoais.

"Não exatamente rezando, porque cavaleiro não reza. Estava conversando com a minha mãe."

"Sua mãe? Aqui?"

"Não é possível enxergar daqui, mas... Neste ponto do mar, há um navio naufragado. Ninguém mais sabe que ele se encontra aqui, além de mim. Quando eu era um garoto, minha mãe me colocou num navio para o Japão. Mas nós nunca conseguimos sair da praia siberiana. Ela foi a única pessoa que não conseguiu se salvar... Por minha culpa."

Axton então olhou e olhou para o gelo, na tentativa de localizar o navio.

"Não posso vê-lo. Como sabe que o navio naufragado está aí?"

"Antigamente, eu mergulhava todos os dias para ir visitá-la. Nadava até o navio, levava uma flor, falava com ela. O navio afundou mais, e ficou oculto pelo mar. Mas eu sei que está aqui."  
"Então... Você deixou de visitá-la porque ele ficou muito fundo?"

"Não. Eu tenho força suficiente para nadar até o fundo e visitá-la, mas... Eu jurei que nunca mais voltaria a mergulhar."

Axton cruzou os braços e olhou de novo para a camada de gelo.

"Sei... Você resolveu enterrar o seu passado, por mais importante que fosse... É preciso muita força de vontade para fazer isso, principalmente depois de virar um hábito. Mas... Porque diz que ela morreu por sua culpa?"

"Ela ficou presa no navio... Quando voltou para me buscar, sendo que eu já estava salvo. Ficou me procurando... E não pôde se salvar. Foi minha culpa."

Axton continuou olhando para o gelo, com uma evidente curiosidade. Mas era uma curiosidade de um turista olhando para um monumento. Ou tentando encontrar o monumento.

"Mas... Eu tenho certeza de que ela não se arrependeu disso."

Axton sorriu, olhou para mim e disse:

"Ela deve ter ficado aliviada por não encontrá-lo. Não brava, nem arrependida. Apenas... aliviada e triste pela separação. Eu sei disso."

"Como pode saber o que minha mãe sentiu naquela hora? Pessoas diferentes têm reações diferentes."

"É... que eu não imagino uma pessoa tão amada agir diferente. E minha mãe também. Ela era igualzinha em relação ao meu pai. Ele podia cometer os piores erros. Mas quando ele voltava das missões, isso pouco importava. Pelo menos nos dois primeiros dias", acrescentou, rindo.

"Não acho que ela me culpe, embora eu seja culpado. Ela me amava demais para me perdoar. Mas é isso que dói, sabe? O fato de ela não poder ficar com raiva e descontá-la em mim. Queria que ela me culpasse, porque eu mereço ser culpado."

"Não diga isso. Em vez de culpar-se, faça o bem para outra pessoa. Assim poderá se redimir da culpa. É o que eu faço. Talvez seja por isso que eu tenha demorado a chegar aqui. Mas eu me sinto bem quando as pessoas são beneficiadas com minha ajuda. Você não se sente bem quando as pessoas da aldeia são ajudadas por você?"

"É claro... Mas pensei que você fosse só um assassino. O que o demorou para chegar aqui?"

"Algumas coisas... Trabalhei para algumas boas pessoas, ajudei outras, sofri um acidente de ônibus e ajudei a curar as vítimas."

"Um acidente? Isso deve ter levado tempo mesmo. Mas o que você fez para ajudar?"

"Hum..." Axton hesitou um pouco, mas enfim respondeu:

"Para você, acho que eu posso contar. Eu ajudei um curandeiro, chamado Lukian. Ele me disse que o conhecia."

Seria a Sibéria tão pequena para Axton encontrar Lukian? Fiquei surpreso, mais do que surpreso. Não esperava ouvir o nome do cavaleiro curandeiro.

"Lukian... E como ele está?"

"Ah, ele está bem. Meio estressado e exausto com tantos pacientes, mas está bem. Só precisa de umas férias."

"É bom que ele trabalhe. Quando o assunto é qualquer coisa além de curar, ele é um desleixado. Como é um desertado do Santuário, não precisa fazer missões."

"Por falar nisso, seu dever deveria ser matá-lo, não?"

"Não vale à pena. Ele não está fazendo nada de errado, entende? É um cavaleiro que segue o código dos cavaleiros. Só que desistiu de lutar. Talvez um dia ele perca a armadura, mas até isso é prejudicial às pessoas que cura. Deixe-o, deixe-o... Assim é melhor para ele e para os pacientes dele, não acha? Além disso, eu sou grato a ele. Não me importaria ir contra o próprio Santuário para impedir que ele fosse executado. Lukian já pagou o preço de ter desertado o Santuário, há muito tempo."

"Você tem razão", respondeu Axton, sorrindo. Ele concordava comigo?

"Mesmo sendo filho de um cavaleiro, acha que isso é certo?"

"Bem, eu não sou um cavaleiro, só um humano comum. Mas se eu fosse o mestre do Santuário, apontaria o dedo para ele, muito bravo, e diria: cavaleiro Lukian! Por ter desertado o Santuário, terei de puni-lo! Deverá curar um milhão de pessoas!"

"Um milhão é bastante."

"Mas provavelmente ele curou muito mais do que isso."

Axton era bastante simpático quando estava de bom humor. Mas ainda me restava uma pergunta para confiar nele.

"Axton... Mudando de assunto, eu preciso perguntar para você. O que veio fazer em Kohotek? De verdade. Não viria até esta aldeia apenas para morar e trabalhar, certo?"

Eu tinha deixado as espadas no chão. Axton pegou uma delas, desembainhou-a e apreciou a longa e reluzente lâmina. Seu semblante tornou-se sério, tanto que tive receio. Parecia um verdadeiro assassino naquele momento.

"Eu não queria contar, porque é apenas um problema pessoal, Hyoga. Mas eu sei que é injusto não revelar, porque esta aldeia é importante para você. É injusto, porque eu posso acabar derramando sangue nesta terra, na pior das hipóteses."

Aquilo realmente me deixava receoso. Porque ele não podia falar de um jeito menos temeroso?

"Do que está falando? Quer matar alguém daqui?"

"Não, é claro que não", sorriu Axton, brevemente. "Mas não quero me desviar da verdade. Eu disse a você que só me resta uma pessoa para matar, não disse? Bem, existe uma pequena chance de ela aparecer na sua aldeia. É por isso que eu vim. Se eu cruzar com ela nas ruas da aldeia, mato-a no mesmo segundo."

"Mas por que isso?"

"A pessoa que estou procurando deseja matar cinco cavaleiros de Athena: Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Ikki e... você, Hyoga. Athena já deve tê-lo alertado disso."

Sim, ela tinha me dito algo do tipo, mas nada tinha acontecido até Axton chegar.

"Sei..."

"Essa pessoa que deseja a sua morte... É a mesma pessoa que matou a minha irmã mais nova."

Quando ele me disse aquilo, senti que aquele relato duraria boas horas. Seria melhor se fosse num lugar mais quente. Entreguei a outra espada para ele.

"Vamos voltar para casa. Lá você pode me contar essa história com calma... perto da lareira."

"Está bem", sorriu ele. "Tem certeza de que posso ficar com elas?"

"Não fará muita diferença tê-las ou não com um cosmos como o seu."

Não era verdade, e eu sabia daquilo. Axton era muito mais forte e perigoso com as espadas. Mas eu queria acreditar nele. Pelo menos queria acreditar que não precisaria lutar com ele de novo.

Passávamos pela rua principal da aldeia em direção à minha cabana. Illias vinha do outro lado, levando o pequeno Viktor, filho de Sergei.

"Olá, Illias."

"Oi, Hyoga. Estou levando Viktor de volta para casa agora. E você, está indo trabalhar?"

"Mais ou menos."

"Está certo. Vejo você mais tarde. Até mais."

"Até."

Depois do curto diálogo, voltamos a andar. Falávamos de como a aldeia ficava devagar no inverno, mas Axton preferiu mudar o assunto.

"Quem é aquele morador?"

"Illias. Ele é primo do Sergei. Ele já morava aqui antes mesmo de eu vir treinar."

"Hum... Ele chama a atenção, porque não parece russo."

"Ah, sim. É que eles são meio-irmãos."

Axton riu:

"Que mistura deve ser, hein? Eu sou inglês biologicamente, mas fui criado numa vila pequena, no sul da África, no terreno de meu pai. Nunca fui à Inglaterra. Meu pai era o cavaleiro responsável da região, por isso não saíamos de lá. É engraçado como nessas regiões você não vê muita gente diferente de outros países."

"Mas quem iria querer vir para cá? Além de você, é claro. O que atrai são as cidades, a tecnologia, os empregos. Sua vila devia ser como aqui: pacata e semimorta."

"Pacata, sim; semimorta não, por favor. Minha vila tinha tanta vida quanto esta. Não é pouco. Todos trabalham duro, sabe? Eu mesmo trabalhei muito quando era moleque."

"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer."

"Mas semimorto, não. Olha, você devia valorizar mais a sua aldeia. Você, que se preocupa tanto com as pessoas daqui... tenha orgulho de sua gente. Pode ser que eu não carregue boas lembranças do lugar onde nasci, mas ele ocupa um lugar especial aqui dentro, e eu sou capaz de dar a minha vida por eles. Acho bonito você protegê-los com tanto cuidado."

Sentia sinceridade em suas palavras. Chegamos em casa, joguei lenha, acendi a lareira, comecei a preparar um chá de cevada e peguei um pão já assado, que era tudo o que tinha no momento para um lanche à tarde. Axton sentou-se à mesa e esperou até que eu terminasse. Ele parecia impaciente para contar-me o resto da história. Servi o chá com o pão, e ele pouco se interessou. Queria mesmo era contar o resto de sua história.

"Essa história começou já há algum tempo. Nossos pais já tinham morrido, eu morava sozinho com minha irmã. Como o meu pai não protegia mais a nossa vila, eu assumi essa sua tarefa. Eu vivia para proteger os moradores da vila, exatamente igual a você. Quando entrava um estranho em nosso meio, eu já ficava de guarda. Era assim, igual a você. Eu me preocupava muito com eles."

"E o que houve com a sua irmã?"

"Minha irmã sempre ficava em casa quando eu saía para resolver os problemas. Ela era mais nova, e eu não podia envolvê-la em possíveis brigas. Então eu era obrigado a deixá-la esperando. Um dia, dois moradores me procuraram, pedindo ajuda num problema com um assaltante. Eu saí de casa, como de costume, deixei minha irmã esperando e fui com um deles. Quando cheguei à vila, recuperei o objeto furtado, procurei pelo ladrão e nada. E... quando eu voltei para casa, não encontrei a minha irmã."

Axton suspirou. Olhou para o chá de cevada, pegou a caneca para tomar um gole, mas parou antes de pôr os lábios na borda. Devolveu a xícara à mesa, passou a mão nervosamente nos cabelos, jogando-os para trás e só então continuou.

"Eu esperei por ela. Esperei durante toda a tarde, passando para a noite, até a madrugada. Acho que foi a espera mais dolorosa pela qual passei. Fiquei pensando logo nas piores coisas. Quando não agüentei mais ficar parado, fui procurá-la. Não dormi, não comi, nem sequer bebi. Eu achava que beber água era perda de tempo, porque precisava encontrá-la. Fiquei vagando pela vila e os arredores por mais dois dias, sem fazer pausas. Eu saí de casa e fui cada vez mais longe. Fiquei mais de um mês procurando por ela. E quando... quando eu voltei para casa, morto de cansaço, encontrei uma carta passada por baixo da porta. Era o seqüestrador, encomendando um assassinato. Se eu não obedecesse, minha irmã morreria."

Seria esse o motivo de ter habilidade de assassino? Axton fora forçado a ter aquele tipo de vida?

"Então você aceitou?"

"Não foi uma decisão fácil. De início, eu não fiz nada, de tão indeciso. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Mas então eles cortaram o dedo polegar de minha irmã e o enviaram para mim, em sinal de advertência. Eu até pensei em me matar... Mas aí eu tinha certeza: matariam a minha irmã. Então eu decidi ser um idiota egoísta. Fui até a casa do homem que eu teria de matar. Ele era o melhor amigo do meu pai, um ferreiro. Era um homem de grande caráter, um homem que jamais deveria ter morrido. Expliquei a situação para ele, chorei diante dele... e disse que não sabia o que fazer."

"Como pode fazer isso para alguém que vai matar?"  
"Eu não podia atacá-lo sem mais nem menos. Ele era um amigo próximo de meu pai, por isso sempre o víamos. Nós sempre tivemos muito carinho por ele. E ele gostava da gente, era como um tio para nós. Eu jamais esquecerei... o que ele fez por mim... por nós..."

Uma lágrima ameaçou cair, mas Axton enxugou-a rapidamente. Fungou e desviou o olhar. Não estava fingindo, estava? Se estivesse, seria muito bom ator.

"Desculpe...", disse e parou para acalmar-se. "É muito raro eu contar isso para alguém. Mas o fato é que ele foi a minha primeira vítima. Depois de contar-lhe tudo, ele pôs a mão sobre a minha cabeça e sorriu, muito tranqüilo. 'Não se preocupe', disse para mim, 'não vou permitir que sua irmã morra'. Então ele me levou para a sua oficina e pediu que eu o ajudasse. Nós trabalhamos dia e noite para confeccionar as espadas. Quero dizer: eu apenas auxiliei, ele é o artesão. Ele que fez lâminas tão perfeitas. No final, entregou-as para mim... e pediu que eu as testasse... em seu pescoço!"

Aquilo me surpreendeu tanto quanto devia ter surpreendido Axton no passado.

"Ele... entregou a própria vida por causa da sua irmã?"

"Como eu disse, ele gostava de nós. Quando o meu pai ficava fora, ele era quem preenchia o vácuo. Depois de eu ter vagado por tanto tempo, sem se preocupar comigo mesmo, fui parar em sua casa, mas mal podia me manter de pé. Nem parecia que eu tinha ido para matá-lo. Ele me acolheu e cuidou de mim como um pai. E depois ofereceu a própria vida. Ele me disse que o espírito dele continuaria vivo nas espadas. E que eu devia usá-las para matar todas as pessoas que o seqüestrador pedisse... e depois matasse o próprio seqüestrador com elas. Assim, a culpa seria dele e não minha. Mas é claro que eu sei que a culpa é minha. Ele foi apenas uma vítima... a primeira."

Como responder àquilo? Nenhuma resposta me veio à mente. Axton sorriu, mas estava chorando com o passado desenterrado.

"Eu devia ter recusado. Eu devia ter recusado... Mas era muito burro para entender naquela época. Estava desesperado para salvar a minha irmã. Eu aceitei suas palavras como verdadeiras e matei muita gente. Sou mesmo um idiota. Se o Shun não tivesse aberto os meus olhos..."

"Shun? Você o conhece?"

"Ah, sim, ele é a continuação do meu relato. Eu matei muitas pessoas, sem hesitar, porque tinha medo de receber outro dedo. Matei e matei, derramei litros de sangue. Até que me chegou uma carta, pedindo que eu matasse o cavaleiro Shun de Andrômeda. Eu estava muito amargo nessa época. Mas o Shun, mesmo com o meu aviso de que o mataria, convidou-me para jantar em sua casa! Eu não pude acreditar. Ele não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que fingia ser amigo. Então, quando contei o meu problema, ele me fez perceber que estava errado. E com a sua ajuda, pude matar um dos seqüestradores."

"Então você recebeu a ajuda de Shun. O fato de você ter vindo me procurar tem alguma relação com ele?"

"Sim, existe. Mas na hora eu não tinha percebido. Eu só soube de uma coisa do seqüestrador: minha irmã tinha morrido numa queda de água de mais de vinte metros. Desisti de matar pessoas e passei a procurar quedas de água, tal como o sujeito descrevera. Não sabia se era verdade, mas era o que tinha. Fui parar numa região remota da China, chamada Rozan."

Imediatamente, percebi a ligação.

"É o lar do Shiryu. Você também o encontrou?"

"É claro. E não foi só o seu amigo Shiryu quem eu encontrei. No fundo de uma montanha, no meio do mato... encontrei o cadáver de minha irmã."

"Então... sua busca terminou lá."

"Minha busca pela minha irmã. Depois de encontrá-la, entrei numa nova busca: a de procurar o seqüestrador. Antes, passei no Santuário para avisar a deusa do perigo em que vocês, seus cavaleiros, estavam. Isso foi há dois meses. Então vim para cá, por dedução. O irmão mais velho de Shun não tem residência fixa, por isso é difícil localizá-lo. Seiya, o cavaleiro de Pégaso, está morando no Santuário, que é uma impenetrável fortaleza. Restava você na lista. Vim para cá, na esperança de encontrar o assassino de minha irmã. Quero destruí-lo com estas espadas."

Peguei uma das espadas e tirei-a da bainha para dar uma olhada. Procurei nela alguma assinatura, mas não vi nenhuma.

"O amigo do seu pai não assinava a própria obra?"

"Assinar, assinava. Quero dizer, desenhava uma letra, um 'a' maiúsculo."

"Um 'a'? Por que isso?"

"De 'Athena'. Toda arma que ele confeccionava era para uso do Santuário, nos treinos dos soldados. Meu pai costumava levá-las para lá. Mas essa aí não tem assinatura nenhuma. Afinal, seria uma vergonha colocar a inicial da deusa para uma arma assassina de vingança. Mas ela é a obra-prima de meu 'tio'. Sua lâmina mais bem acabada."

"E depois de matar esse seqüestrador... O que fará com as espadas?"

"Meu 'tio' me pediu para destruí-la, mas... não se apaga um passado assim. Não posso me livrar do passado como quem joga fora o lixo semanal. Eu quero morrer com elas. Eu gostaria de morrer por uma boa causa, fazer alguma boa ação com essas espadas, antes de receber o meu castigo de Hades."

Era uma história de fato estranha, na qual era difícil acreditar. Não sei se era excesso de sentimentalismo meu, mas eu quis acreditar em sua história. Devolvi-lhe a espada.

"E você descobriu algo desde que veio, Axton?"

"Infelizmente... sim", respondeu ele, enfim pegando o chá para tomar um gole. Bebeu um pouco e comeu um pedaço do pão, antes de continuar. "Descobri o assassino, mas você não me permitirá matá-lo."

"Como assim? Quem é o assassino?"

"É Illias, aquele sujeito que vimos na rua. É irônico, não? Eu disse que, se o encontrasse na rua, iria cortá-lo ao meio, não é? Pois é: eu o encontrei, mas não o matei. Não queria traumatizar o garoto e sair matando um morador da aldeia na sua frente assim, sem explicação. Confesso que não sei o que fazer."

Por um momento, aquilo me pareceu um completo absurdo.

"Tem certeza de que é Illias? Digo, ele mora aqui há anos."

"Eu nunca tive tanta certeza. Jamais esqueceria os rostos daqueles malditos... Mas não posso matá-lo enquanto ele estiver sob sua proteção. A vida dele está em suas mãos, Hyoga. Você decide se eu posso ou não matá-lo. Apenas uma palavra, e minha vingança chegará ao fim."

* * *

Por muito tempo, fiquei pensando naquela história, decidindo o que fazer. Axton ficou esperando à mesa, ainda sem terminar o pão e o chá, já frio. Eu queria acreditar no relato, só não conseguia conceber a idéia de que Illias era o assassino da irmã de Axton. Ele era uma figura bastante singular, admitia, mas não o achava capaz de matar alguém.

Contudo, Illias era um homem de vida atribulada. Além de mim, era o que mais viajava de Kohotek. Suas ausências nunca eram explicadas, e duravam mais de um mês. Além disso, tinha sido adotado quando criança, por isso não era exatamente alguém da aldeia desde o nascimento, como os demais. Ninguém sabia de seu passado. Talvez fosse o momento de descobrir sobre ele.

Depois de contada, a história também era minha. E como líder de Kohotek, não podia ficar parado e não fazer nada. Pensei em como fazer, e só chegava a uma conclusão: precisava confrontar Axton e Illias. Se a história de Axton fosse verdadeira, ele, como filho de cavaleiro, de acordo com as leis do Santuário, tinha o direito de matá-lo dentro dos nossos limites. Kohotek pertencia ao Santuário. Ele não teria direito se fosse o assassinato do pai por punição do Santuário, mas o de um ente familiar por alguém de fora do Santuário era punível com a morte, com vingança concedida a um membro da família. Voltei à cozinha.

"Promete que só o matará depois de receber a minha permissão?"

Como resposta, Axton jogou as espadas para mim.

"Eu jurei que só o mataria com essas espadas. Enquanto você estiver com elas, nada farei."

Eu podia não acreditar naquela história da espada. Se Axton quisesse, podia matá-lo com um único soco. Mas eu queria acreditar. E decidi acreditar.

"Então vamos lá bater um papo com Illias. Se provarmos que ele seqüestrou sua irmã, será a última conversa em vida."

"Não vai me impedir?"

"Você tem o direito de matá-lo, por causa de seu pai, que foi cavaleiro. Eu sigo as leis do Santuário, e elas não proíbem a sua vingança. Eu só preciso de uma prova. Preciso saber se foi Illias."

"Tente isso."

Axton foi até a mala e tirou de dentro um bolo de papéis. Olhei para cada uma delas. Todas eram ameaças, escritas com recortes de jornais e revistas. Entre elas, havia o pedido para matar Shun, com a localização exata de sua casa na ilha de Andrômeda.

"Esses papéis precisam ter saído de algum lugar. Sei que ele deve ter jogado fora, mas... Não custa tentarmos."

"Pode ser", respondi, relendo a carta encomendando a morte de Shun. Ela parecia um pouco diferente das outras.

Levei Axton, as cartas e as espadas para a casa de Illias. Ele voltava depois de levar Viktor para a casa de Sergei. Paramos na porta, e ele sorriu para nós. Não sei se era apenas impressão, mas ele parecia mais nervoso do que o normal.

"Ei, Hyoga. Nos encontramos mais uma vez hoje. Em que posso ajudar?"

"Illias, preciso conversar com você."

"Claro, claro... Não quer entrar? Lá dentro é mais quente."

Eu não podia deixar que ele escapasse, se fosse o culpado. Teria de confiar em Axton. Sim, eu confiava mais em Axton do que em Illias.

"Axton, faça um favor para mim. Mantenha-o distraído aqui fora enquanto eu dou uma vasculhada na casa dele. Não faça nada até eu voltar, está bem?"

"Você é que manda", respondeu ele, sem hesitar.

"Mas o que significa isso?", perguntou Illias, revoltado, "não pode entrar assim em casa, me ameaçando!"

"Eu posso, porque sou o responsável por esta aldeia. Se estiver enganado, prometo que me desculparei depois."

Entrei na casa com as cartas em mãos. Revirei todos os armários, móveis, cantos estranhos, papéis, um por um. Infelizmente não encontrei nada. Pela janela, ainda via Axton manter Illias em frente de casa. Sentei na cama dele, olhando para o quarto, desolado. Se era verdade ou mentira, talvez jamais soubesse. Suspirei.

Olhei para o chão de madeira. O piso era tão mal conservado... cheio de frestas.

"Illias precisa cuidar melhor disso, porque cria cupins."

Entraria cupins, baratas, formigas, todos os tipos de insetos... Entraria pó, sujeira, fiapos de madeira... papéis.

Tive um estalo. Levantei, ajoelhei-me de quatro no chão e tentei ver por aquelas frestas. Estava muito escuro. Então fiz algo impensável. Enfiei os dedos entre as frestas de puxei com força, arrancando metade de uma tábua. Insetos correram desesperados pelo chão, tentando fugir. Sob o piso, havia uma caixa de madeira. E para a minha surpresa, não estava tão coberta de pó assim. Quebrei mais madeira e tirei a caixa do chão. Abri a tampa e olhei estarrecido: eram pilhas de jornais e revistas importados, com buracos em algumas letras.

Com uma nova energia percorrendo o corpo, de uma raiva recém-despertada, peguei a carta que encomendava a morte de Shun e comparei com a última edição recortada. E encontrei encaixes perfeitos para cada letra.

Sim, Axton teria a sua vingança.

Saí da casa bufando de raiva e encontrei Illias no chão, deitado de bruços com os braços imobilizados nas costas por Axton.

"Ele tentou fugir correndo quando ouvimos um barulho de dentro da casa, Hyoga."

"É claro que tentou. Porque ele sabia que eu encontraria isto aqui."

Passei o jornal para Axton, que verificou os buracos para ter certeza de que fora Illias, embora já tivesse a certeza. Assumi o controle sobre o desgraçado: forcei-o a levantar-se e prensei-o contra a parede pelo pescoço.

"Você tem menos de um minuto para começar a falar, ou terá uma morte cem vezes mais demorada e dolorosa, Illias. Vamos!"

"Hyoga... Mas... O que houve com você, que..."

Que impertinente! Joguei-o de novo na parede, fiz questão que batesse a nuca.

"Não brinque comigo! Você tramou contra o Shun! Por quê?"

Como ele não respondia, dei mais um golpe bem merecido no desgraçado. Seria bom que doesse!

"Fale!"

"Pare! Foi por causa do Santuário! Por causa do mestre, do grande mestre que vocês mataram, do único mestre que reconheço no Santuário!"

Então ele tinha relações com o Santuário. Por que nunca tinha percebido antes?

"Depois de tudo o que houve, ainda diz que é leal ao antigo mestre do Santuário?"

"Ele era um homem de ambições verdadeiras! Vocês, cavaleiros de bronze e a deusa... O que fizeram desde que assumiram? Nada! Vocês mataram o mestre, tiraram dele o poder, e desde então só têm lutado em guerras estúpidas contra os grandes deuses! Nós não lutamos contra os deuses! Nós servimos a eles! Todos vocês deveriam morrer, tal como os cavaleiros de ouro que se revoltaram contra o mestre! Assassinos!"

Tive tanto nojo de suas palavras que não mais quis vê-lo vivo! Atirei-o ao chão, ao mesmo tempo em que jogava as espadas para Axton.

"Imbecil! Você não estaria vivo se esses cavaleiros de ouro não tivessem sacrificado as vidas! Você tem a sua vingança, Axton, faça!"

Axton pegou as espadas. Uma delas trespassou na perna de Illias e fincou-se no chão, prendendo-o. Com a outra espada, preparou-se para dar o golpe de misericórdia. Contudo, hesitou. Não sabia se era devido à minha fúria, mas ele parou a meio caminho do golpe. Notei que os moradores tinham se aglomerado em volta, assustados com o meu surto. Para eles, tudo era um mistério. Mas aquele traidor enojava-me insultando a deusa e os cavaleiros de Athena! Nós vínhamos lutando para que pessoas como ele não morressem!

"Você... Conte-me... como a minha irmã morreu?"

"Ela escorregou! Eu sou jurado do Santuário, por isso não minto! Nós estávamos visitando, estudando Rozan! Ela escorregou! Não pretendíamos matá-la!"  
A mão tremeu, ele continuou hesitando. Como eu era o líder da aldeia, ninguém podia intervir em minhas ações, felizmente. Mas eu sabia que muitos ali reprovavam a minha raiva.

Axton abaixou a espada e jogou-a no chão, fora do alcance de Illias.

"Não posso."

"Está hesitando com um verme como esse?"

"Não vou negar que seja um verme, um maldito verme que merece a morte. Mas algo não está certo."

Eu tinha tanta raiva que não compreendia. Aproximei-me de Axton para incitá-lo, mas parei quando notei que ele tinha trilhos de lágrimas no rosto.

"Mas eu sou um verme muito pior. Não consegui proteger a minha irmã de um sujeito tão desprezível. Isso só me torna mais desprezível, Hyoga. Não posso acreditar que obedeci a um monstro como esse. Ambições do Santuário? Que tipo de ambições? A única ambição que os cavaleiros devem ter não é a de ajudar os outros? Não foram os cavaleiros de ouro verdadeiros heróis que morreram nas últimas batalhas contra os deuses? Athena me contou deles com tanto carinho. Eu me sinto envergonhado por ter dado ouvidos a ele. Que desprezível eu sou. Não posso matá-lo, Hyoga."

Devia ser terrível ver a verdade concreta, bem ali, na sua frente. Axton certamente tinha perdido as forças para terminar a sua vingança. Mas eu não.

Peguei a espada. Foi um giro rápido, na goela. Era uma boa lâmina.

"Hyoga! O que está fazendo? É o Illias", gritou um dos moradores. Mas eu não me importava. Sentia nojo dele, muito, muito nojo.

"Pronto, Axton", disse, olhando para a cabeça decepada. "Sua irmã está vingada."

Até mesmo Axton me olhava estarrecido.

* * *

Depois de um longo período de reflexão, percebi que tinha sido levado pelos sentimentos pessoais, mais uma vez. Pensar naquelas injúrias e na encomenda do assassinato de Shun fazia o meu sangue ferver. Mas um sujeito como aquele receberia a morte como punição, mesmo que eu não o matasse. Talvez tivesse sido melhor assim. Receberia uma punição por usar uma arma contra alguém desarmado, tinha certeza. Mas nem me importava.

Axton arrumava as coisas para partir ao Santuário. E eu também partiria, para receber a minha punição. Mesmo sabendo que eu cometera um crime ao empunhar a espada, não estava arrependido. Havia naquela espada todo o desejo de vingança de Axton. Desejo muito justo, a meu ver.

Saí com a mala de viagens, vi Axton sentado no canto da sala, também preparado para partir. Estava com o olhar perdido na parede.

"Eu estou e não estou arrependido, ao mesmo tempo. Acredita?", declarou ele.

"Fale com a deusa sobre isso quando chegar ao Santuário."

"Ela pode ajudar?"

"Não sei, só sei que eu não posso. Não imaginei que ficaria tão furioso por ver um sujeito escrever uma encomenda de assassinato de um amigo como o Shun. Perdi a calma. Desculpe."

"Bem, não fiquei bravo. Só assustado. Você podia matá-lo?"

"Sim, eu podia. Qualquer cavaleiro pode vingar a morte de um familiar de um colega do Santuário. É uma questão de manter a honra do companheiro. Só não podia tê-lo feito com a espada."

Axton desembainhou a espada, mais ou menos limpa do sangue.

"Acho que agora ele está em paz. Ele também amava a minha irmã... Você se acalmou depois de matá-lo... Acho que só eu é que acabei sem paz alguma..."

"Paz? Do que está falando? Já viu cavaleiro em 'paz'? Isso não existe, Axton, nunca existirá, nem na morte. Vamos indo?"

"Você pode ir na frente. Vai para o aeroporto mais próximo, não é? Eu não. Eu preciso ir a pé."

"Você é quem sabe."

Que figura mais estranha era aquele Axton. Eu me senti meio mal por não ter lhe dado mais tempo para vingar-se. Mas talvez não ter matado tivesse sido melhor para ele. Defender a honra de alguém era uma coisa; vingar-se, outra. Ele defendera a honra da irmã por ter ido tão longe. Mas não a vingara. Sim, isso era uma boa coisa. Talvez fosse uma ajuda.

Mas eu jamais poderia ser ajudado. Eu era incorrigível, inflexível, duro demais. Eu era sentimental demais. Frio demais.

"Hyoga."

Axton levantou-se e seguiu-me.

"O que foi?"

"Quem vai ficar e proteger a aldeia enquanto estiver fora? Você pensou nisso antes de matar Illias?"

Sim, era verdade. Eu tinha me esquecido daquilo. Mas eu não podia proteger sempre a aldeia. Já tinha aquilo como uma verdade. Eu a protegia com todas as minhas forças... para compensar o tempo em que não podia.

"Ninguém. Não posso protegê-la o tempo todo. Fico com a preocupação na cabeça, mas não há nada que eu não possa fazer. Eu vivo em dois mundos, Axton."

"Quer que eu fique e a proteja enquanto você se ausenta? Eu sei que ela é importante para você."

Aquele cara, com tantos problemas, ainda queria me ajudar? Ele parecia o Shun ao dizer isso. Se bem que esse seria um favor que faria de bom grado a um amigo. Sim, a um amigo. Sorri.

"Não precisa se incomodar. Se eles precisarem de ajuda, o Santuário mandará algum cavaleiro. Além disso, você já tem problemas demais na cabeça, assim como eu. Vá para o Santuário, converse com a deusa Athena. Eu chegarei primeiro lá, por isso pedirei a ela que o receba bem.

"Não confia em mim?", respondeu ele, sorrindo.

"Não diga besteiras. Se quiser me matar, me mate. Eu sei que não o fará. Nem estou preocupado de deixar a aldeia primeiro, antes de você. É muito difícil eu confiar nos outros, principalmente quando acabo de conhecê-los. Mas em você eu acredito."

Sim. Esperava, sinceramente, que ele se achasse. Que não fosse como eu. Saí da vila, sob olhares assustados. Mas quando saí de Kohotek, meu humor mudou. Senti-me otimista. Há quanto tempo não confiara em alguém além dos meus amigos? Pensando nisso, segui em direção ao aeroporto, a três vilas de distância. Não pensava no azar, na amargura, mas num presente relativamente otimista. Era estranho e novo e reconfortante.

* * *

Cena extra ^-^

Axton: É ele! Foi ele que matou a minha irmã!

Hyoga: Illias? Mas como? Ele sempre morou aqui!

Axton: Eu tenho certeza! Jamais esqueci o rosto dele!

Illias: Não! Não sou nenhum seqüestrador! É o meu irmão gêmeo! O Illion!

Hyoga: O que, só falta dizer que seu irmão é o irmão gêmeo malvado que você abandonou...

Illias: Mas é verdade!

Illion: Huahahahahaha!

Illias: Estão vendo? Ele é o malvado!

Saga: Qualquer um pode ver que é o mau.

Kanon: Sinto uma certa simpatia por ele.

Hyoga: Hum... sei não... Ele só me parece um sujeito que ri muito.

Illion: Huahahahahaha!

Axton: É verdade, ele só fica aí, rindo...

Illias: Mas ele está rindo porque é mau!

Hyoga: E quem disse que todo mundo que ri é mau?

Shun: Hahahaha! Axton... Desodorante Axton! Vou falar para Saori lançar algo assim... Hahahaha!

Hyoga: Está vendo? Nem todo mundo que ri é mau.

Illion: Huahahahahaha!

Illias: Mas é risada de mau!

Axton: Que nada, é risada de internet.

Hyoga: É, vamos matar o Illias!

Illion: Huahahahahaha!

Illias: SOCORRO!


	7. Axton

**Axton**

Enfim, o Santuário. Todos pareciam muito concentrados, andando de um lado ao outro, carregando coisas, um vozerio de que estava tudo bem. Precisava procurar o Hyoga, ver como estava. Não iria questionar sua punição, qualquer que fosse ela. Ele não gostaria, e queria recebê-la.

Passei na cela, um quadrado sujo. Hyoga estava dormindo no chão, não de cansaço, mas para poupar energia, a pouca de que dispunha. Eu tinha algo, daria para ele.

"Ei. Hyoga?"

"Como sempre, está atrasado", respondeu ele. Levantou-se, veio até a grade. Pele e osso. "Fez novas paradas no caminho para cá?"

As pessoas sempre me diziam que eu era lerdo e fazia hora, apesar de meu caminho ser reto como uma régua. Só era longo, um pouco longo...

"Não fiz nada de mais... só o costume, sabe?"

"Heh."

"Trouxe isto. Comprei na cidade, antes de vir. Você parece estar morrendo de fome."

"Você não viu a placa? Para não alimentar os prisioneiros? Saio daqui a um mês, não preciso."

"Você não é um animal num zoológico."

Hyoga riu baixo, estava muito tranqüilo. Que alívio.

"Sei disso, Axton. Mas eu errei e preciso pagar pelo meu erro. Athena me concedeu o perdão, mas eu sei que não agi certo. Se me der comida, nós dois seremos punidos. Esqueça."

Uma pena, ele devia ter perdido mais de quinze quilos naquele cárcere. Mas estava tranqüilo, muito mais do que antes. Não estava com raiva, nem parecia arrependido. Depois daquele surto, não tinham restado traumas, aparentemente. Fiquei feliz por ele.

"Se eu pudesse, daria. Preciso pagar por ter me hospedado. Olhe, me avise quando sair. Pago algo para você, se tiver dinheiro."  
"Vou ter que esperar muito, então", respondeu, de bom humor. "Chegou agora?"

"Neste instante."

"Então vá logo procurar Athena. Eu disse a ela para recebê-lo bem, por isso você já tem permissão concedida para ir direto à sala dela. Com ela, você não pode perder tempo."

"Estou sabendo. Até logo, Hyoga."

"Até."

Dei alguns passos, mas parei quando ele me chamou:

"Ei! E parabéns, Axton!"

"Por quê?"

"Logo saberá."

Por quê? Não era meu aniversário nem nada... Mas... Bem, aquilo não importava. Eu saberia com o decorrer das coisas. Meu próximo passo era subir aquelas escadas. Ainda precisava visitar o Seiya e a Seika, ver como estavam... Mas a visita à deusa devia mesmo vir em primeiro lugar.

Os soldados eram relativamente inexpressivos. Aquilo me deixava com mal-estar, porque não me agradava ser formal além da conta. Meu pai não era assim, pelo que me lembrava. Chegava de coração aberto, abraçava a mãe, Alyssa, eu... _Onde estão todos para me receber? Não vou sossegar até dar um abraço em cada um de vocês. Meu garoto, treinou bastante? _Eu corro pra fora e mostro o golpe. Ele ri. _Bom, bom! Do jeito que ensinei! _Sinto tanta falta dele... E agora estava eu lá, nas mesmas escadas que um dia ele subiu. Teria ele sido formal daquele jeito?

As escadas eram longas e cansativas, nenhum convite para subi-las. Depois do último degrau, parei para recuperar o fôlego, mas logo um soldado se aproximou.

"Soubemos de sua vinda, senhor Axton. Por favor, por aqui."

Eu me sentia pequeno naquele salão, como uma formiga numa casa. Caminhei adiante e vi um trono vazio, provavelmente de um grande mestre inexistente no momento. Passei por ele e vi mais escadas. Eram as últimas, aparentemente. Que complicação.

"Senhor Axton?"

"Sim, sou eu."

"Por favor, entregue suas espadas. Não pode entrar armado nos aposentos de Athena."

"Não. Ele não precisa."

Foi quando ela apareceu. Athena saiu do quarto, bela como na primeira vez que vi. Estava sendo formal, estava acostumada a isso. Mas sorriu para mim.

"Você deve manter suas espadas, Axton. Elas são importantes para você. Venha, entre. Quero conversar com você a sós."

Athena era a única pessoa que eu não conseguia ler. Não sabia por que, mas eu me sentia perdido diante dela, sem saber como agir. Quando me sentia assim, obedecia a qualquer ordem vinda da pessoa à minha frente. Athena estava num plano, e eu, em outro. Ajoelhei-me depois de entrar no quarto.

"Não precisa ser formal, Axton. Você pode ficar à vontade. Ser você mesmo."

Ser eu mesmo? Não mais conhecia a mim mesmo.

"Você me disse o mesmo na última vez. Mas eu não sei ser eu mesmo há muitos anos. Não depois..."

Não depois de ela me olhar daquele jeito. _O que você fez?_ Limpei tudo, mãe. Está na hora de superar o passado. O pai não vai nos levar para pescar, por isso não precisamos dessas coisas. Precisamos fazer isso, não concorda? _O que você fez, Axton... O que você fez..._

Athena se ajoelhou na minha frente. Ela estava chorando? Estava, e estava claro: ela estava triste. Assim como eu.

"Você não merece isso, Axton", disse ela, olhando tão diretamente que eu me sentia transparente. "Você se culpa tanto pela sua mãe... que faz o mesmo que ela. Revive o passado a todo o instante, não consegue superá-lo. Está na hora de você limpar a sua sala. Está na hora de acabar com isso."

Eu não podia. Não podia, porque não havia Axton algum. Eu era apenas o passado personificado, uma sacola de memórias que reagia ao presente. Eu não sabia ser eu mesmo há muito tempo.

"Espere aqui", resolveu ela. Eu duvidava que Athena pudesse me ajudar, mas eu aceitaria qualquer coisa vinda dela.

Athena voltou com aquele cetro dourado e o cosmos queimando. Era quente e reconfortante, embora eu só sentisse dor. Senti os olhos pesados, muito pesados, minha consciência afundava, mas eu não queria dormir no colo da deusa, era uma blasfêmia! Eu já tinha chorado sobre ela uma vez, mas não era certo. Meu pai tinha me ensinado que a deusa pertencia a outro plano, intocável para nós.

Afundei. Vejo-me de pé na velha casa, tão maltratada. O pai nunca mais pôde consertar nada, e eu tinha medo de mexer nas coisas que ele tinha deixado. A mãe olha para mim, com o pescoço marcado. Minha boca está salgada, meus olhos ardem. Ela já cometeu suicídio, mas as coisas, curiosamente, ainda estão em cima da mesa. A vara de pesca, a cesta de piquenique. Ela se aproxima, sorri, fala algo que não consigo escutar. Então se vira para a mesa e vai até lá. Põe a mão na cesta. Não! Não pode.

Eu corro, lhe seguro a mão. Se ela fizer aquilo, ela morre. Se ela fizer aquilo, Alyssa chora. Se ela fizer aquilo, toda a minha vida irá embora. Ela não precisa superar a morte do pai. Ela pode demorar o tempo que quiser, a cesta pode até apodrecer lá, só não quero que ela se suicide! Só não quero que ela morra por minha culpa.

_Está tudo bem, Axton. Pode soltar. Eu sei que seu pai não vai voltar. Pode soltar. Solte._ Eu não quero, eu não quero. _Solte._ Não posso.

Ela sorri. _Não vou a lugar algum. Não se preocupe._ Estou com medo.

Ela se ajoelha e me abraça forte, muito forte. Não consigo me mexer.

_Perdoe-me. Não farei mais isso. Por favor, faça isso, Axton. É o que seu pai e Alyssa também desejam. Deixe-nos._

Ela me solta, eu me afasto. Ainda tenho medo, mas é o que eles querem. Tremo, hesito. A cesta está lá. Ponho a mão, tremendo muito. O pó se eleva quando tiro. A vara está tão velha, a comida nem mais existe ali. Estavam lá há anos. Há anos. Não controlo os soluços, tenho medo.

Olho para a mãe. Ela sorri. Seguro-a forte, para que não vá embora. Mas ela me abraça forte. Muito forte.

"Axton...?"

Eu chorava de novo sobre o vestido de Athena. Que vergonha! Meu corpo sacudia com os soluços, eu não tinha forças para sequer me sentar. O cosmos dela me reconfortava, de uma forma inexplicável. Eu os amava, mas deixei-os partirem, um por um. Escaparam como sabão molhado, quase como que sem querer.

O que restava em mim agora? O que restava? O cosmos de Athena ainda me dava amparo. Meu pai fora fiel a ela até a morte. Respirei fundo.

"Perdoe-me, Axton. Eu causo tanta dor..."

A culpa não era dela. Pessoas como o meu pai eram necessárias. A morte de minha mãe não fora previsível, assim como o seqüestro de Alyssa. Eram fatos infelizes que tinham acontecido. Que aconteceriam, mesmo se eu não existisse. Chega de chorar.

Tentei me levantar, mas não consegui. Estava tão cansado...

* * *

Estava na cama, e ela estava sentada no canto, ainda com a minha cabeça em seu colo. De vergonha, tentei saltar e me afastar, mas ela me segurou e me manteve ali.

"Calma, Axton, não se preocupe. Devo isso a você."

Devia o quê? Ela era uma deusa! Eu era um mortal, que não merecia a menor atenção. Céus, eu sujara o seu vestido com lágrimas...

"Não... Minha deusa, não posso aceitar. Nem sou cavaleiro para ser amparado assim. Só vim me reportar, dizer que o seqüestrador foi morto, e que agradeço a ajuda da última visita..."

"Pare de dizer besteiras", respondeu Athena. Parecia irritada.

"Perdoe-me... Não tive a intenção de ofendê-la..."

"Já disse para parar de dizer besteiras, Axton. Não está ofendendo ninguém aqui. Vamos, venha comigo."

Como ela parecia irritada, não disse nada e obedeci. Afinal, cavaleiros obedeciam à deusa, não? Eu não era um, mas meu pai era. Ele me dizia que a deusa precisava ser obedecida sempre, desde que eu era um pirralho. Acho que aquela fora uma lição bem dada, pois eu não via por que não obedecer.

Descemos as escadas, passando por todos os soldados. Athena dispensou companhia e continuou apenas comigo, até alcançarmos um vasto jardim. Era uma área só para ela, pois não havia ninguém lá. Athena parou e me olhou daquele jeito, tão nos olhos.

"A propósito, Axton, não me chame de Athena. Eu tenho um nome. É Saori. Já conversamos tão bem antes, não se lembra?"

Athena tinha outro nome que não era Palas? Ora, essa era nova para mim. Saori era um nome japonês, certo? Mas ela era grega, sem dúvidas.

"Saori... certo."

Ela sorriu e parou no meio das flores.

"Seu pai o educou para ser submisso assim? Ele o educou para ser um cavaleiro de Athena?"

"Bem... Não para ser um cavaleiro. Mas ele era um cavaleiro fervoroso, sempre fiel à deusa... a você. Ele me dizia como um cavaleiro deveria agir na frente da deusa, por isso eu sei. Acho que ele só ficava empolgado e contava... E eu acabei aprendendo. Não sou um cavaleiro, mas faço porque ele sempre falou disso, desde que era um menino."

"É uma pena que ele não tenha me conhecido", respondeu ela, "assim teria ensinado diferente. Eu preciso ser formal, porque o Santuário é grande, e precisa de organização. Mas para você, eu sou só Saori, está bem? Sejamos amigos."

Ser amigo de uma deusa era blasfêmia para muitos. Mas eu precisava obedecer, certo?

"Sim... Saori."

"Você é tímido no começo", disse ela, rindo. "Nesse aspecto, parece o Shun. Ele é formal e educado, mesmo quando não precisa ser. Ele se sente mais à vontade assim. Mas você não parece se sentir bem quando é formal, Axton. Eu sinto isso. Não se preocupe com o fato de eu ser uma deusa."

"É um pouco difícil... Afinal, você é uma deusa, Saori."

"Mas eu sinto falta de ser humana também. Você sabe, eu fui criada pelo meu avô. Passei anos muito felizes com ele. Não falei dele na última vez, não é? Ele sempre me cativou com suas histórias. Ele me ajudou quando as memórias de deusa vieram a mim, no começo por sonhos, depois em plena luz do dia."

"Como foi essa coisa?"

"Eu tinha sonhos, com os outros deuses. Sonhava com guerras, com cavaleiros morrendo... Algumas vezes acordava chorando. Ele não podia fazer muito por mim, mas ficava comigo. Eu o amo tanto, Axton, mesmo não sendo o meu parente de sangue."

"Não deve ter sido fácil... Despertar as memórias de Athena ainda criança, com cabeça de criança. O mundo dos cavaleiros é também um mundo de carnificina. Nós nos acostumamos ao cheiro de sangue."

Eu, principalmente. Eu senti muito cheiro de sangue quando matava pessoas para Illias. Eu era um idiota.

"Mas ser cavaleiro não é apenas isso, Axton", respondeu Saori. "Você já deve ter percebido isso."

"Eu sei disso. Eu nunca precisei perceber, porque eu sei. Sou filho de um cavaleiro, esqueceu? Meu pai era capaz de dar a vida por qualquer pessoa em perigo. E mais, ele se preocupava com os sentimentos dela. Ele tinha esse cuidado. Quando ele morreu, percebi que tinha herdado esse costume. Eu sabia como as pessoas estavam. E quando elas ficavam amargas, eu me sentia amargo. Via minha mãe e minha irmã sofrendo... E sofria porque elas sofriam. Eu via pessoas da vila sofrendo... E meu pai sempre foi gentil com elas, porque as compreendia. Por isso eu treinei. Para fazer o que ele fazia. Só que eu falhei miseravelmente."

"Mas você continua fazendo isso, não é? Seiya me contou que você se preocupou com Seika... E por isso não quis que ele viajasse com você."

"Acho que é costume, não sei..."

Eu não sabia mesmo. Depois de ter parado de matar pessoas, voltara a ajudá-las. E foi tudo muito natural. Eu me preocupava naturalmente.

"Você gosta de ajudar os outros. Puxou o seu pai, não é?"

"Não sei. Acho que um pouco dos dois."

"E é isso que faz o Axton de hoje. Você não é um casulo vazio."

Saori via substância em mim? Via mesmo? Ela riu.

"Passe esta semana comigo, Axton. Quero que seja o meu guarda-costas. Pelo menos esta semana."

"Seu guarda-costas? Mas... Com tantos cavaleiros competentes em volta?"

"Ora, nenhum deles tem permissão para usar armas. Você não é um cavaleiro, por isso pode usar as espadas. Não é uma boa vantagem?"

"Mas... Você pode dar permissão a eles para usar armas, não pode?"

"Não complique as coisas. Vai fazer ou não vai?"

"Eu faço!", respondi, antes que ela ficasse irritada de novo. Meu pai me mataria se eu não fosse gentil com a deusa dele.

"Então... trato feito. É claro que não peço nada de graça. Em troca, pago o que gastou na sua jornada, desde que saiu de sua casa, na África do Sul, e mais um adicional, caso queira iniciar uma nova jornada depois. É vantajoso para você assim, tenho certeza."

Bem, dinheiro era algo que fazia falta há muito tempo. Passara algum tempo lavando os banheiros de um hotel siberiano, depois de sair da casa de Hyoga. Ganhei uma mixaria, passei fome. Mas tudo bem.

"Sim... Ajuda muito... Obrigado, Saori."

"Bem, tenho coisas a fazer por hoje... venha."

* * *

Perto de Saori, sentia-me perdido. Não havia em quem refletir, não captava os sentimentos dela. Ela sempre muito calma, mas sua calma não chegava até mim. Quando ficava irritada, eu não irritava junto. Quando ficava triste, eu não ficava triste. Não sabia por que isso acontecia, sendo que sempre, em toda a minha vida, sentira os sentimentos dos outros como se fossem meus. Mas percebi, aos poucos, que ela sofria por seus cavaleiros. Por isso chorava, por isso me queria por perto. Ela sabia que eu, como filho de cavaleiro, sofrera pela morte de meu pai, morte causada pelo Santuário de Athena.

Não vi Seiya, nem Seika. Saori me contou que ambos estavam no Japão, numas férias merecidas. Disse que Seika estava muito contente por passar um tempo com o irmão, por isso fiquei feliz por ambos. Que ele aproveitasse a vida ao lado da irmã. Eu sentia saudades de Alyssa, minha pequena peste. Ela vivia grudada em mim quando não estava treinando. Ríamos muito.

Na maior parte do tempo, Saori ouvia relatórios de missões, recebia informações e ouvia sobre a situação nos diversos lugares do Santuário. Parte de seu trabalho era na verdade destinada ao mestre do Santuário. Como não havia mestre, ela ficava sobrecarregada. Eu permanecia ao seu lado, sempre com uma das mãos sobre o copo da espada, pronto para usá-la. Fazia pose; uns ficavam intimidados, outros achavam o máximo. Eu me ria por dentro.

"Athena, trouxemos este traidor. Ele tentou fugir, foi pego próximo ao limite do Santuário. Depois pediu para ser reintegrado. Sabemos que ele fugirá, mas resolvemos consultá-la."

"A regra é clara", disse um servo, do lado. "Desertores devem ser mortos. Quem foge do campo de batalha não é um aliado digno de confiança. Executem-no!"

Saori permaneceu imóvel, sem dizer uma palavra. Ela iria permitir a execução? Um soldado aproximou-se do garoto com a lança. O menino se borrava de medo. A arma foi erguida, e nenhuma palavra foi emitida pela deusa. Não. Eu não permitiria.

Minha lâmina correu bem, partiu a lança ao meio com perfeição. Os outros soldados avançaram e me seguraram pelos braços. Um deles me golpeou pelas costas, forçando-me a ajoelhar. Eles podiam me punir por aquilo, pois eu era fiel à deusa. Mas não permitiria que um garoto fosse morto daquele jeito!

"Athena! Peço permissão para executar esse traidor também! Qualquer um que ajude um desertor deve morrer!"

Agora eles iriam me matar? Isso não estava no trato. Mas eu não estava disposto a morrer por tão pouco. Podiam me punir, mas não me matar. Somente Saori poderia aquilo!

"Pare com isso", disse ela.

Saori levantou-se e veio até mim.

"Solte o meu guarda-costas e o menino."

"Minha deusa."

Obedeceram. Saori sorriu para o garoto.

"Prometa-me que usará sua força para proteger as pessoas, jovem. Você pode partir, se for pelo bem dos outros."

Depois, voltou-se ao servo.

"Quando Axton decidir algo, vocês devem obedecê-lo, estão entendendo? Se ele decide preservar a vida do garoto, vocês obedecem. Ele pode fazer o que quiser, e vocês não têm permissão para puni-lo por qualquer coisa."

Os servos e soldados abaixaram as cabeças e recuaram, temerosos. Saori sorriu-me.

"Você é piedoso, mas não gosta de quebrar todas as regras. Permitiu ser castigado, mesmo tendo poder para esmagar todos eles."

"Não podia permitir que ele morresse. Mas eu não esqueci que sou submisso a você. Acho que fiz um pouco das duas coisas."

Ela riu.

"Ninguém naquela sala estava sendo piedoso. Isso foi algo que surgiu de você, Axton, apenas de você. Está se reconhecendo em suas ações?"

"Não sei... talvez as de meu pai."

Eu não sabia o que Saori pretendia me arrastando para todos os cantos do Santuário daquela forma. Não saía do seu lado em momento algum, por isso ficava perturbado. Ao mesmo tempo, sua presença me dava segurança. Parecia até que era ela a minha guarda-costas.

Depois de libertarmos o tal desertor, ouvimos mais uns relatórios sem grande importância e voltamos ao quarto. Ela sentou-se num sofá e convidou-me para descansar com ela. Sentei, um tanto incerto.

"Axton. Por que defendeu o desertor? Você conhece as nossas leis."

"Ninguém deserta porque sempre desejou desistir. Aquele garoto estava aflito, perdido, estava sofrendo com a própria desistência. Que deixe desistir, Saori. Ele não deseja o nosso mal. Até eu senti a sua vontade de desistir como minha."

"É o que você fez a vida toda, não é?"

"Desistir? Nunca fiz isso."

"Não, não isso. Querer fazer como a pessoa à sua frente. Você copia o que está na frente. Mas quando age diferente, é o Axton. Você pode ter sentido a vontade de desistir do menino. Mas não desistiu de defendê-lo."

"Não gostei da maneira como o trataram. Não estamos em guerra, nem nada. Se ele quer mudar de vida, não vejo por que puni-lo. Só não quero que ele saia daqui sem levar nada. Quem sabe? Esse desertor pode salvar alguém lá fora, usando as técnicas que aqui aprendeu. Algumas leis deveriam ser repensadas, não acha?"

Ela sorriu.

"Aos poucos, vejo o verdadeiro Axton surgir. Acho que está na hora de dar-lhe um teste."

Mas do que ela falava? Athena era para mim a mais misteriosa das pessoas. Eu não sabia o que se passava por sua cabeça, não sabia se estava irritada comigo ou não, se aprovava os meus atos ou não...

"Que tipo de teste, Saori?"

"Não fique nervoso. Pense no que acabou de fazer. Tudo vai dar certo, eu sei disso. Seu teste é amanhã. Descanse bem hoje."

Não entendia. Eu podia até sentir o tédio dos soldados imóveis e inexpressivos que ficavam no lado de fora do meu quarto, montando guarda. Mas não compreendia Saori. Não gostava daquela sensação, de não ter onde se apoiar. Não conseguia lidar bem com ela, tal como fazia com os demais. Como não sabia como agir, acabava sem fazer nada.

Saori voltou para o quarto dela, e restava a mim ir para o meu, dentro de sua ala. Era uma sala de depósitos, transformada em quarto apenas para abrigar-me. Era uma honra a qualquer pessoa permanecer tão perto da deusa.

Deitei na cama, pensei no passado. Minha mãe dependurada pelo pescoço, seus pés rijos, sem vida. Pensar naquela imagem era chupar um limão até a última gota. Pensei na mesa com a cesta de piquenique, pensei nela vazia. Pensei na carta, informando a morte de meu pai, na ausência gritante. Pensei em Alyssa, com o rosto preocupado, pouco antes de eu sair. Todos estavam lá, numa ferida que jamais se fecharia. Que teste era aquele, afinal?

Matei dezenas de pessoas, sujei minha roupa com o sangue de inocentes. Finquei a espada em suas gargantas sem chorar, como uma máquina a degolar frangos. Tentei recuperar Alyssa, achei seu cadáver. Pobre Alyssa. Seus ossos eram tão frágeis e finos, diferentes dos meus. Matei pessoas em vão. Parei de matar pessoas, pensei em vingança. Hesitei. Hyoga matou o sujeito antes que eu pudesse pensar uma segunda vez. Não consegui odiá-lo.

Eu bem que merecia morrer.

Athena me perdoou e agora falava de um tal teste. Suspirei na cama. O verdadeiro Axton... Era quem? Um assassino? Um mero assassino, ou um pecador, que devia morrer.

"Eu mereço morrer..."

* * *

Amarrei as espadas na cintura, precisava ir ver Saori. Não sabia o que era aquele teste, mas não podia voltar atrás. Eu nunca voltara atrás nas decisões, e por isso errara muitas vezes. Se não tivesse decidido limpar aquela mesa, minha mãe poderia estar viva. Se não tivesse tentado ser como o pai sem poder ser, Alyssa não teria sido seqüestrada. Talvez... Eu jamais saberia a verdade, porque ninguém podia prever coisas que nunca aconteceram. Isso me torturava, sempre.

Saori me levou para uma vasta arena, reservada a competições oficiais. Havia ali um enorme guerreiro, coberto de músculos e cicatrizes. Estava preso com mais de vinte correntes. Ele era uma montanha de raiva. Qualquer pessoa podia sentir aquilo, pois os soldados não ousavam se aproximar dele. Seu espírito era violentíssimo, o que me trazia de volta a fúria daqueles dias de carnificina, quando eu matara inúmeras pessoas para Illias. Tive medo de ficar raivoso, caso passasse muito tempo com um sujeito como aquele.

Sentamos num degrau da arquibancada. De início achei que assistiria a algum evento, mas não era isso. Saori olhou-me muito sério.

"Axton, eu tenho um enorme respeito pelo seu pai. Ele foi um cavaleiro fantástico, bondoso, ousado. Mas ele enfrentou uma época muito difícil para o Santuário. Uma época em que cavaleiros entraram em guerra, um contra o outro. Muitos morreram. Seu pai, infelizmente, foi uma das vítimas desses confrontos."

Ninguém nunca tinha me contado detalhes sobre a morte de meu pai. Eu só sabia que ele morrera, apenas isso. Nem o corpo trouxeram para confirmar a morte. Só disseram que ele tinha morrido, só isso.

"Saori... Você... Sabe me dizer como foi a morte dele?"  
"Eu sei, e eu vou dizer. Seu pai foi morto como um revoltado do Santuário."

Não podia ser verdade! Acabei me levantando sem nem pensar.

"Não pode ser! Meu pai sempre foi um cavaleiro fiel!"

"Eu sei disso, Axton! Por favor, acalme-se. Sente-se. Ele não me traiu, eu já adianto isso. Seu pai foi muito nobre, até a morte."

Sentei. Eu não devia ter gritado com a deusa, vergonha era a minha. Todos me olharam de forma reprovadora, mas ela sorriu.

"Você gosta mesmo de seu pai. É por isso que precisa saber como ele morreu. O seu pai foi executado pelo Santuário, acusado de traição. Ele protegeu uma pessoa que se voltou contra o Santuário por motivos justos. Ele era um ferreiro, que fugiu do Santuário. Descobriram que seu pai o protegia, por isso executaram-no."

"Mas... Nem ele, nem meu pai eram traidores."

"É claro. Esse ferreiro estava insatisfeito porque o mestre estava usando as armas dele para punir e matar. Ele se recusou a fabricar mais armas, seu pai o tirou do Santuário. Mas a verdade é que esse mestre era um impostor. Seiya e os demais lutaram ao meu lado para restaurarmos o poder neste Santuário. Infelizmente, cavaleiros nobres como o seu pai pagaram com a vida por algo tão injusto."

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Meu pai não falava dos problemas do Santuário, sempre parecia muito feliz. Queria nos ver felizes.

"Seu pai também cometeu erros, antes de desobedecer ao Santuário. Assim como você, ele também matou pessoas e depois se arrependeu. Olhe para aquele pobre guerreiro, Axton."

"O gigante acorrentado?"

"Ele... é Corydon, filho de um soldado que foi executado por seu pai. Foi uma execução injusta. Como pode ver, seu pai também enfrentou sérias dificuldades, seqüelas restaram."

Olhei para o soldado acorrentado e compreendi a sua raiva. Os soldados espancavam-no para mantê-lo quieto, sobre cicatrizes de outras agressões. Ele me olhava com um ódio infinito, e com razão: eu era o filho do assassino de seu pai.

"Axton, ele sabe quem é você e quer se vingar. Antes do pai dele morrer, ele sempre foi um bom soldado. Era discípulo de um cavaleiro, era muito gentil, calmo... Era um rapaz normal. Perdeu a razão depois que o pai dele foi morto de forma injusta. Tentou desertar, um cavaleiro poupou a vida dele. Desde então tem estado preso com toda essa fúria, querendo vingança. Já destruiu inúmeras celas, é difícil detê-lo."

Saori levantou-se, subiu alguns degraus. O preso bufava contra mim.

"Axton, seu teste é este: escolher o destino desse pobre rapaz."

Eu? O que eu devia fazer? Os soldados começaram a soltar as correntes, mas Corydon não teve paciência e livrou-se ele mesmo dos grilhões, apenas com a força dos grossos músculos.

Ele avançou contra mim, e eu não sabia o que fazer. Senti seu soco afundar no meu estômago, e quase vomitei com o impacto. O ar entrava e saía, mas eu não conseguia respirar. Ajoelhei-me com a dor, um peso enorme atingiu minha cabeça. Por reflexo, quando caí no chão, rolei para fugir de Corydon. Fiz bem, ele ainda tentou pisar minha cabeça, mas só encontrou o chão.

Tirei uma das espadas, empunhei-a com ambas as mãos. Ele quis me dar um golpe. Meu movimento por reflexo era cortar-lhe o braço. Mas eu não podia fazer aquilo. Girei a espada e apliquei o golpe com a parte não cortante. Ele recuou, segurando o braço.

"Você... Seu pai..."

Decidir o destino dele? O que fazer? Meu pai matara injustamente o pai dele. Meu pai, que sempre foi tão bom. Acho que meu pai se deixaria matar por punição. Será que eu precisava aceitar a punição? Era isso que a deusa esperava de mim?

Meu pai tinha chegado em casa. Minha mãe corria para aprontar sua comida, requentar o almoço, numa pressa alegre. Ele vinha por trás, laçava a cintura dela com um só braço, puxava-a para junto dele e beijava-a várias vezes, sem parar. Era a primeira coisa que fazia. Depois nos abraçava, via o meu golpe, elogiava. Carregava Alyssa nos braços. Ajudava pessoas. Ele era um cavaleiro de Athena perfeito, e um homem muito feliz. Eu pensava assim.

O golpe no peito, no meu lado direito. Deixei a espada cair. Corydon me chutava as costas. Sentia o gosto de sangue na boca.

Ele combinava de jantarmos fora, num restaurante chique. Minha mãe se arrumava toda, ele pegava o dinheiro recebido do Santuário. Levava a mãe pela cintura, levava-nos pela mão. Era apaixonado por nós. No meio do caminho, dava um trocado para um esfomeado, com um largo sorriso. Ele era assim, perfeito. Depois que ele se foi, deixei a mãe e Alyssa na mão. Eu era um fiasco.

Se ele cometera algum erro, eu pagaria, pagaria sim, de bom grado. Se isso acalmasse a raiva dele. Acho que quebrei um braço.

Ele me batia na cabeça, dizia que eu agia errado. O certo era pensar no outro lado, também no que se passava dentro das pessoas. Eu ficava emburrado, e ele me avisava para calar-me e escutar com atenção em vez de ficar bravo. Olhava para um homem encostado a um poste. Sua expressão era vazia, e ele dizia. 'Está vendo aquele homem? Ele está preocupado com alguém. Não sei quem, mas está preocupado com alguém'. Não sei como ele conseguiu me ensinar aquela coisa. Eu sentia o cosmos dele queimando à minha volta. Dizia, com orgulho, que meu cosmos era parecido com o dele.

Ainda estava vivo? Estava. Corydon foi fazer algo. Vi um brilho refletido com o sol. Ah, sim, a espada. Ele queria me executar.

"Segurem-no", foi o comando de Saori. Corydon foi espancado e puxado de volta. Mesmo assim, ainda conseguiu fincar a espada em algum lugar das minhas costas. Não sabia bem onde, porque tudo doía.

"Axton", disse ela, mais próximo. "Por que não luta?"

Não era lógico? Se meu pai fizera algo errado, eu pagaria pelo erro dele. Eu era o idiota que vivia errando, não ele. Então nada mais certo do que tomar aquele erro como meu.

"Ele tem o direito, Saori."

"Axton..."

"De novo fiz algo errado, não é? Você esperava que eu fizesse algo diferente neste teste. Eu vivo errando, sabe? Eu fiz muita besteira, não me importo de pagar pelos erros."

"Não é a única saída, sabe disso, não sabe?"

"É a melhor, Saori. Ele tem o direito de vingar-se."

Pela primeira vez, senti. Senti os sentimentos de Saori, muito claros. Ela estava nervosa, aflita. Seus olhos arregalados diziam tudo. Ela estava quase chorando. Não demonstrava sinais físicos, mas eu sentia exatamente o que ela sentia. Ela queria chorar. Mas eu não queria. Eu estava muito tranqüilo, ironicamente.

Mas Athena sempre vencia. Era por isso que carregava a deusa Nike, não era? Saori inclinou-se, beijou-me a testa e abraçou-me com cuidado. Senti seu cosmos, tão quente e reconfortante, tão gentil. Ela então me olhou brava.

"Axton. Como Athena, eu ordeno: sobreviva."

Eu ri, meu peito doeu. Meu pai sempre dizia: se Athena manda um cavaleiro morrer, ele morre, sem discutir. Ele sempre obedece sem discussão. Eu também faço isso, porque sou um cavaleiro de verdade. Ele dizia assim, muito naturalmente, muito decidido. Ele me ensinou a ser assim.

"Assim você me complica as coisas. Verei o que posso fazer, minha deusa."

Forcei o corpo. Ele doía horrores. Levantei. O soldado ainda lutava contra as correntes, querendo me matar. Desembainhei a outra espada.

"Soltem o grandalhão."

Ele avançou, e só me restava uma única opção. Matá-lo? É claro que não. Defendi-me de sua pesada investida, desviei de seu caminho, ele quase caiu, Olhou-me mais furioso e avançou de novo. Desviei de seu golpe e usei o lado sem fio para golpear-lhe as pernas. Ele caiu.

"Não vai ser como antes, Corydon. Eu admito que você tem o direito de vingar-se de meu pai. Mas eu não darei uma vingança, se não a merece. Se quer me matar, precisa ser mais forte do que isso."

Ele rosnou. O sujeito não falava não? Avançou de novo, amadoramente. Com o cabo da espada, dei um golpe em seu estômago. Minha primeira espada caiu de sua mão, e eu a recuperei.

"Corydon, hoje não será o dia da vingança. Desista. Deixe para outro dia. Olha, podemos treinar juntos, o que me diz? Eu te ensino a lutar. Então um dia poderá me matar. Não acha melhor assim?"

Ele me olhou com mais raiva. Enfim abriu a boca.

"Eu nunca seria amigo do filho do assassino..."  
"Mas ficou inimigo de todo mundo, até de Athena. Não é soldado dela? Não obedece? Vai ficar cego com a vingança? Quando vai ajudar as pessoas? Você não queria ser um cavaleiro? É tão fraco. É tão ridiculamente fraco. E não digo de corpo. Você é muito forte de corpo. Mas o espírito..."

Tive um estalo.

"Pegue o meu pai, por exemplo, o homem que você chama de assassino. Ele sempre sorria para a gente. Ele sempre nos iluminou quando voltava para casa. Ele tinha inúmeros problemas aqui no Santuário, sofria, mas sofria quieto. Ele sabia que sentíamos a falta dele, por isso... Fingia que estava tudo bem. Por dentro é sempre um tufão de sentimentos, de desgostos, de tristezas. Até dentro dele. Mas ele estava sempre sorrindo para nós. E sorria de verdade, porque eu nunca reparava nesses sentimentos dentro dele. Eu sentia uma alegria, um orgulho, uma bondade. Ele era assim. Perfeito assim."

Ele era, perfeito assim. E só agora compreendia o que era ser perfeito.

"Ele e eu... Gostamos de trazer um pouco de esperança às pessoas. Nós gostamos de nos preocupar com elas. Mas essa preocupação nos mata. Ela se torna maior do que nós mesmos. Mesmo quando sofremos, fazemos o que é certo, sorrimos, ajudamos, fazemos qualquer coisa. Eu não matei Illias. E não mataria, mesmo que Hyoga me desse uma segunda chance. E você, Corydon... É muito fraco. Porque só pensa em vingança, sendo aspirante a cavaleiro... É uma vergonha!"

Queimei o cosmos e avancei. Aquele golpe era o bastante para doer, mas não matar. Ouvi o gemido, dei um soco no gigante oponente. Ele caiu, desacordado.

"Você pode vir me desafiar sempre que quiser. Quando me vencer, poderá me matar."

Era o melhor que podia fazer, e o correto. Meu pai não matara ninguém sem sofrimento, assim como eu. Mas mesmo assim, nos trouxe alegria. Ele era forte. Eu tive de ser forte para conseguir a minha vingança. Se Corydon realmente queria aquela vingança, teria de fazer muito mais do que ser um bruto.

Saori sorriu para mim.

"Obrigada, Axton. Você passou no teste."

"Posso saber quais eram os critérios para passar nesse tal teste?"

"Era simples: ser você mesmo. Não ser apenas quem seu pai dizia para ser, nem o que a pessoa da frente é. Ser você: Axton. Eu queria que percebesse o que acabou de perceber. Quem é você de verdade. Queria que percebesse como é forte e valoroso. Acho que agora percebeu."

Eu tinha percebido o quanto meu pai fora forte naquela época, e em como eu tive de ser durante tanto tempo. Eu tinha falhado em muitas coisas, era verdade. Mas o peso das falhas me forçara a ser mais forte. Mesmo quando eu copiava as pessoas à minha frente, aquilo não mudava em mim.

"Bem, agora que eu sei, o que pretende fazer comigo? Nossa semana de trato chegará ao fim amanhã."

Ela levou um dedo ao queixo, com a cabeça meio inclinada, como se planejasse uma brincadeira.

"Pois é... O que vou fazer...?"

* * *

Uma festa? Bem, eu bem que precisava me animar um pouco. Um soldado colocou uma roupa chique sobre a minha cama, que dava um ar de nobre. Achei engraçado: eu vivia vestindo trapos. Aquilo combinava e não combinava comigo. Mas não me importei. Se Saori quisesse que eu vestisse roupas de palhaço, vestiria. Mas bem que reclamaria ao meu pai ao chegar no outro mundo!

Desci as escadas até o salão, imaginei Alyssa me esperando lá embaixo, usando algum vestido. Ela ficava bonitinha quando fazia isso. Mas minha mãe acabaria estragando tudo com o seu nervosismo. Desci as escadas calmamente. Saori já estava lá, mas eu precisara dormir mais um pouco devido ao cansaço. Estava ferido, meu braço quebrara. Mas estava vivo, e meu tio continuava pendurado na minha cintura. Ele era o meu segundo pai.

Havia vários servos reunidos no salão, além de cavaleiros trajados com suas respectivas armaduras. Saori estava conversando com um cavaleiro de bronze que eu não conhecia, por isso não quis interrompê-los. Mas vi Shun, June e Shiryu conversando em outro canto e decidi ir ver como estavam. June e Shun estavam de mãos dadas, o que era muito bom, considerando os atritos que tiveram no passado. Shunrei não estava lá. Pobre Shunrei...

"Ah, vejam, aí está. Axton!"

Shun me chamou para perto, sorrindo.

"Meus parabéns", disse ele, seguido de June.

"É, felicitações."

"Mas por quê? Hyoga me disse o mesmo há alguns dias, quando cheguei. Parabéns pelo quê? Não é meu aniversário."

"Parece que ele será o último a saber", comentou Shiryu. "Deixem a parabenização para depois, quando fizer sentido para ele."

"Achava que ele já soubesse. Mas se é assim, vou ficar calado."

Todos estavam de muito bom humor, o que me deixou contente. Contudo, não fazia a menor idéia do que falavam. Como não quiseram mais falar sobre aquilo, deixei de lado.

"A propósito, Shiryu, como vai Shunrei? Você prometeu a ela que voltaria?"

"Mas é claro. Não vim aqui por missão alguma, afinal. Ela está bem tranqüila, lá em casa. Mas volto logo, hoje mesmo pego o avião."

Se eu tivesse alguém tão importante me esperando em casa, também iria, e de avião. Minha irmãzinha confirmava para mim. Pequena Alyssa...

"Faz bem, faz mesmo. Mande a ela minhas lembranças, diga que vou muito bem."

"Nunca minto para ela, e você parece mesmo bem."

Que graça era relembrar a jornada até ali. Só faltavam Seiya, Phemia e Lukian. Seiya viajava com Seika. Phemia estava ocupada, tentando recuperar o tempo perdido. E Lukian... curando ou dormindo, sem dúvida alguma. Grande cavaleiro era ele.

"Atenção, atenção... Vamos começar agora. Aos poucos o ruído das vozes da sala diminuiu, até que todos se calaram por completo. Saori era a única em cima do altar do grande mestre. E eu permaneci ao lado de meus amigos, no meio do público, lateral do salão. Saori parecia procurar alguém naquele meio. Correu os olhos pela multidão e parou-os bem em cima de mim. Sorriu. Sorri de volta, esperando que alguma coisa solene acontecesse. Provavelmente era apenas uma reunião de confraternização de cavaleiros, não era?

"Axton." Sua voz não era alta, mas elevou-se no absoluto silêncio. "Venha aqui, por favor."

Todos imediatamente abriram passagem para que eu me deslocasse ao centro. Se ali houvesse holofotes, com certeza estariam ligados em cima de mim. Tive vergonha, mas o que fazer? Obedeci e ajoelhei-me. Precisava fazer como um servo, para não ser trucidado por todos aqueles cavaleiros.

"Você deve estar confuso agora. Mas este evento foi feito por sua causa, Axton. Se ele não ocorresse, você iria embora amanhã. Eu quero propor algo. Você tem o direito de recusar, é claro, mas eu sinceramente gostaria que aceitasse. Tragam, por favor."

Os servos se moveram, ouvi ruídos. Eu só fitava o chão, pois não era certo a um servo não confiar nas ações da deusa.

Vi um brilho, tentei ignorá-lo, mas não pude, porque era dourado. Olhei, ergui a cabeça, errei. Felizmente Saori apenas sorriu à minha surpresa.

"Compreendeu, não? Se aceita, abra a urna."

Devia abri-la? Devia aceitar? Aquela era a maior honra que eu, um estranho, podia receber naquele Santuário. O que meu pai diria? Talvez respondesse com um sorriso triste.

"O que _você_ quer fazer, Axton?", perguntou ela, como se lesse a minha mente.

O que eu sabia? Eu vivia pensando nos outros, não em mim. Nos outros. Eu me dava tanto aos outros que tinha perdido minha própria identidade. Só por isso pudera ser o Damião de Phemia.

Tinha percebido que suportava muito mais do que imaginara suportar. Precisava ser forte porque não gostava de ver nos outros meu passado repetir-se. Eu me sentia esmagado, mas não morria.

Athena reconhecia em mim um guerreiro merecedor de uma honra tão alta... Será que aquela minha força bastava para carregar um título tão pesado? Fiquei em dúvida.

"Axton... Não faço nada sem justiça. Não deve pensar que não merece, porque é mais parecido com eles do que imagina. Não... Você sabe. Lidou com eles em sua jornada, até com o 'desertor', que não é desertor de fato."

Falava de Lukian... Um grande cavaleiro. Se eu era parecido com eles? Sim, eu era, ao menos um pouco. Eu era pacifista como o Shun, preocupado como Shiryu, dedicado como Lukian, obstinado como o Seiya e amargo como o Hyoga. Meu passado era presente e ele moldava o presente. Eu queria mudar o presente dos outros. Eu queria que ninguém tivesse de sofrer o que sofri, que todos pudessem encontrar alguma forma de felicidade ou satisfação, que não encontrei. Athena dizia que eu tinha força para buscar esses ideais. Se eu morreria por eles? Com prazer.

Queimei o cosmos. Ele cresceu como não esperava. Estava muito mais forte do que antes. De repente, ele adquiriu um tom dourado. Era aquilo que Shun tinha chamado de sétimo sentido, não era? Era o cosmos verdadeiro, que os cavaleiro de ouro possuíam. Levantei, aproximei-me da caixa. Ela era um baú de cosmos. Seu poder entrou em harmonia com o meu, de uma forma inexplicável. Aquele cosmos me consolava, me amava.

Segurei a trava, respirei fundo e depois puxei. Senti o poder fluir, muito alto. Era muito diferente da armadura de prata do meu pai.

Senti pequenos golpes no corpo, golpes leves, quase um carinho. Era estranho. Achava que a armadura de ouro fosse mais pesada. Olhei para Saori e lembrei que precisava ajoelhar. Mas espere... Não era mais como um servo, com os dois joelhos no chão. Era apenas um, como um guerreiro. Ajoelhei. Era estranho, mas me senti especial. Imaginei meu pai fazendo aquilo. Ele era especial.

"Axton... Cavaleiro de ouro de Capricórnio. Jura fidelidade ao Santuário?"

Ao Santuário?

"Não."

Todas as vozes elevaram-se num susto. Tive de falar mais alto que todas elas.

"Juro fidelidade a Athena e à Justiça!"

Era a ela, e apenas a ela.

"Juro fidelidade àqueles que por ela morrem!"

Aos meus amigos. Ao meu pai, agora meu colega.

"Juro, agora e depois da morte."

Aquela promessa só me traria tristezas. Era triste ser um cavaleiro de Athena. Era doloroso. Mas eu sabia que agüentaria, como o meu pai agüentou.

"Muito bem. Levante-se."

Obedeci. Ela sorriu.

"Perdoe-me. Tentando superar o que o machucava... Você acabou desembocando em mais dores, Axton."

"Eu agüento, Athena."

"Tem a minha permissão para usar suas espadas, pois deseja expiar também os crimes dela. A casa de Capricórnio é de sua responsabilidade agora. Shura, o antigo cavaleiro de Capricórnio, dono da sagrada Excalibur, caiu por mim e detém um grande nome. Eu tenho certeza de que você manterá sua paixão."

Depois daquilo, os servos leram todas as leis do Santuário. Escutei todas, concordando ou não concordando, que se danem. Eu era fiel a Athena, não ao Santuário que matara o meu pai. Depois daquilo, tivemos uma celebração, ali mesmo no salão, apenas com os cavaleiros e a deusa. Eu me sentia como se tivesse bebido dez litros de vinho, sem beber nada.

Depois que todos foram embora, permaneci no salão, a sós com Saori. Ela parecia triste. Segurou-me os ombros, olhando para baixo.

"Perdoe-me, Axton. Seu caminho desembocar aqui. Havia outros, melhores para a sua felicidade."

Eu poderia ter continuado como um andarilho, ajudando pessoas. Mas isso só me faria reviver cada vez mais o meu passado, sem almejar um futuro. Eu tinha ideais, eu queria trazer às pessoas algo que não tivera até então. Não... Ela não precisava se desculpar comigo.

"Não foi você que quis isso, Saori. Acho... que eu já era um cavaleiro, antes mesmo de ser. É por isso que acabei com a armadura de Capricórnio na minha frente. Quando a vi... Percebi que não fora por acaso. Só tenho a agradecer."

Ela sorriu... E mesmo se não sorrisse, eu saberia: ela estava feliz por mim. Finalmente sabia o que ela sentia, e compreendia. Nós não sabíamos viver de outra forma. Eu não podia, nem conseguiria. Era um cavaleiro, antes de ser.

"Se pensa assim, fico muito feliz. Eu agradeço de coração pelo juramento que fez. Eu tive esperanças, desde que veio pela primeira vez."

"Talvez eu tenha sido capturado por seu charme, bela deusa", brinquei. Saori riu.

"Ora, ora... Obrigada... Mas não fale isso na frente dos servos ou será punido. Vamos, vamos comemorar. Não quer vir passear comigo no jardim? Sei que não há muito a fazer no tempo livre, mas, quando estou com você, gosto de ficar sem fazer nada,."

"Ao seu dispor. Vamos lá."

O cosmos de Athena me reconfortava. Enquanto eu me sentia perdido com aquela nova posição e vida, sua presença me acalmava e afirmava para a minha alma: este é o seu lugar. Eu me sentia inseguro, mas não arrependido. Pensando bem, não conhecia rostos arrependidos entre os cavaleiros que conhecera. Sim, eu era agora um deles. Arrastando cicatrizes horrendas, e, por isso, forte e resoluto. Saori sentou-se no jardim, no alto da colina, contemplando o Santuário de Athena. Parei ao seu lado, de pé, tal como um cavaleiro deveria ser. Tinha vontade de contar as novas à minha família. Mas sentia, naquele lugar, que eles me observavam. Não do alto, mas de dentro.

Pensei em ter uma família. Mas não seria morto, ah não. Seria um chefe de família igualzinho ao meu pai, mas não morreria, em hipótese alguma. Seria possível?

"Depende", respondeu Saori, lendo os meus pensamentos. Deuses eram incríveis. Eu podia ler sentimentos, mas não pensamentos. "Basta ser forte, como foi até agora."

"Então... Acho que amanhã começarei treinando bem cedo. Depois, à noite, irei à caça."

Saori riu e me perguntou qual era o meu tipo de garota. Era o início de uma agradável tarde, a primeira de muitas.

* * *

Cena extra ^^

Seiya: Saori! O que significa isso? Você, com um cavaleiro, a sós?

Saori: Só estamos apreciando a paisagem.

Axton *fechando o zíper da calça* É verdade. Ela não está te traindo.

Seiya: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Saori: Xi, ele foi embora.

Axton: Tudo bem, não precisamos dele, a fic acabou.

Saori: Espere aí! Onde vou desfilar agora?

Axton: Não sei, mas, se quiser, pode ir até aquela viela e...

Saori: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Axton: Ih, só restou eu... O que faço agora, sozinho?

Nemui: Você pode ser meu protagonista para uma continuação. Sabe, reviver as mortes de sua mãe, de seu pai, de sua irmã e do seu tio... Fazer uma jornada, ser torturado e tal... Não é divertido?

Axton: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Nemui: Personagem ingrato *sai resmungando* Eu dou vida a ele e o que recebo em troca?


End file.
